Agora seremos felizes
by IsabellaSwan0312
Summary: Adaptação: Primeiro vem o amor, depois o casamento. Não há nada mais patético que uma secretária apaixonada pelo chefe, especialmente se ele acabou de anunciar seu noivado com outra mulher. Infeliz, Isabella não tinha esperanças de emendar seu coração partido. Mas Edward Cullen sabia que poderia ajudá-la... Sabia tudo sobre a dor de desejar algo além de seu alcance. Era bonito,...
1. Sinopse

Primeiro vem o amor, depois o casamento.

Não há nada mais patético que uma secretária apaixonada pelo chefe, especialmente se ele acabou de anunciar seu noivado com outra mulher. Infeliz, Isabella não tinha esperanças de emendar seu coração partido.

Mas Edward Cullen sabia que poderia ajudá-la... Sabia tudo sobre a dor de desejar algo além de seu alcance. Era bonito, carismático e sedutor, mas, assim como Isabella, seus sonhos de casamento, família e filhos ainda não haviam se realizado.

Isabella, ao ter Edward insistentemente ao seu lado, sentiu uma onda de desejo perturbá-la de modo assustador... Mas mais surpreendente ainda foi a súbita proposta de casamento que ele lhe fez!


	2. Capítulo 1

**Olá, leitores! Essa é uma adaptação do livro de Penny Jordan "Agora seremos felizes". Espero que gostem!**

**CAPITULO I**

— Então, você entregou a carta de demissão e partiu?

— Sim — Isabella respondeu em voz baixa, encolhendo-se como se as palavras provocassem sofrimento físico.

A amiga e vizinha fitou-a com simpatia. Era dez anos mais velha, e a conhecia desde que Isabella mudara-se para a casa ao lado, quatro anos antes. Jacob Black, o chefe de Isabella, podia ter um metro e oitenta de altura e ser dono de um charme irresistível, mas, em sua opinião, não passava de um sujeito cruel e calculista. Já expressara seu ponto de vista várias vezes, mas Isabella sempre recusara-se a ouvir uma palavra que fosse contra o homem que amava e para quem trabalhava.

— Bem, você já sabe o que eu penso — repetiu a vizinha. — Esta foi a decisão mais acertada.

Isabella sorriu com tristeza. Era uma mulher alta e esbelta de vinte e nove anos de idade, com maneiras calmas e contidas que mascaravam um cérebro rápido e eficiente. Os olhos refletiam sua personalidade. O rosto era delicado e oval com traços finos e proporcionais, e apenas os lábios, inesperadamente cheios, indicavam que a aparência calma podia ocultar paixões profundas e intensas.

— Não foi exatamente uma decisão refletida e ponderada — Isabella admitiu.

A dor em sua voz fez Ângela, a vizinha, desviar os olhos furiosos.

Como Jacob Black tivera coragem de tratá-la com tanta crueldade depois de tudo o que fizera por ele, trabalhando como uma escrava e ajudando-o a transformar seu negócio num grande sucesso, amando-o, esperando...? Embora Isabella insistisse em dizer que ele jamais lhe dera esperanças, Ângela suspeitava que, no fundo, Jacob sempre soubera de seus sentimentos e achava que, se tivesse um mínimo de decência e consideração, teria sugerido que ela procurasse outro emprego há anos. Em vez disso, permitira que alimentasse esperanças até que, um belo dia, havia entrado no escritório anunciando seu casamento com outra mulher.

Isabella ficara arrasada, mas recusara a sugestão de Ângela sobre demitir-se e recomeçar a vida em outro lugar. Sem o menor egoísmo, havia dito que sua demissão prejudicaria o negócio que Jacob havia construído com muito trabalho e esforço.

— Você estava certa — Isabella afirmou com ar infeliz. — Eu devia ter entregado minha carta de demissão no momento em que Jacob anunciou o casamento com Leah. Mas não pensei que ela também quisesse meu emprego, além de... — e parou, engolindo com dificuldade.

Não tinha o hábito de extravasar as emoções como fazia naquele momento, mas os eventos do dia anterior haviam acabado com sua capacidade de controle.

Havia ido trabalhar, como sempre. Jacob saíra para visitar um cliente e Leah chegara de surpresa, dizendo que, para seu próprio bem, Isabella devia afastar-se do escritório e começar uma nova vida bem longe dali.

— O que ela disse exatamente? — pressionou a mais velha com doçura, sentindo que a amiga precisava desabafar.

Estavam sentadas na cozinha de Isabella. Ângela havia tocado a campainha pouco antes, alertada pela chegada repentina da vizinha no meio da tarde, quando devia estar trabalhando.

Isabella encolheu os ombros e olhou para a xícara de café sobre a mesa, os cabelos castanho avermelhados caindo em torno do rosto triste e abatido.

Vendo-a sem maquiagem, Ângela pensou em como ela podia ser mais sexy e atraente... Mas era inútil. Uma mulher moderna jamais dizia à outra que trocasse o ar de eficiência por uma aparência frágil e vulnerável, mesmo que fosse para realizar seu maior sonho: casar-se e ter filhos. Quando Isabella falava sobre a irmã mais velha e os dois sobrinhos, que logo seriam três, seu rosto tornava-se mais suave e os olhos azuis adquiriam um tom profundo, quase violeta.

Ângela havia perguntado o que aquela mulher horrível dissera. Por mais que tentasse, não conseguia lembrar exatamente que palavras Leah Clearwater pronunciara ao entrar no escritório de Jacob, os lábios pintados de vermelho, os cabelos oxigenados revoltos e armados, a saia justa e curta... Era óbvio que Jacob a julgava atraente. Isabella respirou fundo, obrigando-se a conter as emoções e concentrando-se na pergunta da amiga.

— Basicamente, Leah disse que ela e Jacob sabiam sobre meus sentimentos, e que até divertiam-se com minha pretensão de escondê-los. Também disse que não há nada mais patético que uma secretária apaixonada pelo chefe, especialmente quando não há a menor possibilidade de ser correspondida.

Ângela emitiu um gemido chocado, furioso, e Isabella balançou a cabeça:

— Ela está certa. Não sei de onde tirei essa ideia, mas sempre achei que Jacob e eu fossemos mais companheiros do que patrão e empregada.

— Companheiros? Você administrava o escritório sozinha! Sem a sua participação...

— Gostaria que isso fosse verdade, mas foi o senso de oportunidade de Jacob que transformou o negócio num sucesso. De qualquer forma, Leah me fez compreender que seria terrível permanecer no escritório agora que eles vão se casar; ela pode me substituir, e os dois concluíram que seria melhor para todos se eu partisse. Disse que eu poderia ficar até o final do mês, se quisesse, mas é claro que eu preferi partir imediatamente. Isso foi ontem. Hoje voltei ao escritório para esvaziar minhas gavetas e resolver algumas pendências.

Mordendo o lábio, Isabella tentou evitar as lágrimas que ameaçavam romper a barreira do controle. Fora uma conversa inesperada e dolorosa, e justo quando já começava a acreditar que suportara toda a dor de que era capaz.

Sabia que Jacob estava saindo com Leah, como sempre soubera sobre todas as outras mulheres que ele conhecera durante os dez anos em que trabalhara naquele escritório. Ficara arrasada ao saber que desta vez ele pretendia casar-se, mas julgara-se capaz de ocultar as verdadeiras emoções como fizera durante todo o tempo que passara a seu lado, alimentando esperanças, sonhos...

Acreditara honestamente que Ângela era a única pessoa a conhecer seus sentimentos. Só descobrira seu mais íntimo segredo porque, um ano depois de Isabella mudar-se para o bairro, a vizinha entrara e a surpreendera em lágrimas, só porque Jacob cancelara a festa de Natal que haviam combinado para comemorar a data com a mais recente namorada.

Nem mesmo os pais e a irmã sabiam... pelo menos, acreditava que não soubessem.

Com amargura, concluiu que merecia a taça de veneno que Leah despejara em sua alma. Afinal, era a mais ridícula e estereotipada das criaturas, a secretária resignada e sofredora apaixonada pelo chefe bonito e fascinante... Mas agora rompera o padrão caricaturado entregando sua carta de demissão.

— Bem, se quer saber minha opinião, foi a atitude mais sensata que tomou nos últimos dez anos — Ângela insistiu.

— Sei que odeia quando critico esse tal de Jacob, mas ele usou você, usou seu talento, sua inteligência, e agora...

— E agora que apaixonou-se por Leah, não há mais espaço para mim em sua vida — Isabella concluiu em voz baixa. — E pensar que todo esse tempo eu julguei estar escondendo minhas emoções. Quando consegui o emprego no escritório... bem, eu tinha apenas dezenove anos e uma cabeça cheia de sonhos. Havia saído de Shropshire para Londres porque queria aumentar minhas chances no mercado profissional, e nos primeiros meses quase enlouqueci de saudades de casa. Dividia um apartamento com três outras garotas, trabalhava como temporária durante o dia e fazia um curso noturno de computação e idiomas... e foi nesse curso que conheci Jacob. Ele tinha vinte e cinco anos, e havia acabado de demitir-se de uma grande empresa para montar seu próprio negócio. Precisava de alguém para cuidar do escritório e acabou me oferecendo o emprego, que agarrei com as duas mãos. Algum tempo depois minha avó morreu, e eu usei o dinheiro da herança para comprar esta casa. Havia feito amigos, tinha minha vida em Londres, e já sabia que meu amor por Jacob me manteria presa àquele escritório por muitos anos. Nunca perdi as esperanças...

Furiosa, Ângela pensou em como ele alimentara essas esperanças, mas manteve-se em silêncio. Isabella já suportara muito sofrimento, e não precisava de críticas e censuras para sentir-se ainda pior.

— O que vai fazer agora? — perguntou com voz suave.

— Vou passar um tempo na casa de meus pais. Ridículo, não é? Uma mulher de vinte e nove anos, vivendo sozinha há dez, e que ainda corre para o colo da mamãe diante da primeira dificuldade. Mas consegui guardar um bom dinheiro, e posso me dar ao luxo de tirar férias antes de procurar outro emprego.

Sabia que o principal motivo para querer sair de Londres era a certeza de que, uma vez superada a raiva inicial, a fraqueza a faria encontrar desculpas para procurar Jacob, e não queria degenerar para a autodestruição inútil. A situação já estava bastante ruim sem que a piorasse com comportamentos prejudiciais ao próprio bem estar, contentando-se com as migalhas da vida de Jacob e transformando-se num objeto inoportuno, digno de piedade e piadas de mau gosto.

Isabella fechou os olhos para conter as lágrimas e afastou a visão de Jacob e Leah juntos, rindo de sua ingenuidade, o rosto dele transformado numa máscara de satisfação cruel. Como conseguia conjurar uma imagem tão dolorosa, se até pouco antes revoltava-se contra qualquer pessoa capaz de insinuar que ele fosse cruel, calculista e egoísta?

Durante todos aqueles anos, existiram ocasiões em que surpreendera-se com uma decisão, um comentário pouco gentil e até mesmo maldoso. Sempre soubera que Jacob era egocêntrico, mas convencera-se de que era uma característica típica de um filho único mimado, incapaz de ferir por prazer ou diversão. Estaria enganada? Teria recusado-se a enxergar a verdade? Isabella estremeceu, atraindo um olhar preocupado da amiga.

Apesar da aparência competente e calma da vizinha, Ângela sempre suspeitara de que a máscara apenas escondia uma imensa fragilidade interior, uma vulnerabilidade que a fazia desprezar Jacob Black ainda mais por sua falta de compaixão.

— Acho que deve mesmo ir para casa — ela disse. — Sei que vou sentir sua falta, mas encontrarei alguém para cuidar dos meus dois monstrinhos quando for necessário.

Isabella sorriu com tristeza:

— Eles são adoráveis.

— Eu sei, mas é melhor não dizer isso a eles. E difícil ser a única mulher numa casa ocupada por três homens — e hesitou, antes de prosseguir. — Sei que não é o melhor momento para levantar esta questão, mas vou dizer algo que quero falar há muito tempo. Sou mais velha que você, Isabella, e já vi muitas coisas na vida. Sei o que sente por Jacob Black, ou pelo menos o que pensa que sente, mas acho que já é hora de descobrir que é capaz de amar outro homem.

— Mas eu...

— Apaixonar-se é fácil, minha amiga. Mas amar alguém de verdade é muito mais difícil; e continuar amando, apesar de todos os problemas da vida diária, é ainda mais trabalhoso e, por isso, muito mais gratificante.

— Entendo o que quer dizer...

— Nunca escondeu o seu desejo de ter filhos, e aposto que sabe o que deve fazer agora. Tire Jacob Black da cabeça e procure um bom homem com quem possa casar-se e ter esses filhos.

Vermelha e surpresa com a sugestão da amiga, Isabella protestou:

— Não posso desligar meus sentimentos e me casar com um homem que não amo só porque quero ter uma família!

Ângela estava certa. Queria filhos, e às vezes esse desejo era tão intenso que a fazia sofrer, despertando-a no meio da noite... mas o que ela estava sugerindo era impossível.

— Eu não amava Ben quando me casei com ele — Ângela revelou, surpreendendo-a.

Além dos pais, seus vizinhos formavam o casal mais feliz que já conhecera, e sempre pensara que fossem profundamente apaixonados desde o primeiro encontro. Ângela prosseguiu:

— E ele também não estava apaixonado por mim. Nós dois estávamos saindo de outros relacionamentos e nos conhecemos por acaso, desenvolvendo uma profunda amizade. Conversávamos muito, e acabamos descobrindo uma série de interesses em comum, incluindo o desejo de ter uma família, necessidade que nossos parceiros anteriores não haviam compartilhado. Decidimos tentar um relacionamento e, quando concluímos que nos entendíamos muito bem, resolvemos nos casar. Não por amor, mas porque acreditávamos que nossa relação podia dar certo. Nunca me arrependi dessa decisão, e acho que Ben também não faria diferente se pudesse voltar atrás. E sabe de uma coisa? Não sei como e quando aconteceu, mas hoje nos amamos profundamente.

— Eu invejo você, Ângela, mas honestamente...

— Escute, Isabella, nós duas somos muito parecidas. Pare de jogar a vida fora por um homem que não pode ter, e que só a feriu. Não passe o resto de seus dias chorando lágrimas de arrependimento. Aproveite esse tempo na casa de seus pais para pensar nas coisas que realmente quer e tomar uma decisão.

Talvez descubra que estou errada, que uma família, um marido e filhos não são o bastante para abandonar seus sonhos de amor, mas talvez faça descobertas surpreendentes sobre você mesma e suas reais necessidades.

Quando Isabella deixou a estrada principal e tomou o caminho da casa dos pais, ainda pensava nas coisas que Ângela havia dito. Uma casa... filhos... Sim, eram coisas que sempre desejara. Apesar da decisão de mudar-se para Londres e progredir na profissão, jamais deixara de ser a garota do interior que sempre fora. Gostara dos anos que havia passado na cidade grande, mas sempre soubera que seriam apenas um intervalo entre a infância e o papel de esposa e mãe.

Sempre que via os pais e a irmã, lembrava-se das coisas que mais desejava e de como afastava-se delas a cada dia.

Mas não fora capaz de distanciar-se de Jacob... Recusara-se a enxergar a verdade, a impossibilidade de um dia ele notá-la e descobrir-se apaixonado... Tinha vinte e nove anos de idade, e já não podia mais dar-se ao luxo de perder tempo com sonhos inatingíveis. Durante todos aqueles anos, impedira a aproximação de outros homens com quem, segundo Ângela, poderia ter sido feliz. Talvez houvesse... esquecido Jacob? Impossível! Ou não queria dar-se a chance de esquecê-lo? Havia perdido tanto tempo ao lado dele, alimentando esperanças inúteis, que talvez não tivesse a coragem necessária de tentar esquecê-lo e recomeçar a vida, admitindo que cometera um engano e comportara-se como uma adolescente tola e ingênua. Mas agora que era obrigada a afastar-se dele... Agora que...

Cansada, Isabella procurou acomodar-se melhor no assento do carro. As longas horas à frente da direção já provocavam dores em suas costas, mas felizmente os dias de verão eram mais longos e ainda havia luz suficiente para que chegasse à casa dos pais antes do anoitecer.

Ao pensar no casal, uma onda de calor envolveu seu coração. Seu pai havia se aposentado, e ainda morava com sua mãe na casa onde ela e a irmã haviam crescido. Três quilômetros distante do centro do povoado, a residência erguia-se imponente ao lado da mansão que, um dia, fora a sede da imensa fazenda que transformara-se num vilarejo.

A mansão ficara vazia por vários anos depois da morte do proprietário, pois ninguém demonstrara interesse em adquirir uma propriedade tão onerosa e distante da civilização, mas quando fora visitar os pais no último Natal, sua mãe contara excitada que a casa havia sido vendida. O novo proprietário era um perito da Comissão Florestal que decidira montar um negócio próprio, plantando e vendendo árvores nativas para as quais havia um excelente e promissor mercado em tempos de consciência ecológica.

Os pais haviam conhecido o novo vizinho pouco antes, mas Isabella tivera a impressão de que a simpatia fora imediata.

— Sozinho, naquela casa enorme — comentara a mãe, contando que o convidara para o Natal, mas que ele já assumira compromissos com amigos em outra cidade. — Ele é solteiro, e o único irmão mora na Austrália. Os pais morreram há muitos anos.

Como sua mãe conseguira tantas informações em tão pouco tempo era algo que Isabella jamais pudera entender. Era uma mulher naturalmente generosa, sempre preocupada com o bem estar de seus semelhantes, e talvez houvesse procurado o vizinho para oferecer a amizade do casal. O que teria dito sobre Jacob se o levasse para conhecê-la? Um pouco surpresa, Isabella concluiu que os pais não teriam gostado dele, e que ele, por sua vez, os teria tratado com a frieza e o distanciamento que usava com todas as pessoas que não julgava importantes o bastante para merecer sua atenção.

Mas Jacob não era realmente assim. Era inteligente, divertido e totalmente desprovido de vaidades. Ou estaria enganada? Talvez o amor houvesse funcionado como uma espécie de óculos de lentes coloridas, fazendo-a ver apenas as qualidades que desejava e ignorar os defeitos que certamente o diminuiriam a seus olhos.

Se Jacob era realmente o homem que queria acreditar que fosse, não teria se aproximado de Leah, uma mulher bonita e atraente, mas...

Isabella mordeu o lábio. Não tinha o direito de criticá-la só porque... Jacob provavelmente conseguia ver detalhes de sua personalidade ocultos à outra mulher, especialmente uma mulher apaixonada. O ciúme não permitia que julgasse com justiça e imparcialidade. Além do mais, que importância tinha sua opinião a respeito de Leah? Jacob a amava, e manifestara esse sentimento com todas as palavras.

Tensa, Isabella recordou aquele dia horrível, uma manhã de segunda-feira. Jacob havia ido passar o final de semana com amigos, mas na verdade estivera com Leah. Chegara na metade da manhã, entusiasmado e radiante.

Feliz, havia dito a Isabella que finalmente acontecera. Encontrara a mulher com quem desejava passar o resto de sua vida... uma mulher única, incomparável...

Ela ouvira em silêncio, tentando esconder a dor dilacerante que a invadira de imediato. Depois, quando conhecera Leah Clearwater, percebera o quanto havia sido ingênua por imaginar que Jacob pudesse apaixonar-se por ela. Eram completamente diferentes uma da outra. Ela era alta e esbelta, quase magra, e Leah era mais baixa, cheia de curvas sedutoras. Isabella era tímida, retraída, quieta e reservada, e Leah era desinibida, sempre pronta a promover os próprios encantos e talentos.

Enquanto ela preferia roupas sóbrias e discretas, de cores e estilo clássicos, Leah vestia-se com costureiros famosos, capazes de criar trajes propícios para realçar as partes mais interessantes de seu corpo curvilíneo.

Ao ver a maneira como Jacob olhava para ela, cheio de desejo e admiração, Isabella reconhecera a própria ingenuidade por ter alimentado tantas esperanças.

Simplesmente não era seu tipo. Jacob gostava dela, elogiara seu trabalho e a adulara por todos aqueles anos... e ela fora tola o bastante para usar tais cumprimentos como tijolos para a torre de esperanças que qualquer mulher sensível teria percebido não ter fundamentos. A realidade era que, com ou sem Leah, Jacob jamais a teria julgado desejável.

Com amargura, obrigou-se a encarar a dura realidade: não era o tipo de mulher que os homens desejavam.

De repente lembrou-se das inúmeras vezes em que sua irmã a criticara, dizendo que devia ser mais alegre e divertir-se.

— Você parece muito competente — Alice havia dito. — Tão perfeita que nenhum homem se atreveria a desmanchar seu penteado ou manchar seu batom.

Isabella ameaçara protestar, mas sentira-se muito magoada para prosseguir com a discussão. Afinal, que culpa tinha se não era o tipo alegre, cheia de curvas e encantos?

Apertando o volante com mais força, lembrou-se de como Leah sorrira ao comentar certos aspectos de sua personalidade.

— Honestamente, você é inacreditável. A típica solteirona frustrada, apaixonada por um homem que jamais poderá ter.

Aposto que ainda é virgem! Jacob costuma dizer que uma mulher da sua idade, que nunca teve um amante, é uma verdadeira piada. De qualquer forma, como ele mesmo diz, que homem de sangue quente ia querer uma mulher como você?

Sorrira com crueldade ao despejar seu veneno, os olhos claros cravados no rosto pálido de Isabella com um brilho de malícia.

Era terrível pensar em Jacob e Leah rindo de suas fraquezas.

Em meio à dor e ao sofrimento, ainda conseguiu perguntar-se por que, se confiava tanto no caráter de Jacob, não rejeitava imediatamente a ideia de que ele fora capaz de tamanha crueldade.

Conformara-se com a impossibilidade de ser amada por ele. Afinal, o amor não é um sentimento que se pode plantar ou arrancar do coração mediante um simples ato de vontade, mas o Jacob que admirava e julgava conhecer jamais teria rido de seus sentimentos, nem mesmo com a mulher com quem ia se casar. O Jacob que julgara conhecer teria demonstrado consideração e compaixão por todos os membros da raça humana, sem distinção.

O Jacob que julgara conhecer teria sido incapaz de um comportamento como o que Leah descrevera e, no entanto, quando a loira curvilínea despejara todos aqueles comentários maldosos e cruéis, Isabella não havia conseguido rejeitá-los de imediato. Limitara-se a ficar quieta, ouvindo e reconhecendo a própria ingenuidade.

E mesmo agora, não conseguia odiá-lo. Nem mesmo desprezá-lo.

Não. As emoções ácidas e amargas eram reservadas para si mesma, e por isso tivera de fugir. Não podia fraquejar e, em Londres, fatalmente encontraria uma desculpa para procurá-lo novamente. Não podia permitir que isso acontecesse.

Felizmente tinha a casa dos pais para refugiar-se. Eles não sabiam nada sobre os sentimentos que nutria por Jacob; a mãe sempre fazia perguntas sobre sua vida em Londres, querendo saber se havia conhecido alguém especial, e Isabella sabia o quanto ela gostaria que a filha mais nova se casasse e tivesse filhos, como a mais velha. Não por querer mais netos, mas porque sabia o quanto a própria Isabella desejava uma família.

Logo estaria em casa. Mais alguns quilômetros e estaria em Wrexall, o vilarejo onde crescera. Amava aquela parte do país, suas montanhas imponentes marcando as fronteiras com Welsh e Ludlow, onde o pai mantivera seu escritório de advocacia até pouco antes, quando decidira aposentar-se.

Havia sido nesse escritório, quando ainda frequentava a escola, que Isabella descobrira sua vocação de secretária. Sua ambição original fora aperfeiçoar os conhecimentos de idiomas a trabalhar no exterior, mas conhecera Jacob e tudo havia mudado. Agora era tarde demais para imaginar como teria sido sua vida se seus caminhos jamais houvessem se encontrado.

Quando Isabella entrou no vilarejo, as luzes do dia transformavam-se lentamente na escuridão da noite, pontilhada pelas luzes dos chalés que alinhavam-se ao longo da estrada.

Um sentimento familiar aqueceu seu coração, dissipando momentaneamente a dor e o sofrimento que a dilaceravam há dias. Por mais adulta que fosse, jamais deixara de sentir a emoção que sempre experimentava ao voltar para casa.

Nem mesmo a companhia de Jacob pudera suprir a falta que sentia dos pais, da irmã e dos velhos amigos, muitos deles longe da cidade natal, buscando melhores oportunidades de vida. Até a irmã se mudara, e havia ido morar em Dorset, com o marido.

Ao entrar na alameda que levava diretamente à casa que conhecia desde pequena, sentiu os olhos lacrimejantes e piscou várias vezes, temendo romper em lágrimas no momento em que visse os pais. Havia voltado para cuidar das próprias feridas, mas pretendia ter a dignidade de curá-las sozinha, sem a piedade e a compaixão de todos.

Ao cruzar os grandes portões de ferro, Isabella percebeu que não havia nenhuma luz acesa e estranhou. Em seguida concluiu que os pais deviam estar na cozinha, conversando e preparando o jantar.

Sorrindo para si mesma, desligou o carro e correu para a entrada lateral, surpreendendo-se com o que viu. A cozinha também estava às escuras, e não havia um único sinal de vida em toda a propriedade. A porta da garagem estava aberta e o automóvel dos pais não estava lá dentro.

Talvez houvessem ido fazer compras no vilarejo...

Estava começando a ficar realmente preocupada, quando ouviu um veículo aproximando-se pela alameda, além dos portões.

Correu para a frente da casa, mas o alívio desapareceu quando, intrigada, Isabella constatou que o carro não era o de seus pais. Pelo menos, jamais imaginara o casal passeando num Land Rover.

O rosto que desceu do jeep era desconhecido. Alto e forte, com cabelos negros e abundantes que pareciam precisar desesperadamente de uma tesoura, o recém-chegado a encarava com expressão intrigada.

Usava uma calça jeans velha e rasgada em um dos joelhos, e a camisa parecia ter sido comprada na mesma época. As botas estavam sujas de barro, como as mãos, e o rosto tinha sinais evidentes de cansaço.

Aproximando-se, ele avisou:

— Se está procurando pelos Swan, infelizmente perdeu a viagem. Eles foram para Dorset, visitar a filha mais velha.

Parece que ela teve um parto prematuro ontem à tarde, e o genro deles telefonou pedindo que fossem ajudá-lo com os... — e parou, assustado com a súbita palidez da visitante. — Não vai desmaiar, vai?

Desmaiar? Não era o tipo de mulher que desmaiava diante de notícias inesperadas!

— Não, não vou desmaiar. Só fiquei surpresa com a notícia.

Não sabia que meus pais haviam viajado.

— Seus pais? Então, você é Isabella! — exclamou incrédulo.

— Isso mesmo — ela respondeu, lembrando-se que não estava mais em Londres e que, ali, não havia necessidade de mostrar-se tão fria e defensiva. Além do mais, era óbvio que ele conhecia seus pais. — Você deve ser...

Edward Cullen — ele completou, estendendo a mão e recolhendo-a em seguida, notando o barro que a cobria. — Desculpe, mas passei o dia todo cuidando das árvores. Estava voltando para casa quando vi seu carro e decidi parar para ver quem era. Seus pais sabiam que você...?

— Não, eu... — e parou, incapaz de explicar os motivos da visita inesperada.

Então, este era o novo vizinho de seus pais, o homem que havia comprado a velha mansão. Era mais jovem do que esperava, talvez em torno dos trinta anos de idade, e devia ser realmente um excelente vizinho, ou não teria parado para verificar o que acontecia na casa dos novos amigos.

— Bem, eu já vou indo. Se não tiver a chave da casa, seus pais deixaram um chaveiro extra comigo...

— Oh, não se preocupe. Eu ainda tenho minha chave — Isabella garantiu, pensando em como as aparências podem enganar.

Ele não parecia um homem capaz de preocupar-se com o bem estar de quem quer que fosse, especialmente o de uma desconhecida, e parecia duro e frio... O oposto de Jacob, sempre tão sorridente é simpático. E, no entanto, Jacob jamais teria parado a caminho de casa para verificar a casa de um vizinho.

Sentindo que estava à beira das lágrimas, Isabella começou a virar-se para entrar e enfrentar a solidão da casa vazia. Deu os primeiros passos e parou, sentindo que o chão girava e oscilava sob seus pés como se houvesse se transformado em água. Uma voz masculina parecia chamá-la de algum ponto distante, mas o som vinha de tão longe que parecia irreal, como o ruído que se ouve ao encostar o ouvido numa concha. Mesmo assim, tentou virar-se para responder ao chamado, mas tudo foi ficando escuro... negro... Tarde demais, lembrou-se que saíra de casa sem comer absolutamente nada, resultado da falta de apetite que a dominara nos últimos dias.

Tentou dizer alguma coisa para a silhueta sombria que vinha em sua direção, mas foi envolvida por um carrossel escuro e silencioso e, apesar dos protestos anteriores, percebeu que estava desmaiando.


	3. Capítulo 2

**CAPÍTULO II**

Mas eu nunca desmaiei!

Ao abrir os olhos, Isabella descobriu que estava deitada na parte de trás do Land Rover. Tentou mover-se, mas mãos fortes a obrigaram a ficar quieta.

Vá devagar, se não quer cair novamente. Fique quieta e descanse um pouco.

Cair novamente... — Quem diabos ele pensava que era? — Eu nunca desmaiei, e se fizer o favor de me soltar...

'Tentou sentar-se e, horrorizada, descobriu que a cabeça começou a girar no momento em que a ergueu.

— Fique quieta — Edward insistiu.

A voz profunda e autoritária deveria tê-la aborrecido, mas, por alguma razão, o efeito foi exatamente o oposto, relaxando os músculos tensos e acalmando o corpo e a mente. Fechando os olhos, Isabella permaneceu onde estava, consciente dos dedos firmes que monitoravam sua pulsação.

— Tente respirar fundo e bem devagar. Não tão profunda mente...

Mais uma vez, ela obedeceu aos comandos firmes e gentis, ajustando o ritmo da respiração à voz que a instruía.

— Sente-se um pouco melhor?

Desta vez Isabella pôde abrir os olhos sem a incômoda sensação de estar num carrossel.

— A culpa foi minha — anunciou ao sentar-se na traseira do jeep que, para seu espanto, cheirava a terra molhada e mato fresco. — Não comi nada o dia todo.

Não comia adequadamente há dias, mas não precisava confessar todas as bobagens que andava fazendo de uma única vez.

De repente pensou no corpo harmonioso de Leah, em sua feminilidade e nos contornos arredondados de suas curvas, um contraste gritante com seu tipo físico quase angular. Magra e ressequida... Havia sido assim que Leah a descrevera, fazen do-a sentir-se velha e desgastada, apesar de ser dois anos mais jovem que a outra.

Os homens não gostavam de mulheres magras; gostavam de curvas, das promessas sedutoras de um corpo feminino bem torneado e proporcional. Encolhida, esperou que Edward Cullen comentasse o quanto estava magra mas, para seu alívio, ele limitou-se a dizer:

— Todos nós negligenciamos a alimentação quando temos coisas importantes a fazer. Eu mesmo tenho o hábito de esquecer de comer. Na verdade... Bem, eu estava indo para casa, e também não comi nada o dia todo. Como seus pais não estão aqui, por que não me acompanha? A sra. Weber foi limpar a casa hoje, e ela normalmente deixa alguma coisa preparada no forno.

Seria bobagem recusar o convite. Não estava em Londres, onde uma mulher precisava manter-se alerta contra convites inesperados e aproximações de desconhecidos. Além do mais, em todos os telefonemas que haviam trocado, sua mãe insistira em dizer o quanto gostava do novo vizinho.

Se recusasse o convite de Edward Cullen, teria de ficar em casa sozinha, chorando e recordando.

— Se tem certeza que não vou incomodar...

— Se não tivesse certeza, não teria feito a sugestão.

Apesar do tom seco, Isabella sentiu-se até aliviada. Era tão diferente de Jacob! Jacob, cujo charme mascarava uma crueldade e uma frieza capazes de ferir profundamente.

— Vou segui-lo em meu carro — ela sugeriu.

— Não, é melhor não... Duvido que desmaie novamente, mas é melhor não correr o risco.

— Mas isso significa que terá de me trazer de volta!

Mas Edward não ouvia seus protestos. Decidido, desceu da traseira do jeep e aproximou-se da porta do motorista.

Isabella apressou-se em segui-lo, lembrando-se dos inúmeros e desconfortáveis passeios que fizera em carrocerias como aquela durante sua adolescência.

Preparou-se para descer com um mínimo de dignidade, sem quebrar os saltos ou rasgar a saia, mas, para sua surpresa, Edward havia voltado e estendia os braços para segurá-la pela cintura.

— Por favor... Não é necessário... — ela gaguejou enver gonhada, compreendendo de imediato o quanto os protestos eram inúteis.

Era difícil demonstrar frieza e controle com a cabeça en terrada em seu ombro e as mãos presas de encontro ao peito musculoso, e para piorar a situação, Isabella descobriu que o corpo reagia à proximidade de maneira inesperada, o coração dispa rado e a respiração rápida e pesada.

Assustada, fechou os olhos, temendo que ele pudesse per ceber as sensações estranhas que experimentava, e tentou con vencer-se de que tudo não passava de uma reação normal ao contato inesperado. Há quanto tempo um homem não a tomava nos braços?

Tentou lembrar-se, aproveitando o esforço para afastar as sensações indesejáveis provocadas pelo contato, mas não con seguiu.

E claro que vivera algumas experiências inocentes na ado lescência, mas sempre fora mais tímida que a maioria das amigas, e de depois de conhecer Jacob...

Ao sentir a tensão de Isabella, Edward parou e disse:

— Não vou derrubá-la. Estou acostumado a carregar árvores, e se acha que elas não precisam de um tratamento cuidadoso, está enganada. Não há nada mais vulnerável que uma árvore jovem removida de seu ambiente.

Isabella descobriu que estava lutando contra um desejo quase histérico de rir. Lá estava ela, preocupada com a reação física provocada pelas mãos de Edward, enquanto ele comparava a situação com a que vivia todos os dias, carregando árvores de um lado para o outro.

Há muito tempo seu corpo não reagia daquela forma ino portuna e inconveniente, mas felizmente Edward já a colocava no banco de passageiros do Land Rover. Houve um tempo em que bastava a voz de Jacob para que ardesse por dentro, mas ultimamente... Isabella franziu a testa, tentando lembrar-se da úl tima vez em que o corpo reagira à presença dele, à sua se xualidade. Mas não conseguiu, o que era muito estranho, uma vez que o amava.

Ainda tinha o rosto contraído quando Edward acomodou-se diante do volante e pôs o carro em movimento.

Leah a descrevera como assexuada, e seria hipócrita se não reconhecesse um fundo de verdade no comentário. Amava Jacob e chegara a desejá-lo, mas ao longo dos anos o desejo trans formara-se numa estranha apatia, e agora não conseguia sequer lembrar-se da última vez em que sentira aquela intensa reação à presença de um homem.

Julgava ter atingido um estágio mais tranquilo de sua se xualidade e, no entanto, lá estava ela, reagindo de uma maneira que chegara a acreditar impossível, e não diante de Jacob, o homem que amava, mas diante de um desconhecido que, além de tudo, não encorajara a menor aproximação.

O que estava acontecendo? Por que de repente seu corpo rebelava-se contra tudo o que julgava correto e adequado? Teria sido melhor se houvesse recusado o convite de Edward Cullen para o jantar. Mas... pensando bem, por que deveria recusar? Era pouco provável que ele voltasse a tomá-la nos braços e, sendo assim, não corria o risco de ser novamente dominada pelas sensações que experimentara há alguns minu tos.

Na verdade, o melhor a fazer era esquecer o episódio. En frentara um grande trauma emocional recentemente, e era de se esperar que tivesse algumas reações estranhas.

Ao ver a silhueta da velha mansão tomando forma na escuridão, Isabella tentou ignorar a voz interior que indicava a diferença entre reações físicas e emocionais.

Afinal, conhecia-se o bastante para saber que jamais pro curaria conforto e segurança nos braços de um homem, especialmente um desconhecido. E Leah deixara bem claro que ela não era o tipo de mulher que os homens julgavam desejável ou atraente. Seria loucura tentar demonstrar que Leah estava enganada usando expedientes que...

A direção de seus pensamentos a fez parar assustada. Um relacionamento físico com um homem que não fosse Jacob? Um homem que não amava? Só podia estar enlouquecendo! Os choques dos eventos recentes haviam abalado seu equilíbrio mental, além do emocional.

Decidida, disse a si mesma que tinha de parar de pensar em bobagens. Já tinha problemas demais para resolver sem sair em busca de outros, mais complexos e perigosos.

Vários anos haviam se passado desde que visitara a mansão pela última vez, quando acompanhara a mãe numa visita de Natal ao antigo proprietário, mas ainda lembrava-se de como o lugar a fascinara durante toda a infância.

Edward estacionou o carro atrás da casa, onde antes ficavam os estábulos, e Isabella foi incapaz de conter a curiosidade.

— Por que comprou esta casa?

Ele sorriu. Tinha um sorriso encantador, e uma covinha graciosa no lado direito do rosto que a fez sentir vontade de erguer a mão para tocá-la. Edward podia não ter a beleza de vastadora de Jacob, mas era tão atraente quanto ele. Um homem em quem qualquer mulher poderia confiar e apoiar-se, e que certamente daria um bom pai.

Afinal, de onde vinham todas essas ideias absurdas e sem propósito? Um bom pai... Que coisa ridícula para pensar sobre um homem que nem conhecia!

— Por causa do terreno — ele respondeu. — As árvores eram de má qualidade e boa parte dos carvalhos teve de ser derrubada, mas o solo é perfeito para os meus propósitos. A metragem do terreno é excelente e a terra é bem irrigada. A princípio fiquei com receio de transplantar nossos estoques para cá, mas felizmente as árvores estão crescendo saudáveis, sem grandes perdas. Transplantar árvores adultas é sempre um risco, e é por isso que, antes de vendê-las, gosto de verificar o local para onde estão indo e a disposição do proprietário para seguir o programa de manutenção até que elas tenham raízes fortes. Estamos vendendo bem depois dos prejuízos da última tempestade, mas isso exige uma produção maior e mais trabalho.

Isabella estava fascinada e confusa.

— Não pensei que fosse possível transplantar árvores adultas.

— E não é, a menos que tenham recebido cuidados especiais para este propósito. Eu já trabalhava para a Comissão Florestal quando herdei o negócio de meu tio. Pensei em vendê-lo, mas as tempestades de 87 acabaram com o estoque de árvores maduras e eu tive de me dedicar à empresa. Crescemos muitos e sentimos necessidade de expandir os limites, e então eu passei a procurar um local propício para nos mudarmos.

— Parece muito interessante. Não tinha a menor ideia de que se pudesse transplantar árvores grandes.

— Se está mesmo interessada, por que não aproveita o tempo que vai passar aqui para conhecer nossas atividades? Eu poderia levá-la aos locais estratégicos, onde as árvores estão sendo preparadas para os transplantes.

— Eu adoraria.

— Sente-se melhor, ou acha que ainda corre o risco de...?

— Não, não! — ela interrompeu. — Estou bem, obrigada.  
Uma coisa era dizer a si mesma que as sensações incômodas provocadas pelo contato não se repetiriam, e outra bem diferente era pôr a prova suas convicções, especialmente num espaço de tempo tão curto.

Ainda não consegui mexer na casa — Edward preveniu, enquanto atravessavam o pátio. — Como eu disse, a sra. Weber vem cuidar da limpeza duas vezes por semana, e até agora só fiz melhorias na cozinha e em um dos quartos. O resto...

— É uma casa grande para um homem sozinho.

— Eu sei, mas não pretendia morar sozinho quando a comprei.

Imediatamente, Isabella imaginou o que provavelmente havia acontecido. Como ela, Edward devia ter sido rejeitado pela mulher que amava. Talvez ela não quisesse morar num local tão isolado, ou não o amasse o bastante para enfrentar a mudança. Ninguém sabia melhor que ela o quanto esse tipo de rejeição doía, provocando marcas eternas e profundas. Sentiu vontade de tocá-lo, de oferecer sua solidariedade e compreensão, mas ele já havia se afastado para abrir a porta da cozinha.

Ao entrar no aposento, Isabella teve de fazer um grande esforço para conter uma exclamação admirada diante da transformação.

Paredes haviam sido removidas para aumentar o espaço disponível, e o fogão de lenha, antigamente uma espécie de mons tro que cuspia fumaça e fuligem, fora substituído por um modelo mais moderno, cuja presença aquecia todo o ambiente.

Onde antes existira uma coleção de armários antiquados e uma pia de pedra, agora havia uma série de módulos que, a julgar pela qualidade, deviam ser de carvalho. O piso de már more fora polido e coberto por aconchegantes tapetes coloridos, e as paredes haviam sido pintadas com um tom suave de bege. Sobre um dos módulos do armário, Edward colocara um autêntico serviço de chá de porcelana chinesa.

Um grande sofá fora instalado ao lado do fogão, e a mesa no centro da cozinha era grande o bastante para abrigar uma família de bom tamanho.

Com algumas flores nos vasos e o delicioso aroma de comida caseira, aquele ambiente ficaria perfeito.

Ficou ótimo — ela comentou admirada, virando-se para encará-lo. — Não sei quem instalou os módulos dos armários, mas deve ter pago uma fortuna por eles. A qualidade da madeira é impressionante!

É carvalho cultivado. Eu mesmo cortei as árvores e cons truí os módulos.

Parecia tão desprovido de orgulho que Isabella sentiu-se tola por ter admirado o trabalho bem feito. Mas em seguida compreendeu que provavelmente o embaraçara com os elogios, e que talvez ele não estivesse habituado a ver seu trabalho reconhecido.

Enquanto assimilava as possibilidades, marcou mais um ponto contra a mulher que o abandonara. Teria construído a cozinha para ela, trabalhando com amor e dedicação para de pois descobrir...?

Piscando várias vezes para afastar o perigo das lágrimas iminentes, Isabella disse em voz baixa:

Pode ter sido fácil para você, mas insisto em dizer que os armários são perfeitos. A madeira tem algo que provoca um desejo de tocá-la — e parou, embaraçada com o ar espantado que viu no rosto dele.

Poucas pessoas são capazes de reconhecer as qualidades dessa madeira. Para a maioria delas, é simplesmente... madeira. Não conseguem identificar o apelo tátil, a atração... — e interrompeu-se. — Desculpe. Não estou aqui para dar aulas sobre a percepção das pessoas. Vamos ver o que a sra. Weber deixou no forno.

Isabella ficou onde estava, vendo-o examinar o compartimento inferior do fogão e retirar uma assadeira.

— Parece uma torta — anunciou.

— E deve estar deliciosa — Isabella complementou, sentindo o estômago vazio contrair-se.

Era a primeira vez que sentia fome desde que Jacob anunciara o casamento. A primeira vez que conseguia esquecer os próprios problemas e interessar-se pelos de outra pessoa.

Edward devolveu a assadeira ao forno e acendeu-o:

A sra. Weber vive dizendo que este fogão é maravilhoso, mas eu ainda não tive tempo para testá-lo.

O que não me surpreende — ela riu.

Isabella falou sobre as visitas que fizera à mansão quando criança e sobre como espantara-se com as mudanças que ele havia realizado.

— Eu gosto de fazer pequenos consertos. E no inverno, quando os dias são mais curtos, é interessante ter alguma atividade dentro de casa.

Isabella fitou-o e imaginou se estaria pensando nela, na mulher que amava, e em como as coisas teriam sido diferentes se ela estivesse ali, participando de sua vida. Parecia tão sombrio que ela virou-se para oferecer um pouco de privacidade, e surpreendeu-se ao ouvi-lo dizer:

— O problema é que, em vez de reformar a casa, tenho de cuidar de uma pilha de papéis aborrecidos, minha maior dor de cabeça desde que herdei o negócio. Meu tio deixou os documentos em tal estado de confusão, que tive de contratar um contador para colocá-los em ordem. Eles recomendaram um computador e um programa moderno, eficiente para o aspecto financeiro e para o registro dos esquemas de replantio que pretendo criar, mas a primeira vez que tentei usar aquela coisa... Não sei o que acontece comigo, mas devo ter algum problema sério com questões burocráticas e administrativas.

Isabella sorriu, divertindo-se com o tom exasperado e aborrecido da voz dele, e de repente percebeu que Edward mantinha os olhos fixos em seu rosto... em seus lábios, para ser mais exata.

Imóvel, atônita com a sensação erótica provocada por um simples olhar, precisou de vários segundos para recuperar-se e reagir.

Vermelha, compreendeu que Edward não estava olhando para sua boca com intenções obscuras ou sensuais, mas porque confundira seu sorriso com sarcasmo diante de suas inabilidades.

Embaraçada, querendo reparar a situação delicada, ofereceu sem pensar:

— Bem, se eu puder fazer alguma coisa para ajudar... Pretendo ficar na casa de meus pais por algum tempo, e posso tentar organizar seus papéis.

Ele a encarava com ar tão surpreso, que Isabella parou de repente, temendo estar sendo inoportuna.

— Desculpe — gemeu. — Já deve ter encontrado outra solução para o problema.

— Não! Não encontrei solução alguma, e se está falando sério, não imagina o quanto estará me ajudando. Simplesmente não consigo entender aquele amontoado de números. Disse que pretende passar algum tempo por aqui?

— Eu... Sim, pretendo. Na verdade... — e hesitou. De qual quer forma, toda a população do vilarejo acabaria sabendo que abandonara seu emprego em Londres. — Eu decidi tirar umas férias prolongadas e passar alguns meses em casa. Sinto falta do campo, da minha família e do lugar onde nasci.

Estava tentando oferecer uma explicação madura e razoável para a atitude infantil que havia tomado.

Felizmente ele não fez perguntas, e limitou-se a dizer:

— Londres não é a cidade dos meus sonhos. Nem Londres, nem qualquer outra com metade do seu tamanho.

Enquanto conversavam, Edward movia-se pela cozinha com movimentos seguros, recolhendo pratos, garfos, facas e guardanapos que ia colocando sobre a mesa.

Quando a torta terminou de ser aquecida, ele cortou-a e serviu os pedaços em dois pratos, deixando-os sobre a mesa e indicando o lugar onde Isabella devia sentar-se.

— Acho que perdi o hábito de comer acompanhado — riu, ocupando a cadeira diante dela.

Ele lavara as mãos ao entrar, mas ainda usava as roupas velhas e surradas. Depois da inevitável comparação com a elegância impecável de Jacob, Isabella descobriu que sentia-se mais confortável com Edward, exatamente por causa das roupas e das maneiras casuais. Sentia-se a vontade como jamais sentira-se com Jacob, capaz de relaxar e agir com espontaneidade, em vez de passar o tempo todo tentando mostrar o melhor de si. Enquanto comia, descobriu que estava gostando de ser o alvo das preocupações e atenções de um homem em vez de ter de fazer todo o trabalho e ainda ser divertida e interessante, como acontecia quando estava com Jacob.

Só agora percebia o quanto a relação com ele havia sido artificial, como tentara atingir um grau de perfeição que talvez atraísse sua atenção. Agira como alguém enfeitiçado, perseguindo um objetivo impossível e, no entanto, o amava; dentre todas as pessoas, devia sentir-se a vontade com ele, confortável e feliz.

Afastou os pensamentos incômodos e concentrou-se em Edward, que falava sobre seus planos para a casa e o trabalho.

Ele tinha histórias fascinantes sobre os anos que passara na Comissão Florestal, viajando por locais distantes e exóticos, e já haviam terminado de limpar a cozinha quando, ao olhar para o relógio, Isabella descobriu que passava de uma hora da manhã.

— Meu Deus, o que vai pensar de mim? Abusando de sua hospitalidade dessa maneira! Você deve acordar cedo.

— Nem tanto. Além do mais, não é sempre que posso desfrutar da companhia de uma mulher bonita e inteligente.

Isabella congelou. Sabia que era inteligente, mas bonita...

— Eu disse algo errado?

A pergunta a assustou. Estava tão acostumada com os cumprimentos quase sádicos de Jacob, que não sabia como reagir diante de um homem que não parecia notar o quanto tinha consciência de sua falta de atrativos. Mesmo assim, era óbvio que ele a elogiara como uma forma de agradá-la, sem nenhuma ironia. Não queria estragar a noite agradável dizendo que não era necessário dizer coisas que ela sabia serem mentiras.

— Estou um pouco cansada — desculpou-se. — Na verdade, acho que já devia ter ido embora.

— Está realmente ficando tarde. Desculpe meu egoísmo, está bem? Segurei você aqui mais tempo do que devia. Vou levá-la para casa. Acha que ficará bem sozinha?

O interesse a surpreendeu mais uma vez. Acostumara-se às expectativas de Jacob sobre sua autossuficiência, e era estranho ser tratada como uma criatura frágil e vulnerável.

— É claro que sim — respondeu. — E sinto muito ter dado tanto trabalho. Eu nunca...

— Você nunca desmaiou — ele interrompeu com um sorriso. — Já disse isso antes.

— Como fui inconsequente. Viajar de estômago vazio, sem telefonar para verificar se meus pais estariam em casa. Vou entrar em contato com eles amanhã cedo para saber sobre Alice.

— Deixar Londres foi uma decisão repentina, não? — Edward perguntou alguns momentos depois, quando acomodaram-se no Land Rover.

Isabella sabia que a questão era natural naquelas circunstâncias, mas mesmo assim ficou tensa, lembrando-se de como decidira voltar para casa como uma criança buscando o conforto do colo materno.

— De certa forma...

Sentindo sua hesitação, Edward murmurou:

— Desculpe. Não quis ser indiscreto.

— Não, está tudo bem — disse, percebendo o quanto desejava dizer toda a verdade de uma vez. Sempre odiara mentiras e hipocrisia, e fingir que decidira apenas descansar era quase ridículo. — Deixei meu emprego porque... Porque me apaixonei por Jacob, meu chefe. Ele não me ama, e não há a menor  
possibilidade de que algum dia venha a me amar. Na verdade, Jacob vai se casar com outra mulher.

Edward permaneceu em silêncio e, sem encará-lo, Isabella prosseguiu:

Patético, não é? Uma mulher crescida, correndo para a casa dos pais na primeira dificuldade que encontra.

Pois eu acho absolutamente normal. Procurar o conforto daqueles que realmente nos amam é um comportamento comum quando enfrentamos alguma crise emocional. Esse homem... Não há a menor possibilidade dele mudar de ideia?

Isabella encarou-o, buscando sinais de piedade em seu rosto, mas tudo o que viu foi interesse e solidariedade. Mais tranquila, respondeu:

— Não. Eu me apaixonei por ele quando tinha dezenove anos, e passei todo esse tempo esperando que um dia, por algum milagre, ele me visse e descobrisse que estava apaixonado. Agora sei o quanto fui ridícula e ingênua.

Determinada a contar tudo o que vivera, Isabella respirou fundo e reuniu toda a coragem que possuía. Havia algo no silêncio compreensivo de Edward Cullen que a deixava a vontade para falar e fazer confidências. Por que era um estranho?

Talvez... Mas que importância tinha isso? De repente sentia necessidade de conversar com alguém, de verbalizar toda sua dor e humilhação. Sabia que poderia arrepender-se mais tarde, mas agora só queria desabafar.

— Quando a noiva de Jacob disse que eles sabiam tudo sobre os sentimentos que eu pensava ter mantido em segredo, compreendi que não poderia continuar trabalhando para ele. Já era terrível amá-lo sem a esperança de ser correspondida, mas descobrir que eles sabiam a respeito desses sentimentos e divertiam-se com isso, foi simplesmente insuportável. Talvez tenha decidido partir pelas razões erradas, mas sei que a decisão foi acertada. Você deve estar pensando que sou a maior idiota do mundo!

— Você não é idiota, e sei o que está sentindo. Amar alguém sabendo que jamais será correspondido é o pior sofrimento que alguém pode suportar.

Estaria falando por experiência própria? Isabella suspeitava que sim, e isso a fez sentir-se mais relaxada, menos embaraçada por ter descarregado a torrente de emoções sobre um estranho.

— Não sei por que estou dizendo todas essas coisas. Normalmente eu nunca...

— Talvez seja exatamente por isso — Edward cortou. — Às vezes é difícil fazer confidências a pessoas mais próximas de nós e, nesses momentos, precisamos do alívio de desabafar com um desconhecido. Não precisa preocupar-se, porque eu jamais comentarei sua história com quem quer que seja.

— Oh, não... Eu não estava pensando nisso — disse, horrorizada por ele imaginar que o julgava capaz de trair suas confidências, e consciente de que a preocupação era proveniente do desejo de provocar uma boa impressão em Edward Cullen.

Por que a opinião dele devia ter alguma importância? Eram estranhos! Edward podia ser vizinho de seus pais, mas assim que aquelas férias terminassem, só voltaria a vê-lo em raras ocasiões, o que significava que não devia importar-se com o que pensava a seu respeito, como pessoa ou como mulher.

Um arrepio incômodo e persistente percorreu sua pele. Como ele podia pensar nela de maneira diferente daquela in dicada por Leah, alguém assexuada e sem atrativos, um fracasso tão grande que tornara-se alvo de suas piadas maldosas?

Sem perceber, afastou-se um pouco do homem que dirigia a seu lado e notou que ele tinha uma expressão contrariada, como se algo o aborrecesse.

— Então, veio para casa para curar um coração partido — Edward concluiu. — Pelo que acabei de ouvir, acho que teve sorte. Qualquer homem capaz de... — e parou, sentindo os olhos de Isabella cravados em seu rosto.

Sorte? Como ele conseguira concluir alguma coisa com tão poucas informações? Não conhecia Jacob, não sabia nada sobre seu caráter... Talvez estivesse apenas tentando ser gentil. Buscou a resposta em seu rosto, mas não conseguiu enxergar através da expressão sombria.

— Jacob não teve culpa — ela disse. — Eu devia ter percebido há muito tempo que... Ah, esqueça! Você não pode estar interessado nisso. É melhor me levar para casa depressa, antes que eu comece a lamentar minha falta de sorte e de inteligência.

O que Edward devia estar pensando dela, uma mulher capaz de relatar detalhes íntimos de sua vida a um homem que acabara de conhecer?

Como se pudesse ler seus pensamentos, ele disse:

— Admiro sua coragem. Nem todas as pessoas são capazes de expressar os sentimentos com tanta honestidade.

O comentário a fez encará-lo com ar surpreso. Teria sido magoado pelas mentiras de uma mulher, ou simplesmente decepcionara-se ao descobrir que não era amado, quando julgava ser? Como seria esta mulher, e onde estaria agora? Talvez Edward ainda a amasse e desejasse. Talvez passasse as noites acordado, sentindo a falta dela a seu lado. .

Surpresa, percebeu o quanto a imaginação caminhava de pressa, invadindo campos que não lhe diziam respeito. Temendo que ele pudesse ver a confusão estampada em seu rosto, virou-se e olhou pela janela.

— Já que vai passar algum tempo por aqui, se houver alguma coisa que eu possa fazer para ajudá-la...

Tensa, sentindo que lágrimas quentes ameaçavam brotar de seus olhos diante de tanta sensibilidade, Isabella perguntou-se por que aquele homem a tratava com tanta gentileza. Eram estranhos! Solidariedade? Sentimento de companheirismo porque haviam passado pelo mesmo tipo de sofrimento? Ou seria apenas uma dessas raras pessoas capazes de oferecer ajuda e com preensão incondicionais?

— Eu... Obrigada, é muito gentil de sua parte. Estou me sentindo tola por ter importunado você com toda essa história.

— Você não me importunou.

As palavras a confortaram, fazendo-a sentir-se menos envergonhada e mais a vontade.

Notando que parecia distraído, concluiu que Edward devia estar pensando nela, na mulher que gostaria de ter a seu lado.

Uma hora mais tarde, finalmente instalada em seu antigo quarto, Isabella descobriu que sentia inveja dessa mulher. Como deixara escapar a sorte de ser amada por um homem como Edward Cullen? Um homem forte e confiante que, embora não possuísse o charme de Jacob, tinha qualidades que qualquer mulher saudável julgaria muito atraentes. Certamente seria um marido leal e carinhoso, um bom pai, um companheiro amigo e compreensivo. Sentindo o coração bater mais depressa, admitiu que ele provavelmente seria um bom amante. Terno, apaixonado, ardente...

Estranho que soubesse tudo isso sobre uma pessoa que acabara de conhecer, e que fosse incapaz de afirmar as mesmas coisas a respeito de Jacob, a quem conhecia há anos e a quem amara em segredo por tanto tempo. Jacob... Fechou os olhos e tentou bloquear a imagem de seu rosto, afastando da mente as coisas horríveis que Leah havia dito. Tentou não imaginar os dois juntos, rindo às suas custas, divertindo-se com sua estupidez, sua inadequação... e sua total falta de atrativos.

Naquela noite Isabella dormiu bem, melhor até do que no período anterior aos eventos recentes que haviam marcado sua vida.

Quando despertou e descobriu que passava das oito da ma nhã, concluiu que o sono devia-se à mudança de ares, e só quando estava na cozinha, saboreando uma xícara de café forte e aromático, pensou na possibilidade de Edward Cullen ter alguma relação com a noite de sono profundo e sem sonhos.

_Edward Cullen_.

Na noite anterior ele fora bom e atencioso, mas sabia que, se não houvesse desmaiado, jamais teria permitido que ele se aproximasse o suficiente para revelar tais características. Na verdade, tinha de admitir que, durante os anos que passara obcecada pelo amor de Jacob, construíra barreiras capazes de manter qualquer outra pessoa afastada de sua vida. No fundo, sempre soubera que os verdadeiros amigos, aqueles que realmente preocupavam-se com sua felicidade, teriam tentado convencê-la a não viver em função de Jacob, um homem que ob viamente não correspondia a seus sentimentos, e que tentasse fazer amizades e estabelecer relações com outras pessoas.

Com esse comportamento, havia impedido que a fizessem perceber o engano que estava cometendo... atirando a vida pela janela.

Teria realmente desperdiçado um precioso tempo de vida? Todos aqueles anos amando Jacob, esperando e querendo... haviam sido apenas perda de tempo?

Não se estivesse preparada para aprender com os erros, re conhecendo a autodestruição de tudo o que havia feito e pre venindo-se contra a possibilidade de repetir as mesmas atitudes.

E para isso, tinha de começar imediatamente. A partir da quele dia, daquele momento, pensaria apenas no presente e no futuro, esquecendo o passado.

Já aceitara que Jacob nunca a amaria, que jamais sorriria para ela como tantas vezes o vira sorrir para Leah. Com lágrimas nos olhos, sentiu que o coração batia novamente no ritmo da tristeza e da infelicidade.

Chorar não a ajudaria em nada. Extravasar a dor e as emo ções mais profundas não a fariam sentir-se melhor. Voltara para casa a fim de fugir de Jacob, de suas lembranças, e não para mergulhar nelas e na autopiedade, destruindo-se ainda mais.

Felizmente aceitara o convite de Edward Cullen para uma visita. Não sabia nada sobre o replantio de árvores, a não ser o fato de que, há algum tempo, empresários de visão haviam descoberto que o ramo era promissor, especialmente em função dos baixos impostos.

Mas o empreendimento de Edward Cullen era diferente. Na noite anterior, ouvindo-o falar sobre a necessidade de alterar o processo de reflorestamento que considerava inadequado em boa parte da Grã-Bretanha e substitui-lo pelo plantio de espé cies nativas selecionadas, percebera que, para ele, o negócio não era apenas uma forma de ganhar a vida, mas algo muito gratificante.

Surpresa, descobriu que esperava o momento de revê-lo com grande ansiedade. Edward Cullen era uma companhia tão agra dável que, com ele, o tempo havia passado depressa.

Devia simplesmente ir até lá, ou seria melhor telefonar pri meiro? Na noite anterior, não haviam combinado uma hora para a visita.

Finalmente concluiu que teria de ir sem avisar, pois não sabia o número de seu telefone. Mas antes, tinha algo a fazer.

Tentando conter a ansiedade, ligou para a casa da irmã em Dorset para obter informações sobre Alice e o bebê.

— Isabella! — sua mãe assustou-se. — Já estava ficando preocupada! Liguei mais de dez vezes para a sua casa e para o escritório, e não a encontrei em lugar algum. Onde você está? O que aconteceu?

— Estou em casa, mamãe. Na sua casa. Cheguei ontem à noite. Sei que devia ter telefonado antes de vir, mas... Bem, de qualquer forma, tive a sorte de encontrar seu novo vizinho e ele me falou sobre Alice. Como ela está? E o bebê?

— Alice ainda está um pouco assustada, mas felizmente tudo correu bem. Agora você é tia de uma menina. Pode ima ginar como Jasper está feliz, depois de dois garotos?

— Acho que sim — Isabella riu.

— O nome dela é Clary. O hospital decidiu retê-las mais alguns dias por precaução, e seu pai e eu teremos de ficar em Dorset pelo menos mais uma semana.

Uma semana. Isabella mordeu o lábio e estremeceu, percebendo o quanto o maltratara ultimamente. Estava inchado e dolorido, resultado óbvio do irritante hábito de mordê-los quando estava nervosa.

— Importa-se se eu ficar aqui até vocês voltarem? .

— É claro que não, Isabella! Essa ainda é a sua casa! Tirou férias? — e parou, antes de perguntar com tom preocupado: — Está doente, querida?

— Não, mamãe, estou muito bem — mentiu.

Quando os pais voltassem para casa, haveria muito tempo para explicar a decisão de deixar o emprego. Embora nunca houvessem discutido o assunto, suspeitava de que a mãe ima ginava alguma coisa sobre os sentimentos que nutria por Jacob e que, portanto, ficaria satisfeita quando soubesse que resolvera afastar-se, especialmente agora que ele ia se casar.

Mas Leah e suas cruéis revelações eram assuntos que não poderia discutir com a família; afinal, essa era uma das razões pelas quais decidira partir, para escapar das perguntas dos amigos e de suas tentativas bem intencionadas, porém incômodas! de descobrir por que pedira demissão.

Isabella conversou com os dois sobrinhos e o cunhado, e havia acabado de desligar quando o telefone tocou. Pensando ser alguém à procura de seus pais, atendeu de imediato e surpreendeu-se ao ouvir a voz de Edward Cullen do outro lado da linha.

— Acabei de me lembrar que não combinamos um horário na noite passada — ele disse. — Tenho de ir até o vilarejo, e posso passar para apanhá-la no caminho de volta, se for conveniente.

Isabella pensou em dizer que podia ir em seu próprio carro, mas em seguida compreendeu que seria tolice usar dois auto móveis para irem ao mesmo lugar. Engolindo o desejo de mostrar-se independente e capaz de cuidar de si mesma, res pondeu:

— Se não for incômodo...

— Se fosse, eu não teria sugerido.

A resposta a pegou de surpresa. Ainda não estava acostu mada com tanta franqueza, e Jacob jamais teria sido tão direto. Jacob... Jacob... Respirando fundo e lutando contra as lembranças dolorosas, ouviu Edward Cullen anunciar o horário em que passaria para apanhá-la.

— Estarei esperando — disse com educação e cortesia.

— Eu também.

Por alguma razão, o comentário simples provocou uma reação intensa e inesperada, um sentimento de antecipação seguido por uma onda de medo, como se previsse algum perigo.

Afinal, o que havia para temer? Não conseguia lembrar-se da última vez em que sentira-se tão a vontade com alguém.

— Talvez seja isso — disse a si mesma, depois de desligar o telefone.

Talvez a apreensão fosse provocada justamente por sentir-se tão a vontade com um homem que mal conhecia. No estado vulnerável em que se encontrava, a última coisa de que pre cisava era envolver-se emocionalmente com outro homem.

Envolver-se emocionalmente? Com Edward Cullen? Um homem que, até a noite anterior, não passava de um estranho? Ridículo! Impossível! Afinal, como poderia envolver-se com alguém se ainda amava Jacob?

Estava procurando problemas onde não existiam.

Não tinha motivos para temer a companhia de Edward. Como ela, ele também sofrera a agonia de amar a pessoa errada, e também devia estar disposto a evitar novos envolvi mentos. Curiosa, imaginou há quanto tempo ele teria terminado o romance. Era um homem atraente, apesar de não possuir a beleza convencional que muitas mulheres valorizavam.

Teria permanecido sozinho desde o rompimento? Essas coi sas são mais difíceis para os homens, como ouvira dizer várias vezes. Ela e Jacob não haviam sido amantes, mas... A bem da verdade, nenhum homem fora seu amante.

Nunca se importara com isso durante os anos que passara iludindo-se, convencendo-se de que, um dia, por algum mila gre, Jacob descobriria que a amava, mas agora era obrigada a encarar a verdade.

Tinha vinte e nove anos de idade, e ainda era virgem! Sor rindo com amargura, perguntou-se por que o fato era tão im portante. Por que arrependia-se por não ter dividido seu corpo com amantes eventuais? E o que havia de tão errado nisso? Agora, aos vinte e nove anos e emocionalmente madura, sabia que seria mais difícil aceitar um relacionamento puramente físico.

Mais difícil? Por que não encarava a verdade? Seria im possível! O que significava... O que significava que, a menos que estivesse preparada para seguir o conselho de Ângela e procurar um homem bom e sincero com quem pudesse aco modar-se, era pouco provável que conseguisse ter uma família e os filhos que tanto desejava.

Não era corajosa o bastante para ter um romance casual só para engravidar, e quanto a apaixonar-se... era outra coisa que não voltaria a acontecer. Apaixonara-se por Jacob, e ainda pagava o preço de sua ingenuidade.

Mesmo que pudesse deixar de amá-lo, nunca mais conse guiria interessar-se por outro homem.

Com um suspiro triste, concluiu que era melhor abandonar os pensamentos mórbidos e entregar-se a assuntos mais pro dutivos e menos sombrios.

Não sabia se Edward Cullen encontrara uma maneira de acabar com sua dor, mas talvez ele pudesse ajudá-la com con selhos e opiniões construtivas.

Jamais tivera facilidade para fazer confidências e nunca ti vera amigos do sexo oposto. Por isso, surpreendeu-se com a descoberta de que gostaria de discutir sua situação com um homem que acabara de conhecer.

Talvez porque boa parte das barreiras caíra no encontro inicial, agora sentia-se como se o conhecesse há muito tempo, e não apenas há algumas horas.

Estava ansiosa para revê-lo, e um arrepio de antecipação percorreu seu corpo quando ouviu o som do carro aproximan do-se.

Edward chegou alguns minutos antes do combinado, surpreen dendo-a novamente. Jacob jamais chegava adiantado para o que quer que fosse, desculpando-se sempre com um de seus sorrisos encantadores e deixando os outros com a sensação de que não eram importantes o bastante para merecer a honra de sua pon tualidade. Enquanto pegava a bolsa e o casaco, imaginou se Jacob costumava deixar Leah esperando.

Por alguma razão, duvidava. Leah era o tipo de mulher que jamais ficaria esperando por um homem.

Só percebeu o quanto os dois combinavam em seu egoísmo quando estava fechando a porta da sala, e o pensamento a fez parar onde estava, assustando-a com sua natureza quase he rética. Em todos aqueles anos, nunca permitira-se criticá-lo nem mesmo na privacidade de seus pensamentos e, no entanto, lá estava ela, julgando-o com facilidade espantosa.

Chocada, compreendeu que, se não amasse Jacob com tanta intensidade, seria capaz de desprezá-lo e até odiá-lo. Se es quecesse a beleza e o charme, que agora sabia ser artificial e forçado, o que restaria? Um homem egoísta e autocentrado, cuja personalidade mais a repelia que atraía.

Era uma descoberta desagradável. Jamais julgara-se tola o bastante para dar tanta importância à aparência de alguém. O que importava era o caráter, a generosidade, a honestidade de sentimentos e emoções, e agora surpreendia-se admitindo que, se Jacob não fosse tão bonito... Não podia desculpar-se dizendo que tinha apenas dezenove anos quando o conhecera, porque dez anos haviam se passado desde então.

— Algum problema?

Edward a esperava no portão, e seu tom preocupado a fez voltar à realidade.

— Não, nenhum.

— Ainda bem. Por um momento, pensei que houvesse re cebido más notícias.

Notícias? De quem? Jacob, talvez?

Isabella encarou-o com expressão confusa e, sorrindo, Edward explicou:

— Você disse que ia telefonar para a casa de sua irmã, lembra-se?

— Oh, sim! Alice teve uma menina, e felizmente as duas passam bem, embora ainda estejam no hospital. Meus pais ficarão em Dorset mais alguns dias, e amanhã irei a Ludlow para enviar um cartão e um presente para Clary.

— Clary?

— Minha mais nova sobrinha — ela sorriu com orgulho.

— E claro. Jasper está feliz?

— Eufórico! Ele sonhava com uma menina.

— O que mostra que é um homem esperto. Eu sempre quis ter uma garotinha de olhos grandes e longas tranças. Não que tenha alguma coisa contra os meninos, é claro. Na verdade... não são só as mulheres que sofrem a urgência de procriar quando se aproximam dos trinta anos. Os homens passam por um processo similar.

Surpresa, Isabella perguntou:

— Você quer ter filhos?

Jacob já havia completado trinta anos há algum tempo, mas sempre dissera que crianças significavam um aborrecimento, um empecilho para a vida que gostaria de levar. Por alguma razão, ela deduzira que todos os homens solteiros com mais de trinta anos compartilhavam da mesma opinião.

— Sim, quero muito. Você não?

Um pouco surpresa com a pergunta direta e pessoal, ela respondeu:

— Sim, quero. Na verdade... — e parou. Apesar do emba raço, lembrou-se que não havia necessidade de esconder os verdadeiros sentimentos de Edward, como sempre tivera de fazer com Jacob. — Na verdade, um pouco antes de sair de Londres, minha amiga e vizinha sugeriu que eu devia procurar um ho mem com quem pudesse dividir meu desejo de ter filhos. Foi o que ela fez, sabe? Ouviu o relógio biológico marcando o tempo em ritmo acelerado e, quando conheceu Ben, descobriu que tinham muitas coisas em comum e casou-se com ele, por que sabia que seria um bom pai para seus filhos: Não estavam apaixonados, mas agora eles se amam profundamente.

— De acordo com os padrões atuais parece um pouco estranho, mas há poucas décadas todos os casamentos eram decididos pelos pais dos noivos, por razões que tinham bem pouco a ver com as necessidades emocionais das partes envolvidas. E esses relacionamentos davam certo.

— Provavelmente porque as chances de escolha dessas pessoas eram mais limitadas. O divórcio ainda não existia, e os casais eram obrigados a viverem juntos para sempre. Por outro lado, a família tinha uma importância maior na vida dos indivíduos, e os recém-casados contavam com o apoio não só dos pais, mas de todo um clã de tios, tias, avós, primos e parentes em geral.

— Isso é verdade. Pelo visto, não pretende seguir o conselho de sua amiga.

Isabella parou antes de entrar no Land Rover.

— Ainda não sei ao certo. É claro que quero ter filhos, mas casamento com um homem que não amo...

— Há muitas formas diferentes de amor. Sei que parece frio e calculista, mas acho que a melhor forma de se construir uma relação segura e estável é evitar bases pouco firmes como a paixão, por exemplo. Compreensão, respeito, objetivos co muns... Na minha opinião, são ingredientes mais importantes para um casamento feliz.

— Mas e o desejo? Certamente...

Edward estava tão perto, que Isabella pôde ver um súbito brilho dourado iluminando seus olhos verdes. Embaraçada e chocada, virou-se para que ele não pudesse ver o rubor intenso que tingia seu rosto.

Por que diabos estava discutindo um assunto tão delicado com um homem que mal conhecia? Jamais pensara em falar sobre isso com quem quer que fosse, nem mesmo com Jacob!

— É claro que é possível experimentar desejo sem amor, mas usar a necessidade física como base para uma união permanente é algo em que eu jamais pensaria: Concordo que a atração é importante, mas, como o amor, o desejo também pode manifestar-se de muitas formas. E o que é o desejo?  
Alguns casais diriam que é o sexo, mas existem outros que, embora não admitam, são motivados pelo desejo de ganhar dinheiro, posição social, até mesmo filhos, e esses desejos são a parte mais importante de seus relacionamentos.

— Não havia pensado nisso...

— Para mim, um casamento baseado em objetivos comuns, filhos, respeito e confiança é mais importante que uma união motivada pelo sexo, por maior que seja a atração.

— Se quer tanto ter filhos, por que...? — e parou. Como pudera esquecer que Edward também vivera uma decepção amorosa?

— Por que ainda não me casei? Porque não encontrei a mulher certa. Não é fácil viver ao lado de um homem com um trabalho como o meu, com pouca recompensa financeira e muitas horas diárias de dedicação. As árvores precisam de atenção constante, mesmo quando se tem uma equipe eficiente e bem treinada. Férias e feriados são um luxo que não posso ter, e só uma muíher muito especial aceitaria as limitações que o meu trabalho imporia à nossa liberdade pessoal.

— Entendo.

Sorrindo, Edward a ajudou a entrar no jeep e fechou a porta, dando a volta para acomodar-se diante do volante. Depois de ligar o motor e partir, ele continuou:

— Uma das razões pelas quais me mudei para cá era a dificuldade para encontrar mão-de-obra onde estávamos, um local que progredia rapidamente e transformava-se numa área urbanizada. Aqui, onde a maior parte da região é ocupada por fazendas, pensei que seria mais fácil encontrar pessoal dispo nível para o trabalho no campo. As árvores são plantadas com uma técnica especial que favorece o crescimento rápido das raízes, possibilitando um replantio bem sucedido em qualquer etapa de seu crescimento.

— Jamais pensei que isso fosse possível.

— Mas é, apesar de exigir cuidados especiais e constantes. Nós damos assessoria aos compradores para garantir a sobrevivência das árvores replantadas. Já perdemos duas ou três por descuido do novo proprietário, e posso garantir que não há nada mais triste. Odeio ver um ser vivo e saudável sofrer por ignorância ou negligência, especialmente quando sei que poderia ter sobrevivido e até frutificado.

A emoção alterava sua voz, tornando-a mais profunda e rouca. Se amava tanto as árvores, que pai maravilhoso não seria?

Era muito fácil imaginá-lo cercado pelos filhos, inclusive a garotinha de tranças longas e olhos grandes. Por que aquela mulher o rejeitara? Era revoltante! Se fosse amada por um homem como Edward...

Um homem como Edward? Mas amava Jacob!

Isso era ridículo! Devia estar sofrendo algum tipo de reação ao trauma que vivera nos últimos dias, vendo em Edward todas as virtudes que, como já percebera, Jacob não possuía.

Ver as virtudes era uma coisa, mas imaginá-lo como o pai de um bando de crianças era outra bem diferente!

— Ainda não me acostumei a usar a entrada principal — Edward desculpou-se, parando o carro no pátio dos fundos da mansão. — Comprei a propriedade por causa da extensão do terreno, e tenho de admitir que ainda não explorei todo o interior da residência. Só percebi o quanto era grande quando me mudei.

— Essa casa é grande o bastante para abrigar uma enorme família — Isabella riu.

— Tem razão. Acho que poderia recolher uma tribo inteira, sem ter problemas de espaço.

Os dois riram, e só então Isabella percebeu como teria sido impossível viver um momento como aquele com Jacob. Seu senso de humor era ferino e agressivo, até malicioso, sempre restrito às falhas e vulnerabilidades de pessoas conhecidas e incom patíveis com sua escala de valores, e piadas de gosto duvidoso divulgadas pela mídia e largamente apreciadas no círculo social que frequentava.

— Eu estava pensando... — Edward comentou encabulado. — Ainda está disposta a dar uma olhada naquela confusão que eu criei com a papelada? Você disse que...

— Eu sei o que disse, e não mudei de ideia. Seria maravilhoso ter algo com que me ocupar enquanto meus pais não voltam.

— Ótimo. Precisaremos de algum tempo para que possa ver o que estamos fazendo por aqui, e por isso pensei em convidá-la para almoçar. Passei pelo mercado do vilarejo e comprei algumas coisas. Gosta de salmão fresco?

— Adoro! E também gostaria muito de dar uma olhada na casa, se não for inconveniente.

— De jeito nenhum! Só não espere nada parecido com as fotos das revistas de decoração.

Isabella riu:

— Melhor assim. Sempre me sinto inferior quando me de paro com a perfeição de outras pessoas.

— Eu sei o que está querendo dizer — Edward concordou, abrindo a porta e dando a volta para ajudá-la a saltar do jeep.

Isabella sentiu vontade de dizer que descia sozinha de carros como aquele desde os cinco anos de idade, mas havia algo de tão agradável em receber pequenas cortesias como aquela que decidiu ficar em silêncio. Especialmente depois de tudo o que Leah dissera sobre sua feminilidade e sua falta de atrativos.

Sentia-se frágil e delicada, coisas que sabia não ser e que, com certeza, jamais havia sido. Edward a fazia sentir-se mulher, coisa de que Jacob nunca fora capaz e que ela nunca permitira a outros homens, por causa dele.

Edward abriu a porta e, surpresa, Isabella sentiu que ele a se gurava pela cintura, tirando-a do carro. Antes de colocá-la no chão seus olhos se encontraram, e ela viu o tom verde adquirir novamente aquele encantador brilho dourado. Apesar do comprimento e da espessura dos cílios, eram masculinos e firmes, atentos, capazes de reconhecer o choque momentâneo provocado pelo contato de suas mãos, pela súbita consciência de que, além dos carinhos furtivos e inocentes da adolescência, jamais voltara a experimentar o toque das mãos de um homem. Nunca um homem a tocara daquela maneira como preâmbulo de contatos mais íntimos. Jamais experimentara a tensão sexual proveniente da consciência de que as mãos masculinas passa riam a deslizar por todo seu coipo, alcançando partes ocultas e sensíveis que jamais haviam sido tocadas por alguém.

Incapaz de controlar-se, cravou os olhos nos lábios de Edward e uma sensação incômoda percorreu seu corpo, abalando as defesas que havia construído ao longo dos anos. Trêmula, se deu conta de uma tensão crescente que ameaçava adquirir vida própria em seu interior, tomando seu sistema nervoso e eli minando todas as possibilidades de controle. Chocada, assus tada e apavorada, Isabella fechou os olhos e respirou fundo.

— O que foi? Está passando mal novamente?

— Eu... eu...

— Isabella, você está tremendo!

E agora, como conseguiria explicar-se? Não podia dizer que estava tremendo porque de repente seu corpo decidira consi derá-lo sexualmente desejável, e o cérebro não conseguia con trolar as reações provocadas pelos malditos hormônios! Como poderia dizer que, ao olhar para seus lábios, correra o risco de inclinar-se e beijá-lo?

E tudo por culpa de Leah! Os comentários cruéis sobre sua ausência de atrativos sexuais haviam envenenado sua alma, provocando uma súbita e incontrolável necessidade de provar que ela estava errada, entregando-se...

Entregando-se? A Edward Cullen? Só podia estar enlou quecendo!

— Isabella?

— Eu... estou bem — mentiu, tentando controlar os tremo res.

Sabia que não conseguira convencê-lo, mas sentiu-se grata quando ele não a pressionou, limitando-se a colocá-la no chão. Desesperada, percebeu que precisava de amparo e ajuda para manter-se em pé, pois o corpo ainda tremia e arrepiava-se em consequência da estranha experiência que acabara de viver.

Como se pudesse ler a aflição em seu rosto, Edward segurou-a pelo braço.

— Isabella, se acha que não está bem para...

— Não, não! Eu estou muito bem — mentiu novamente, soltando-se com um movimento delicado.

O que estava acontecendo? Durante todos os anos que pas sara ao lado de Jacob, amando-o em silêncio, nunca sentira qual quer tipo de interesse por outro homem, muito menos o desejo que acabara de experimentar. E, no entanto, lá estava ela, lu tando para sufocar sensações intensas e inquietantes que in sistiam em vir à tona.

Pensando bem, era apenas uma reação normal à crueldade de Leah e à dor provocada pela descoberta de que perdera anos de vida mergulhada numa fantasia idiota. Era só a maneira do corpo afirmar que Leah enganara-se ao julgá-la assexuada e indesejável. Agora que estava consciente de sua vulnerabi lidade, seria mais fácil controlá-la. Não havia razão para ficar alarmada ou apreensiva. Agora que conseguira analisar e com preender seu comportamento impróprio e incomum, poderia impedir novas ocorrências.

Sentindo-se feliz com a explicação que encontrara para a reação súbita e embaraçosa, Isabella seguiu Edward para a mansão.


	4. Capítulo 3

**CAPÍTULO III**

— O que acha de uma rápida olhada na casa antes do almoço? — Edward sugeriu.

— Não prefere que eu cuide dos papéis?

— Se tiver de encarar o caos de estômago vazio, receio que acabe desistindo.

— É tão ruim assim?

— Pior!

Isabella riu, sentindo que gostava dele cada vez mais. Não fosse por aquela reação idiota que tivera pouco antes, tudo estaria perfeito. Felizmente ele não havia percebido.

— Se puder esperar um segundo enquanto eu preparo o almoço, prometo que tentarei agir como um bom guia turístico. Espero que saiba mais que eu sobre a história da casa. Um dia, quando tiver mais tempo, pretendo pesquisar o passado desta mansão e separar a realidade da lenda. Tantos proprietários...

— Mais do que imagina — Isabella confirmou, sentindo-se ridícula por experimentar uma pontada de inveja ao vê-lo cuidando da cozinha. Sempre fora a favor da divisão das tarefas domésticas entre homens e mulheres, e de repente descobria-se ressentida ao comprovar a autossuficiência de um membro do  
sexo oposto.

O que queria que ele fizesse? Que ficasse sentado lendo o jornal, esperando que ela fizesse o almoço em sua casa? E o que pretendia? Impressioná-lo com suas habilidades domésticas? Ridículo!

— Meus conhecimentos culinários são quase rudimentares — ele comentou, interrompendo suas reflexões. — Teremos apenas salmão, batatas assadas e salada de legumes. Infelizmente ainda não cheguei no capítulo do molho holandês.

Isabella conhecia a receita do molho. Sua mãe sempre fora uma excelente cozinheira, e fizera questão de ensinar às filhas o prazer de preparar uma refeição saborosa. Mais tarde, já em Londres, Isabella descobrira que, para ela, o prazer residia em ver outras pessoas saborearem a comida que havia preparado.

Jacob jamais aceitara seus convites para jantar, porque preferia restaurantes famosos e requintados onde a comida era o que menos importava.

— Pronta para a viagem de reconhecimento? — Edward perguntou, depois de pôr o salmão no forno.

— Quando quiser.

— Vamos começar pelos aposentos de cima. Exclui o sótão do roteiro, porque não tenho coragem de levá-la àquela imundície.

— Quantos quartos tem a casa? — Isabella perguntou, seguindo-o rumo à escada.

— Doze, mas pretendo transformar os quatro menores em banheiros. O quarto principal possui uma sala de estar que eu quero conservar. Gosto da ideia de ter um lugar confortável e íntimo para relaxar.

— Por que não o transforma numa mistura de sala íntima e escritório? Com o terminal de computador...

— Computador? Esqueça! Não consigo me entender com aquela coisa.

Isabella riu.

— Talvez não tenha escolhido o equipamento adequado. Existem associações de auxílio ao usuário que podem ajudá-lo na escolha.

— Não quero ser um usuário. Sei que admitir tal coisa nos dias de hoje é terrível, mas é a verdade. O equipamento que comprei está programado para fazer tudo, desde lamber os selos até enviar a carta, mas cada vez que tento operá-lo... — e encolheu os ombros, abrindo a primeira porta do corredor. Era um aposento espaçoso, com três pequenas janelas protegidas por barras de ferro.

— Acho que este quarto era usado como sala de estudos ou berçário — ele comentou, enquanto Isabella aproximava-se de uma das janelas.

Davam para o fundo da casa, onde um muro alto de tijolos protegia o que um dia havia sido uma horta.

— Esse é outro dos meus objetivos — Edward indicou, apontando para o espaço delimitado pelo muro que incluía um portão de madeira. — Quero recuperar a horta e transformá-la novamente num espaço produtivo.

— Mas isso é trabalho para mais de uma pessoa!

— Eu sei. Em pouco tempo teremos estabelecido a rotina de replantio, e os empregados poderão dedicar mais tempo ao resto do terreno. Caso isso não aconteça, só me resta a esperança de encontrar uma esposa que goste de jardinagem. Você gosta?

Era uma pergunta natural, totalmente desligada do comentário que a precedera, especialmente porque Edward já dissera que tentava recuperar-se de uma decepção amorosa e sabia que ela também vivia a mesma situação. Era estúpido imaginar um lindo dia de primavera, durante o qual ela poderia cuidar das plantas e hortaliças, alimentando um bebê e esperando para colher os resultados de seu trabalho na época da colheita.

— Gosto muito — respondeu, afastando-se da janela e dirigindo-se à porta.

O resto da casa era exatamente como Edward descrevera. Alguns reparos haviam sido feitos em todas as janelas para evitar os prejuízos causados pela chuva, mas muitas coisas ainda teriam de ser alteradas antes que aquele lugar pudesse ser chamado de lar.

— Pelo menos já sabe o que pode ser feito — Isabella comentou, depois de ouvir as explicações sobre o que ele pretendia fazer com a madeira do escritório, corroída pela umidade. — Os armários da cozinha ficaram perfeitos.

— Obrigado, mas não sei se alcançarei a mesma eficiência com o piso e os degraus da escada.

— Vai ter trabalho duro por muito tempo, mas será gratificante. De certa forma, estou até sentindo uma pontada de inveja.

— Inveja?

— É um desafio maravilhoso, e quando terminar todo o trabalho, terá o prazer de viver numa casa que você mesmo reformou, com esforço e dedicação.

— Nem todas as mulheres pensam como você — Edward comentou com tom seco, fazendo-a retomar as suspeitas de que fora abandonado por causa da casa e da mudança.

Sua namorada devia ter rejeitado a ideia de viver num lugar isolado e precário. Pessoalmente, Isabella era incapaz de pensar em algo mais interessante do que o desafio representado pela casa. Podia imaginar o piso de madeira polida coberto por tapetes coloridos, as paredes pintadas e a mobília restaurada. Alguns quartos seriam equipados com peças de bom gosto, talvez antiguidades, enquanto outros abrigariam itens mais resistentes, à prova de crianças. Do lado de fora da cozinha haveria uma espaçosa varanda, onde as crianças poderiam brincar ao alcance dos ouvidos atentos da mãe, e a suíte principal seria exatamente como Edward descrevera, com a sala íntima onde o casal poderia desfrutar de preciosos momentos de privacidade.

Durante o almoço, Edward voltou a falar sobre seu trabalho, descrevendo com detalhes o processo de transplantar árvores crescidas e enraizadas. Quando Isabella expressou sua admiração, ele disse que sentia-se igualmente surpreso diante de alguém capaz de organizar uma pilha de papéis cheios de números.

Terminaram de almoçar e, relutante, ele levou-a para o escritório e disse que saberia entender, caso quisesse mudar de ideia depois de ver a bagunça.

O escritório estava realmente de pernas para o ar, mas as pilhas de papéis sobre a mesa haviam sido separadas por características, facilitando o trabalho. Primeiro os pedidos ainda não atendidos, em seguida os que já haviam sido atendidos e aguardavam pagamento, e assim por diante.

Quando Isabella afirmou que tudo seria mais fácil se ele usasse o computador, dedicando algum tempo por dia aos aspectos burocráticos e administrativos do negócio, Edward perguntou:

— Quanto é algum tempo?

Olhando para a mesa com ar sério, ela avaliou:

— Bem, primeiro terá de dispor de dois ou três dias para implantar todos os dados, e depois...

— Esqueça! — ele interrompeu. — Dois ou três dias seria o tempo necessário para uma pessoa normal, como você. No meu caso, três meses ainda seria um prazo arriscado.

Rindo, Isabella quis saber:

— Já pensou em contratar alguém para cuidar da parte administrativa?

— Se já pensei? É só o que penso cada vez que entro aqui e olho para esta mesa! Mas acha que encontrarei alguém com a competência necessária, disposto a vir até aqui para ganhar o salário ridículo que posso pagar?

— É, acho que tem razão.

— E também não posso permitir que passe o tempo todo cuidando da minha papelada, quando veio até aqui para...

— Para tentar superar a dor de ter sido rejeitada por Jacob. Edward, manter a mente ocupada é exatamente o que preciso neste momento.

Mas e se ele houvesse mudado de ideia? E se o comentário fosse apenas uma maneira gentil de dispensar sua ajuda, sem dizer claramente que não queria que passasse tanto tempo em sua casa?

Para sua surpresa, Edward sugeriu:

— Se quer mesmo cuidar dessa coisa horrorosa, o que acha de realmente trabalhar para mim durante o tempo que passar aqui? Já disse que não posso oferecer um grande salário, mas se está em busca de algo para ocupar-se...

Trabalhar para Edward. Isabella mordeu o lábio e, encolhendo-se, disse a si mesma que tinha de abandonar esse hábito de uma vez por todas.

— Desculpe — Edward murmurou. — Não devia ter feito essa sugestão. É claro que você não...

— Não, não! Eu adorei a ideia — afirmou depressa. — Só estava preocupada com a possibilidade de ter me oferecido este emprego porque... bem, por piedade.

— Acha que eu seria capaz de fazer uma proposta comercial por pena? — ele surpreendeu-se. — Seria absurdo! Além do mais, eu não tenho pena de você. Ainda acho que teve muita sorte. Aquele sujeito deve ser um idiota, ou não teria deixado uma mulher como você... — e parou arrependido. Depois de alguns segundos, concluiu: — Acredite, Isabella, se aceitar minha proposta, você estará me fazendo um favor, e não o contrário.

O bom senso dizia que devia pedir um tempo para pensar antes de tomar uma decisão, mas o instinto a fez aceitar a oferta de imediato. Um meio de ocupar a mente e o tempo era exatamente o que estava precisando naquele momento. Se hesitasse, se permitisse que as dúvidas crescessem e tomassem forma, certamente perderia a coragem para recomeçar.

— Eu adoraria trabalhar para você — disse com firmeza, antes que ele pudesse mudar de ideia. — Se tem certeza de que é isso mesmo que quer...

— Se é o que eu quero? — ele repetiu com ar sério, os olhos cravados em seu rosto. — Já é um começo. E agora, vamos percorrer o lado de fora da casa. Trouxe suas botas?

— Eu vim no seu carro, lembra-se? As botas ainda estão lá.

— Espere aqui. Vou buscá-las e volto num minuto.

Enquanto Edward ia buscar as botas no Land Rover, Isabella tentou descobrir se agira corretamente aceitando a proposta de emprego. De qualquer maneira, era tarde demais para voltar atrás, e além do mais... além do mais... Por que negar? Estava entusiasmada com a ideia de trabalhar naquela casa e enfrentar o grande desafio.

Mas que desafio? Desde quando organizar uma pilha de papéis era algum desafio?

Alarmada, viu-se forçada a encarar uma nova possibilidade. E se fosse uma dessas mulheres que envolviam-se em ciclos repetitivos, destrutivos e intermináveis? Não podia desenvolver a mesma dependência outra vez, repetindo a história de Jacob com Edward!

Afinal, em que estava pensando? Os dois eram completamente diferentes, e as situações não podiam sequer serem comparadas. Apaixonara-se por Jacob antes de ir trabalhar para ele, e não corria o menor risco de repetir a façanha com Edward. E como poderia, se ainda amava outro homem?

Jacob. Só percebeu quanto tempo passara sem sequer lembrar-se dele quando já estava do lado de fora, acomodando-se no Land Rover de Edward. Horas inteiras, e em nenhum momento lembrara-se de sua existência!

Um arrepio de apreensão ameaçou manifestar-se, mas ela o conteve. Não era exatamente o que desejava? Não havia sido para isso que voltara para casa, para o lugar onde Jacob jamais estivera e onde não havia uma única lembrança para atormentá-la?

Uma hora havia se passado, e ainda percorriam a imensa propriedade de Edward Cullen. Estavam parados diante de um pequeno bosque de carvalhos adultos que, conforme ele explicava, seriam transplantados numa cidade do sul da Inglaterra, onde um temporal dizimara boa parte da vegetação nativa.

— Em alguns casos, se agirmos com a rapidez necessária, é possível salvar árvores arrancadas por um temporal. As árvores jovens são as que correm maiores riscos, porque têm altura de adultas sem terem adquirido raízes fortes e profundas para suportá-las. Mas, como todos os jovens, elas têm a obstinação necessária para fixarem-se novamente, desenvolvendo novas raízes assim que são replantadas.

Quanto mais ele falava sobre o negócio, mais fascinada Isabella ficava. Nunca percebera o quanto o assunto era complexo, e sempre acreditara que, uma vez arrancada, árvore alguma teria chances de sobrevivência.

— Tome cuidado — Edward preveniu-a, afastando-a do caminho por onde passaria o trator que aproximava-se lentamente. Ao observar o condutor, Isabella reconheceu o filho de um fazendeiro da região.

Ele sorriu, retribuindo ao aceno, e Edward perguntou:

— Conhece o jovem Seth Lelewellyn?

— Desde que era um bebê.

— Ele está trabalhando para mim há um mês, e tem se saído muito bem. Infelizmente não teremos tempo para visitar o berçário das árvores, como chamamos a estufa onde cuidamos das mudas, mas agora que vai trabalhar aqui...

Isabella virou-se para segui-lo e, distraída, esqueceu-se dos galhos baixos da árvore mais próxima. Ainda tentou afastar um deles com a mão, mas a madeira era flexível e o galho voltou com força, atingindo-a no rosto.

— Ai!

— Isabella! O que aconteceu? — Edward perguntou assustado, antes de ver a mancha vermelha em seu rosto e o brilho de dor nos olhos cheios de lágrimas. — Meu Deus, eu devia ter avisado. Vamos ver isso...

Antes que pudesse impedi-lo, Edward segurou seu rosto com as duas mãos e virou-o na direção da luz, tentando avaliar a extensão do ferimento. Estava tão próximo, que Isabella podia sentir o aroma de sua pele, selvagem e fresco como o perfume das árvores que cresciam em todos os pontos da propriedade.

Se algum dia alguém houvesse dito que reagiria com tamanha intensidade ao cheiro de um homem, certamente teria protestado com verdadeira indignação, sentindo-se até ofendida. E no entanto, apesar da dor que sentia no rosto, descobriu-se dando um passo na direção de Edward, tentando aspirar o máximo que pudesse do delicioso perfume, imaginando como seria tocar a pele morena sob a camisa surrada e sentir o corpo rígido e...

Isabella emitiu um gemido angustiado e Edward, interpretando o som como um sinal de dor, disse:

— Sinto muito. Apesar da dor que está sentindo, felizmente não há nenhum corte profundo. Mas a pele está muito arranhada, e acho que é melhor voltarmos para casa e desinfetar o ferimento. Eu devia ter avisado sobre aquele galho...

— A culpa foi minha, Edward — Isabella respondeu com voz trêmula, sentindo as mãos quentes sobre seu rosto.

Queria que ele a soltasse, porque a proximidade provocava sensações intensas que a faziam sentir-se culpada. Não tinha o direito de reagir de maneira tão inadequada!

Afinal, que diabos estava acontecendo? Teria sido tão profundamente abalada pela rejeição de Jacob? Era a única explicação possível para o que estava ocorrendo. Da noite para o dia, deixara de ser uma mulher com pouco ou nenhum interesse nos homens e transformara-se numa maluca, uma maníaca que passava o tempo todo pensando nos aspectos da sexualidade masculina. E a alteração era tão grave que, em vez de afastar-se de Edward, como devia estar fazendo, descobriu-se lutando para conter um desejo urgente de tocá-lo.

Alheio à batalha interior travada por Isabella, Edward aproximou-se e deslizou um dedo por seu rosto, provocando uma pontada de dor que a fez encolher-se.

— Desculpe, mas eu precisava ter certeza de que foram apenas arranhões. Felizmente o galho é jovem, de madeira flexível e sem lascas que poderiam provocar cortes profundos e até infecções.

Enquanto falava, ele ergueu a mão novamente e afastou uma mecha de cabelos que caía sobre o rosto dela, bem próximo da região ferida. Ao sentir novamente o toque daquelas mãos, Isabella estremeceu com violência assustadora e, sentindo a tensão que o dominava, ergueu os olhos para fitá-lo.

Desesperada, notou que Edward mantinha os olhos fixos em seus lábios e sentiu uma vontade imperiosa de cobri-los com as mãos, ocultando a região inchada e ferida onde sempre descarregava suas frustrações.

— Você mordeu o lábio.

As palavras pareciam brotar de algum lugar muito distante, lentas e pesadas.

— Eu sei. É um hábito que tenho de aprender a controlar.

Nervosa e envergonhada, ergueu a mão para tocar o lábio ferido, mas ele a segurou pelo pulso.

— Não faça isso.

Surpresa com o tom autoritário, encarou-o e viu que ele inclinava a cabeça lentamente, aproximando-se aos poucos. Ainda havia tempo para fugir e evitar o beijo, mas era como se os pés estivessem presos ao chão, sustentando o corpo trêmulo dominado por um fogo intenso e abrasador.

Ele a beijou com gentileza, quase com ternura, mas o beijo tornou-se gradualmente mais profundo e sensual, até que, sem perceber o que estava fazendo, Isabella abraçou-o e retribuiu com a mesma urgência.

Podia sentir as batidas fortes do coração dele contra o peito, o aroma de sua pele e a rigidez do corpo másculo e forte, o poder e a intensidade do desejo que também a fazia arder. E foi exatamente a consciência desse desejo que a trouxe de volta à realidade. Chocada, emitiu um gemido aflito e empurrou-o com força, obrigando-o a soltá-la e afastando-se alguns passos.

— Eu... sinto muito. — Um rubor intenso tingia o rosto de Edward, e ele parecia furioso consigo mesmo. — Não sei como me desculpar. Na verdade, não há desculpa para o que acabei de fazer. Espero que seja generosa o bastante para compreender que é uma mulher bonita, desejável, e que eu sou um homem que está vivendo sozinho há muito tempo.

E o que poderia dizer? Era tão culpada quanto ele! Sabia que ele ia beijá-la, e não fizera nada para impedir. Um passo, um leve movimento de cabeça, uma palavra, um único movimento e teria evitado a situação constrangedora e embaraçosa. Tinha de encarar a realidade. Não só desejara aquele beijo, como o encorajara.

De cabeça baixa, ouviu Edward dizer:

— Espero que não altere sua decisão de trabalhar para mim. Prometo que isso não vai mais acontecer, especialmente agora que tenho consciência do...

Isabella congelou, temendo que ele houvesse finalmente percebido o efeito que provocava em seu corpo. Felizmente era um homem delicado, e interrompera a frase antes de dizer qualquer coisa de que pudesse provocar constrangimento.

Com os olhos fixos num ponto distante, Isabella murmurou:

— Não precisa se desculpar. Afinal, somos dois adultos, capazes de perceber que isso... bem, foi apenas uma reação física automática, um reflexo.

Edward cravou os olhos em seu rosto e, com voz rouca, repetiu:

— Uma reação física automática? Sim, acho que tem razão.

E por que estava tão magoada? O que queria que ele dissesse? Que havia sido incapaz de controlar o desejo que ela despertara? Que fora dominado por uma luxúria súbita e incontrolável? Ridículo! Estava permitindo que a rejeição de Jacob a empurrasse para o terreno da auto-piedade, fazendo-a esperar uma demonstração ridícula de desejo... e de qualquer homem! Devia estar envergonhada de si mesma.

Mordeu o lábio, estremecendo ao atingir a área ferida e inchada.

Por que não conseguia livrar-se da frustração que insistia em incomodá-la e da voz interior que, persistente, repetia o quanto fora estúpida ao afastá-lo, impedindo que Edward...

Estava realmente enlouquecendo! Edward jamais teria tentando um contato mais íntimo, e nem ela queria que tentasse. A ideia era simplesmente... Melhor nem pensar no tipo de reação que a ideia provocava.

Alguns minutos depois, já na cozinha da mansão, Edward anunciou:

— É melhor cuidarmos desse ferimento.

— Não precisa preocupar-se. A dor já passou, e o arranhão foi apenas superficial. Importa-se se eu ficar mais uma ou duas horas? Gostaria de verificar o computador e dar uma olhada na papelada, mas se for inconveniente...

— Não é inconveniente algum — Edward interrompeu com tom formal e seco.

Onde fora parar toda a amizade e o interesse de antes? Estaria vendo problemas onde realmente não existiam? Teria permitido que a rejeição de Jacob a transformasse numa mulher carente e excessivamente sensível, capaz de romper em lágrimas por causa de uma simples alteração de voz?

Edward havia pedido sua ajuda com os papéis, e chegara inclusive a insistir para que aceitasse o emprego. O fato de terem trocado um beijo não tinha a menor importância, e o melhor a fazer era esquecer o incidente de uma vez por todas. Afinal, fora apenas uma reação masculina automática diante de uma fêmea.

Nada. E era óbvio que Edward estava arrependido do impulso. E o que mais esperava dele, além de arrependimento? Também perdera a mulher que amava, apesar de manter certas necessidades masculinas, e não queria que ela interpretasse a aproximação como algo importante, com um significado especial.

Depois de tudo o que dissera sobre Jacob, Edward devia estar pensando que era o tipo de mulher que sempre apaixonava-se pelo chefe. Nesse caso, tinha de convencê-lo do contrário... ou recusar a proposta de emprego.

Mas queria aquele emprego, precisava dele para ocupar a mente e afastar as lembranças de Jacob e do passado.

A coisa mais sensata a fazer era mostrar a Edward que o que acontecera entre eles não significava nada para ela, e que era algo que deviam esquecer definitivamente.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

— Hora do descanso! Fiz café e torradas para o lanche.

Sobressaltada, Isabella ergueu os olhos da tela do computador e focalizou Edward.

Estava tão concentrada que não ouvira sequer a porta se abrindo, mas agora que ele falara em café e torradas, percebeu o quanto ansiava por alguns minutos de descanso.

— Maravilhoso — disse, espreguiçando-se para relaxar os músculos das costas e ombros.

Cinco minutos mais tarde, quando sentaram-se à mesa da cozinha, Edward comentou:

— Não me atrevo nem a perguntar como vai indo.

— Mas eu estou indo bem. O equipamento é excelente e o programa é perfeito para o objetivo, embora um pouco avançado para um principiante.

— Não precisa ser tão delicada. Quando o assunto é arvores posso dizer que sou um especialista, mas lidar com um computador é algo que está definitivamente além da minha capacidade — ele riu.

Durante o lanche, Isabella explicou em termos simples e claros o que pretendia fazer. Depois de ouvir com atenção, os olhos admirados fixos em seu rosto, Edward comentou:

— Se eu fosse aquele seu chefe, já teria vindo até aqui implorando por sua volta... — e parou, percebendo o quanto fora inconveniente. — Desculpe. Não tive a intenção de...

— Não faz mal — ela interrompeu. — Já aceitei a ideia de que Jacob e todas as esperanças que tinha com relação a ele fazem parte do passado. Foi um sonho idiota, e agora sei que, mesmo que ele me amasse, jamais teríamos dado certo. Somos muito diferentes. Eu sou uma mulher do campo, e gostaria de criar meus filhos num local como este, ou qualquer outro que não fosse uma cidade como Londres, e Jacob, mesmo que concordasse em ter filhos, insistiria para que eu os deixasse com uma babá. Ele ama a vida urbana. Adora ser o centro de tudo, e não suportaria viver num lugar como este. Além do mais, é o tipo de homem... — e parou, temendo a admissão que estava prestes a fazer.

Jacob era o tipo de homem egoísta e vaidoso que jamais aceitaria um papel secundário na vida de alguém. Para ele, filhos seriam verdadeiros rivais, competidores disputando a atenção de uma mulher. É claro que Isabella acreditava que o relacionamento de uma mulher com o marido e pai de seus filhos devia ser algo especial, mas sabia que, em algumas ocasiões, a existência de uma família colocava os interesses dos adultos em segundo plano.

— Acho que está melhor sem ele — Edward opinou.

— Eu sei. Na verdade, nunca tive Jacob — e parou, sentindo o rosto vermelho e percebendo a conotação sexual do comentário que acabara de fazer.

Mas Edward parecia não ter percebido seu embaraço e, mudando de assunto, perguntou:

— Quer mais café?

Quando ele terminou de servir a segunda xícara o rubor já havia desaparecido e, para alívio de Isabella, ele abandonou o assunto pessoal, concentrando-se novamente na questão do computador.

— Rosalie quase morreu de rir quando eu disse que ia comprar essa coisa — contou.

Quem era Rosalie? Podia imaginar. Devia ser a mulher misteriosa que o abandonara, que o deixara amá-la para depois rejeitá-lo. Apesar de não conhecê-la, não gostava dela.

— Ela riu? Não acha que foi uma reação um tanto insensível? — perguntou, incapaz de esconder a crescente antipatia que nutria pela desconhecida.

Não sabia de onde vinha um sentimento tão estranho e sem propósito, mas desconfiava que fosse apenas resultado da solidariedade que sentia por Edward. Eram vítimas do mesmo tipo de infortúnio, embora tivesse certeza de que ele jamais comportara-se com a estupidez que ela havia demonstrado. Apesar da bondade e das maneiras agradáveis, havia algo nele que sugeria firmeza, uma espécie de masculinidade que indicava que, quando necessário, também podia ser um companheiro formidável. Mas ele e Rosalie não haviam sido companheiros. Haviam sido amantes...

Amantes... Respirando fundo, Isabella sentiu um ardor nos olhos e disse a si mesma que passara muito tempo diante da tela do computador, esquecendo-se que, em dias normais de trabalho, dedicava muitas horas a mais ao mesmo tipo de atividade. Mas não podiam ser lágrimas!

Não podia estar com ciúmes de Rosalie! Talvez inveja... Não de seu relacionamento com Edward, mas do fato de ter vivido a experiência de ter um amante, de ter sentido o desejo de um homem e sua compulsão física para demonstrar o quanto a amava e queria.

Nunca vivera nada parecido... e provavelmente jamais viveria. Aos vinte e nove anos de idade, era tarde demais para experimentar a intensidade de uma paixão ardente, e mesmo que não fosse... Não. Não queria sentir novamente o que havia sentido por Jacob. Além de perigoso, era um sentimento muito destrutivo. Ângela estava certa; devia procurar um homem bom e sossegado com quem pudesse estabelecer um relacionamento estável e ter filhos. Um homem com quem pudesse viver em paz, sem os altos e baixos da paixão e do amor.

— Pare de pensar nele. É inútil sofrer por...

— Por um homem que não me quer — ela completou. — Você está certo, mas eu não estava pensando em Jacob — e terminou o café, levantando-se em seguida. — Tenho de voltar para o trabalho. Ainda tenho muito o que fazer antes de dar o dia por encerrado.

Enquanto caminhava em direção à porta, teve certeza de que Edward a observava e não soube dizer por que, só agora, depois de todo o tempo que haviam passado juntos naquela cozinha, sentia-se incomodada pelo olhar atento.

Isabella trabalhou no computador por mais uma hora antes de decidir que já produzira o bastante para um dia.

Edward a convidara para jantar, mas ela recusara a sugestão de que fossem a um restaurante para comemorar seu sucesso com a papelada. Firme, havia dito que não seria justo se, além do salário, ele também fornecesse refeições diárias.

Um pouco mais tarde, quando Edward a levou de volta à casa dos pais, teve a impressão de que ele estava quieto demais. Teria ficado ofendido por ter recusado seu convite para o jantar? Era pouco provável. Contemplando a solidão da noite que teria pela frente, quase arrependeu-se por não ter concordado com a ideia.

Teria gostado muito de desfrutar da companhia de Edward por mais algumas horas. Conversavam bastante e sobre diversos assuntos, sem que jamais houvessem pausas prolongadas durante a conversa. Era um homem que preferia o trabalho braçal e ao ar livre, mas pelos livros que vira nas estantes do escritório e pelos assuntos que haviam discutido, sabia que tinha interesses bastante diversificados.

O tipo de homem que qualquer mulher normal gostaria de ter como companhia para um jantar e até como amante.

Assustada com o rumo dos pensamentos, resistiu à estranha ideia como fizera na noite anterior. Que diabos estava acontecendo? Durante todo o tempo que passara esperando por Jacob, jamais surpreendera-se pensando em outro homem em termos sexuais, mas agora...

No momento em que Edward parou o Land Rover, Isabella abriu a porta e desceu rapidamente, sem esperar que ele fosse ajudá-la a saltar. Parecia retraído e distante, e de repente ela sentiu vontade de tocá-lo e pedir que não a tratasse de maneira tão fria. No mesmo instante percebeu que arrepiava-se intensamente, como se a temperatura houvesse caído vários graus.

Era desanimador perceber o quanto estava abalada pela súbita mudança de ânimo de Edward, e quando finalmente alcançou a porta de casa, seguida de perto por ele, Isabella se deu conta de uma forte necessidade de diminuir a distância que os separava. Por que comportava-se de maneira tão estranha? Sempre havia preferido manter uma distância física considerável entre ela e qualquer outra pessoa!

Rápida, encarou-o e disse:

— Se não houver nenhum inconveniente para você, pretendo trabalhar das dez da manhã às três da tarde, a partir de amanhã.

— Então, ainda quer o emprego?

— Sim... A menos que tenha mudado de ideia.

— É claro que não — ele respondeu, visivelmente irritado. — Devo estar fora quando você chegar, mas vou deixar a porta da cozinha destrancada. Depois teremos de combinar alguma coisa sobre uma chave reserva.

De repente Isabella notou que estava mais perto dele do que imaginava, e um arrepio incômodo percorreu seu corpo. Aborrecida, desviou os olhos depressa para evitar a tentação de fixá-los em sua boca. Felizmente ele nem imaginava que tipo de efeito tinha sobre ela. Nem ela mesma era capaz de compreender o comportamento que passara a ter ultimamente, e só podia atribui-lo a algum tipo de reação anormal ao sofrimento causado por Jacob e Leah, uma tentativa desesperada do corpo para provar que os dois estavam errados. O que quer que fosse, esperava que desaparecesse depressa.

Só mais tarde, quando estava saboreando o jantar, Isabella percebeu que a única vez em que pensara em Jacob durante todo o dia fora quando havia tentado explicar as reações que apre sentava quando estava perto de Edward... o que significava que voltar para casa havia sido uma decisão sensata. Seria mais fácil esquecê-lo ali do que teria sido em Londres.

A oferta de emprego na casa de Edward era uma vantagem adicional com a qual não contara e que, além de ajudá-la a preencher o tempo, também serviria como canal de expressão para sua energia mental, impedindo-a de pensar em Jacob e em toda a dor que ele havia causado.

E quanto às reações estranhas e extraordinárias que experimentava perto de Edward... Bem, certamente começariam a desaparecer assim que suas emoções recuperassem o equilíbrio, superando o trauma provocado por todas as coisas horríveis que vivera ultimamente.

* * *

Duas semanas se passaram. Os pais de Isabella haviam retornado e a mãe ficara encantada ao saber que ela pretendia permanecer em casa por tempo indeterminado, e mais feliz ainda ao ouvir a notícia de que estava trabalhando para Edward Cullen.

Como Isabella já suspeitava, sua mãe gostava muito de Edward. Ela não havia conhecido Jacob, mas, pela maneira como reagira ao saber que a filha desistira do emprego em Londres, era óbvio que não lamentava o fato dele ter sido excluído de sua vida.

Nenhum dos dois fizera perguntas sobre os verdadeiros motivos de sua demissão, o que significava que, se sabiam alguma coisa sobre a paixão que nutrira por Jacob Black, preferiam não fazer comentários.

Nos primeiros dias após o retorno dos donos da casa, o assunto principal havia sido o bebê e os dois netos mais velhos. Haviam tirado fotos para que Isabella pudesse conhecer a nova sobrinha que, conforme opinião da avó, era uma cópia fiel da tia na mesma idade.

Isabella sabia que a mãe estava exagerando, mas não dissera nada. Em silêncio, devolvera os retratos e tentara suprimir a dor que dilacerava seu coração. Amava a irmã e gostava muito do cunhado, mas, pela primeira vez, sentia uma pontada de inveja do casal. Dois filhos fortes e saudáveis, e agora uma garotinha encantadora, e Alice era apenas cinco anos mais velha que ela.

Ainda não havia completado trinta anos e tinha muito tempo para encontrar alguém e casar-se, mas a dor que sentira ao olhar para aquelas fotografias era um sinal claro de que o corpo tornava-se mais impaciente a cada dia, e que a necessidade e o desejo de ter filhos transformava-se em algo quase urgente. Tanto que, com frequência cada vez maior, descobria-se pensando no conselho de Ângela. Amara Jacob durante toda sua vida adulta, mas ele não a quisera, e não conseguia imaginar-se apaixonada por outro homem. Havia sido uma experiência dolorosa e destrutiva que, honestamente, não queria repetir. Não desejava correr o risco de apaixonar-se novamente, mas também não queria abrir mão do sonho de casar-se e ter filhos. O que significava... que devia seguir o conselho de Ângela e pensar numa relação baseada em algo menos excitante e idealista do que o amor que nutrira por Jacob.

Com o rosto contraído, lembrou-se do último Natal quando, ao voltar para Londres, depois de passar o feriado na casa dos pais, havia sido convidada para ir ver os presentes dos filhos de Ângela e ouvira Ben comentar que seria uma boa mãe. Apesar da tristeza, admitira sinceramente o desejo que sentia de ser mãe e esposa e, com casualidade aparente, Ângela dissera que não conseguia imaginar Jacob dispondo-se ao papel de marido e pai.

Naquela época Isabella protestara com veemência, de maneira quase automática, mas agora sabia que a vizinha havia dito uma grande verdade e que uma parte dela sempre soubera disso. Apesar do conflito evidente entre seus estilos de vida, insistira em alimentar sonhos e esperanças idiotas que jamais poderia realizar.

Havia sido ingênua e, destruindo-se, insistira em ignorar o que o bom senso sempre tentara mostrar: por mais que o amasse, Jacob não era uma pessoa com quem pudesse viver em harmonia.

De qualquer maneira, uma coisa era certa. Não teria muitas chances de encontrar um marido enquanto estivesse trabalhando para Edward.

Agora já conseguira transformar o caos da papelada em ordem, e esperava que ele lhe fornecesse uma lista de seu estoque para implantá-la no computador, dividindo os itens por categoria, tipo, altura e idade, de forma que, no futuro, quando algum cliente em potencial pedisse informações sobre a mercadoria, ele só precisaria apertar uma tecla para obter uma listagem impressa de tudo que precisava saber.

Quando contara a Edward sobre seus planos de organização, ele respondera que já tinha todas as informações necessárias catalogadas no cérebro, mas ela havia protestado, dizendo que, algum dia, talvez não estivesse por perto para fornecê-las no momento necessário.

Quanto mais o conhecia, melhor entendia-se com ele. Dividiam o mesmo tipo de senso de humor, sem falar no amor profundo pela natureza e na opinião de que deviam preservá-la e respeitá-la. Edward já havia sido convidado para participar de várias entidades locais de preservação do ambiente e, como havia dito, agora que conseguira estabelecer uma rotina e organizar a parte administrativa, esperava ter tempo para participar mais ativamente da vida da comunidade.

As cinco horas de trabalho diário que Isabella havia combinado normalmente estendiam-se a seis ou oito, a medida em que envolvia-se mais e mais com os aspectos administrativos do negócio. Era agradável descobrir que Edward confiava nela a ponto de permitir que encarasse novos desafios e ampliasse seus conhecimentos, usando-os para produzir algo de útil.

Ao completar um mês de trabalho, Isabella já conseguia falar com desembaraço e autoridade com futuros clientes, discutindo a viabilidade de transplante de uma grande variedade de árvores e dissipando seus temores sobre a impossibilidade de se replantar árvores adultas.

Alice havia marcado a data do batizado da pequena Clary e, um pouco consternada, Isabella descobrira que sua mãe convidara Edward para a cerimônia.

Tinha quase certeza de que ele não poderia comparecer, mas, surpreendendo-a mais uma vez, ele aceitara até com prazer. Quando o tempo permitia, ele ia buscá-la de manhã e a levava de volta à noite, dizendo que seria injusto se estragasse seu carro nos caminhos enlameados e esburacados que levavam à mansão.

Isabella podia ter insistido em manter a independência, mas a verdade era que apreciava demais a companhia dele para protestar, como também gostava das noites em que o trabalho a retinha na mansão até mais tarde e Edward insistia em fazer o jantar para os dois.

As tardes eram cada vez mais longas, e Edward passava períodos cada vez maiores percorrendo a propriedade e verificando o trabalho dos empregados. Isabella o via cada vez menos durante o dia, embora existissem ocasiões em que ele chegava inesperadamente e invadia o escritório, convidando-a para acompanhá-lo numa expedição fora da rotina.

Isabella acostumara-se tanto com essas excursões, que agora mantinha um par de botas e um chapéu no escritório, sempre preparada para qualquer eventualidade.

Edward providenciara assinaturas de diversos jornais do país, incluindo o _Times,_ e ela aproveitava para tomar conhecimento das notícias durante o horário de almoço.

Inicialmente tivera a intenção de almoçar na casa dos pais todos os dias, temendo invadir a privacidade de Edward em seus horários de descanso, mas depois de uma semana ele dissera que não voltaria mais para casa no meio do dia, se isso a incomodava. Depois de vários protestos de ambos os lados, Isabella acabara concordando que seria mais sensato se permanecesse na mansão o dia todo, disponível para atender eventuais telefonemas.

Nesse dia em particular, encontrara um artigo bastante interessante no _Times_ sobre o efeito estufa no mundo e a devastação provocada pelas constantes tempestades e mudanças climáticas nas áreas madeireiras do país. O artigo comentava a possibilidade de se replantar árvores adultas para áreas devastadas, e ela estava procurando uma caneta para assinalar o tópico, quando algo chamou sua atenção na página seguinte.

O jornal anunciava o casamento de Jacob Black e Leah Clearwater, que se realizaria em breve. Isabella não sabia por que fora notar justamente esta pequena nota, mas descobriu-se incapaz de desviar os olhos da página e até mover-se da cadeira. Sabia que Edward acabara de entrar pela porta traseira, mas não conseguia desviar a atenção do jornal. Ouviu a voz que a chamava com tom preocupado, mas era como se tudo houvesse se afastado de repente, deixando-a sozinha num casulo de dor.

— Isabella, pelo amor de Deus, responda! O que aconteceu?

Agora ele havia se aproximado, e a consciência do conforto proporcionado por sua presença física a fez reagir. A paralisia inicial foi cedendo lentamente, dando lugar a uma onda de alívio emocional em forma de lágrimas quentes e abundantes. Tentou fitá-lo, mas ele estava lendo a nota que causara uma reação tão intensa e, em seguida, abraçou-a com carinho, confortando-a como se fosse uma criança assustada. Em silêncio, obrigou-a a levantar-se e puxou-a de encontro ao peito, fazendo-a recostar a cabeça em seu ombro.

Como se fosse a atitude mais natural do mundo, Isabella aninhou-se em seus braços e deu vazão ao pranto que ameaçava sufoca-la.

Ainda chorava quando, em voz baixa e carinhosa, Edward disse:

— Aquele sujeito é um idiota, ou não teria trocado você por quem quer que fosse.

Surpresa com a afirmação, Isabella balançou a cabeça com tristeza, como se não concordasse com o que acabara de ouvir.

— O que foi? Acha que ele não é idiota? — Edward brincou.

— Ninguém pode culpar Jacob por amar outra mulher. A culpa é minha, porque fechei os olhos e acreditei que... — e parou, incapaz de admitir o quanto os comentários de Leah a feriram e o quanto ainda sofria ao lembrar das coisas horríveis, porém verdadeiras, que ela havia dito.

— Isabella... Não é só o fato dele estar prestes a se casar com outra mulher, é? — Edward perguntou, demonstrando mais uma vez sua excelente, capacidade de observação.

Ela encarou-o com expressão surpresa e assustada. Como podia saber?

Edward ainda a abraçava, o corpo forte colado ao seu e as mãos firmes em suas costas.

— Como soube...? — murmurou, sentindo o rosto subitamente quente. — Eu... Foram as coisas que Leah me disse. Verdades que fui obrigada a encarar.

Edward abraçou-a com mais força, como se quisesse absorver um pouco da sua dor.

— Que verdades? — perguntou.

Envergonhada, voltou a esconder o rosto em seu ombro, sentindo que a cautela e o embaraço provocavam uma hesitação que só venceria com muito esforço. Mas o choque de ver a notícia estampada no jornal havia sido tão grande, que de repente todas as defesas cederam, expondo seus temores e dúvidas aos olhos do mundo.

— Quando Leah... quando ela me disse que Jacob... que ela e Jacob sabiam o que eu sentia, tive a impressão de que o mundo estava desabando sobre minha cabeça. Ela ria, e disse que, mesmo que Jacob não a amasse, jamais notaria minha existência como mulher. Disse também que nenhum homem poderia me querer porque... porque... porque sou assexuada e indesejável.

Em silêncio, teve certeza de que nunca mais poderia fitá-lo sem ver o brilho de pena em seus olhos. Agora Edward deixara de ser um patrão para transformar-se num amigo... o único que tivera em toda sua vida. E mesmo assim, mesmo sabendo que ele ouvia suas revelações com compreensão e solidariedade, sentia-se embaraçada por ter confessado coisas tão íntimas. Teria realmente mudado tanto num espaço tão curto de tempo? Sempre julgara-se incapaz de fazer confidências a quem quer que fosse, especialmente a um homem, e no entanto, apesar da tristeza e da vergonha, experimentava um grande alívio por ter verbalizado os sofrimentos mais íntimos. Era como se houvesse dividido uma carga maior do que podia suportar, livrando-se de um peso que ameaçava esmagá-la.

— E você acreditou nela?

O tom incrédulo da voz de Edward a fez virar-se para fitá-lo, confusa e surpresa.

— Será que não entende? — ele insistiu. — Essa mulher queria magoá-la, e mentiu para fazê-la sofrer!

— Não! Eu...

— Ela mentiu para você, Isabella! E posso provar o que estou dizendo. Você não é assexuada, e muito menos indesejável. Na verdade...

Isabella notou o tremor que o sacudiu e, chocada, sentiu que ele pousava uma das mãos em seu rosto, erguendo-o em sua direção.

— Ainda acha que é indesejável? — ele perguntou, inclinando-se devagar até pousar os lábios nos dela.

Há muito tempo Isabella sonhara em ser beijada daquela maneira por um amante sem rosto, um ser nebuloso criado por sua imaginação de adolescente, e nos sonhos, o beijo era exatamente como o que experimentava agora. Sempre soubera que seria assim, que um dia ele surgiria em sua vida e acenderia seu desejo, incendiando os temores virginais e as apreensões quase infantis; depois conhecera Jacob e abandonara os sonhos de menina, concentrando-se na realidade do homem por quem havia se apaixonado.

Nos primeiros anos ardera pelos beijos de Jacob, pelo toque de suas mãos, imaginando que, quando ele a tomasse nos braços, seria exatamente como havia visto em seus sonhos. No entanto, quando ele finalmente aproximara-se, a realidade ficara tão longe de suas expectativas que julgara-se culpada pela própria decepção, culpada por ter imaginado que um único beijo seria capaz de provocar transformações tão profundas, abrindo uma porta mágica além da qual conheceria todos os mistérios das sensações físicas mais intensas.

O beijo de Jacob havia sido gentil e delicado, mas não fora o bastante para excitá-la.

Agora a cabeça girava e o coração batia disparado, assustado com todas as coisas novas que ela experimentava. Como pudera enganar-se durante tanto tempo, negando a realidade e convencendo-se de que o beijo de Jacob fora tudo o que sempre havia esperado?

Naquela época, havia esperado que o beijo fosse seguido por demonstrações de afeto sincero, e ficara decepcionada ao descobrir que, embora ele continuasse a beijá-la eventualmente, nas mais estranhas ocasiões, jamais tentara levar o relacionamento adiante.

O comportamento de Jacob a deixara insegura sobre a própria feminilidade e culpada por desejar mais do que ele parecia disposto a oferecer. Culpara-se por não ter sido capaz de encorajá-lo, agarrando-se à esperança estúpida de que um dia tudo seria diferente, de que um dia ele a amaria de verdade.

Vivera tanto tempo de migalhas, que as sensações que experimentava naquele momento ameaçavam intoxicá-la. Apesar dos avisos cautelosos do cérebro, os sentidos recusavam-se a abandonar o banquete inesperado, alimentando-se avidamente do prazer que Edward lhe proporcionava.

Ele apenas a beijava, mas seu corpo respondia intensamente, como se fosse tocado em pontos íntimos por alguém capaz de descobrir e revelar todos os seus segredos.

A consciência súbita das próprias sensações a amedrontou e, assustada, Isabella emitiu um gemido abafado, obrigando-o a afastar os lábios dos dela.

Com voz rouca, os olhos fixos em seu rosto, Edward murmurou:

— Ainda acha que é indesejável?

Confusa, embaraçada com o que acontecera, ela respondeu:

— Não era necessário.

Odiava a ideia de que, por piedade, ele obrigara-se a fingir um desejo que não podia sentir realmente.

— Era absolutamente necessário — ele afirmou, confirmando seus temores.

Livrando-se dos braços que a seguravam, Isabella virou-se de costas para ele e disse:

— Foi muita bondade de sua parte, mas...

— Bondade! Está tão obcecada por aquele homem que é incapaz de perceber... Isabella, o que está esperando? Que ele mude de ideia e venha buscá-la, implorando que volte?

— Não! É claro que não — negou com sinceridade, encolhendo-se ao sentir a dor provocada pelas palavras. — Não sou tão idiota. Sei que isso nunca vai acontecer, e que só me resta seguir vivendo da melhor forma que puder. Estou até pensando em seguir o conselho de Ângela e procurar alguém com quem possa me casar. Alguém que, como eu, queira uma família e esteja preparado para aceitar...

— Ser a segunda opção? — Edward interrompeu com brutalidade.

— Não necessariamente. Se formos honestos um com o outro desde o início, e se esse homem for capaz de compreender que...

— Que você amou outro a ponto de esquecer a própria vida. Tem certeza de que ter filhos é tão importante assim?

— Certeza absoluta.

Houve um breve período de silêncio e, em seguida, Edward avisou:

— Tenho de voltar ao trabalho — e arrancou a página do jornal onde estava a notícia sobre o casamento de Jacob, rasgando-a em vários pedaços. — Por que não tira o resto do dia de folga?

— Obrigada, mas prefiro continuar trabalhando. O trabalho mantém minha mente ocupada.

Mais tarde, sentada diante do computador onde deveria estar implantando informações sobre o crescimento de vários tipos de árvores, Isabella descobriu que não era a lembrança de Jacob que interrompia seu trabalho e prejudicava sua concentração. Um rosto masculino interpunha-se entre ela e a tela com frequência assustadora, mas este rosto era de Edward, e não do homem que julgava amar.

Tocou os lábios com os dedos e sentiu o corpo reagir de imediato, invocando a lembrança do beijo que haviam trocado pouco antes. Culpada, afastou os dedos da boca e tentou conter os tremores que a sacudiam, sentindo-se como uma criança pega em flagrante roubando biscoitos.

Não conseguia entender o que estava acontecendo, e era incapaz de pensar com clareza nos sentimentos poderosos e confusos que experimentava, de forma que pudesse analisá-los à luz do raciocínio lógico.

Não sabia por que havia sentido um desejo tão brutal e súbito ao ser beijada por um homem que julgava amigo e companheiro, se ao ser beijada por Jacob, o homem que realmente amava, só havia experimentado desapontamento e um imenso vazio.

Às cinco e meia da tarde Isabella percebeu que Edward ainda não havia voltado para casa e sentiu-se culpada, consciente do baixo rendimento profissional e de toda a energia mental que empregara tentando solucionar mistérios pessoais, energia que devia ter canalizado para a produção diária pela qual era paga. Mas tinha de descobrir por que Edward a abalava tanto!

Às seis em ponto, limpou a mesa e preparou-se para ir para casa, temendo encontrar Edward quando ainda sentia-se tão confusa e perturbada com aquele beijo.

Mas uma parte dela queria ficar e esperá-lo e, inconscientemente, Isabella retardava a partida cuidando de tarefas sem importância, certa de que a chegada da noite o traria para dentro da mansão.

Por que queria tanto vê-lo novamente? Para ter certeza de que os eventos do dia não teriam nenhuma influência sobre o relacionamento profissional que mantinham? Ou porque sentia uma necessidade física e emocional de reencontrá-lo, de estar com ele e...?

Rápida, afastou os pensamentos antes que conseguissem convencê-la a seguir um caminho que o bom senso já assinalara como perigoso.

Durante o jantar, Isabella mostrou-se tão distraída e ausente que sua mãe foi obrigada a repetir a mesma pergunta três vezes antes de obter uma resposta.

— Desculpe — ela pediu encabulada. — Minha cabeça estava em outro lugar.

— Espero que esse lugar não seja Londres, meu bem. Estou tão feliz por tê-la em casa novamente!

— Não, mamãe, eu não estava pensando em Londres — Isabella garantiu, surpresa por descobrir o quanto estava sendo honesta. Adaptara-se à vida e ao trabalho no campo mais rápido do que teria imaginado possível se algum dia houvesse parado para pensar no assunto.

É claro que sempre que pensava em Jacob e Leah, especialmente nos comentários cruéis que ela havia feito a seu respeito, ainda sentia dor e angústia, uma dor intensa como se alguém houvesse jogado sal numa ferida aberta.

Mas o sal já não fora usado como um remédio eficaz e poderoso, capaz de cicatrizar feridas profundas e dolorosas? Talvez a própria intensidade da dor a ajudasse a esquecer o passado. Pensar em estar num lugar onde pudesse encontrar Jacob e Leah era tão terrível, que revoltava-se com a simples ideia de um dia ter de voltar para Londres.

Mas Londres era um lugar imenso, e as chances de encontrar o casal eram muito remotas.

Então, o que ainda a mantinha em Shropshire? O conforto e a proteção do lar, o calor do amor dos pais, ou o novo trabalho, tão fascinante e cheio de novidades?

Todos os fatores podiam contribuir para sua permanência prolongada e o desejo de estendê-la ainda mais, mas nenhum deles era forte o bastante para produzir a rejeição imediata, quase visceral, à sugestão de que um dia pensaria em retornar a Londres.

Afinal, Londres era o lugar onde havia passado quase toda a vida adulta, onde vivera e trabalhara por toda a última década, e onde tivera momentos de grande felicidade e realização. Seria realmente apenas por Leah e Jacob que sentia verdadeira aversão pela ideia de voltar para lá? Afinal, deixara amigos queridos e uma vida social intensa e satisfatória, e sabia que os eventos que frequentava na cidade grande jamais poderiam acontecer numa cidade como a que estava agora.

Várias horas mais tarde, enquanto todos dormiam, Isabella ainda pensava no assunto.

A luz da lua cheia infiltrava-se pelas cortinas do quarto e as criaturas noturnas promoviam uma verdadeira sinfonia, mostrando que, como ela, também eram afetadas pelo poder da noite. Por que experimentara tamanha repulsa quando a mãe insinuara que podia estar pensando em voltar para Londres?

E por que, quando Edward a beijara, havia experimentado todas as emoções e sentimentos que jamais conhecera nos braços de Jacob?

Perguntas inquietantes para as quais era incapaz de encontrar respostas satisfatórias ou aceitáveis, e que a mantiveram acordada até que, muito depois, as primeiras luzes da manhã tomaram o lugar do brilho da lua nas paredes de seu quarto.


	5. Capítulo 4

**Oi, gente! Aí vai mais um capítulo pra vocês! E parece que hoje teremos um pedido de casamento...**

**CAPÍTULO IV****  
**

Isabella tinha certeza de que Edward a evitava. Ele dizia que, por causa do clima seco e das temperaturas elevadas, precisava dedicar mais atenção à estufa onde cuidavam das pequenas mudas, mas em algum momento tinha de voltar para casa. E, no entanto, por mais cedo que chegasse e por mais que estendesse as horas de trabalho, acrescido por uma súbita avalanche de encomendas, Isabella nunca conseguia encontrá-lo.

Havia sugerido que ele pusesse anúncios em várias revistas especializadas do país, e surpreendera-se com a quantidade de pedidos motivados pela propaganda.

Por que não desfrutavam mais das longas e agradáveis conversas de que tanto gostava? Por causa daquele beijo?

Triste, admitiu que sentia falta da companhia de Edward, e já estava ficando seriamente preocupada com a situação quando, uma semana após o incidente que abalara suas relações, ele entrou no escritório no meio da tarde, assustando-a com a expressão sombria e contraída do rosto.

— Edward, o que aconteceu? — perguntou ansiosa, levantando-se de um salto.

— Nada. É que... — e parou, virando as costas para ela e aproximando-se da janela. O corpo forte bloqueava a entrada da luz, e a penumbra criava uma atmosfera íntima e aconchegante. — Quero conversar com você.

Com o coração disparado, Isabella esperou que ele dissesse que não a queria mais em sua casa e que já não precisava de seus serviços, e o pensamento provocou uma onda de dor.

Edward permanecia de costas, ereto e tenso, e o corpo de Isabella reagiu com uma súbita rigidez, antecipando o sofrimento. Não queria ouvi-lo dizer que não precisava mais dela. Não queria encarar o fato de que, por alguma razão, ele preferia que saísse de sua vida.

A amizade que adquiria um significado maior a cada dia e que ela julgara estável, construída sobre bases sólidas, não passava de uma ficção que havia criado e que jamais teria a mesma importância para ele.

Com os lábios secos e as mãos geladas, Isabella ouviu a voz do orgulho avisar que não devia esperar pelas palavras fatais, que devia antecipar-se e dizer que já imaginava qual era o assunto e que concordava que já era hora de partir, de voltar à vida real. Ordenou as palavras no cérebro e preparou-se para pronunciá-las, mas não teve tempo.

Direto, Edward perguntou:

— Estava falando sério quando disse que se casaria só para ter filhos?

A princípio ficou tão chocada que não conseguiu sequer compreender o significado da pergunta. A mente, o corpo e as emoções haviam se preparado para uma conversa diferente, e ainda não conseguira reprogramá-las para lidar com a questão inesperada.

— Eu... Sim, mas...

Não pôde continuar porque, ainda de costas, Edward disparou:

— Nesse caso, tenho uma proposta a fazer.

— Uma proposta?

A confusão e a perplexidade eram evidentes em sua voz. Edward virou-se, o rosto livre da tensão anterior, e com voz mais calma, explicou:

— Acho que proposta não é a palavra mais adequada, embora seja obrigado a reconhecer as conotações românticas do termo em algumas situações. Para ser mais claro, estou pedindo você em casamento. Sei que o local e a hora não são os mais indicados e posso imaginar o quanto está surpresa, mas venho pensando nisso há dias, tentando descobrir a melhor maneira de me aproximar de você, e no final decidi que... Bem, decidi que a melhor forma de aproximação era a direta e honesta. Sam Uley deve estar achando que enlouqueci. Íamos começar a plantar o novo estoque, quando de repente eu percebi que não podia mais adiar esse momento. Deixei o coitado com lama até os joelhos, cercado por quinhentas mudas de diversas espécies.

Trêmula, como alguém que começa a recuperar-se de um susto violento, Isabella encarou-o:

— Você quer se casar comigo? Mas...

— Eu quero uma esposa. Como você, também sonho com uma família. Nós nos damos bem, dividimos os mesmos interesses e necessidades, e acho que isso é o bastante para garantir cinquenta por cento de chance de sucesso para um casamento. Se levarmos em consideração que nós dois queremos o casamento pelas mesmas razões, aumentamos as chances em mais uns quinze por cento, o que já nos coloca em vantagem com relação à maioria dos casais apaixonados, que julgam os sentimentos suficientes para sustentar a união eternamente.

— Mas...

— Não quero pressioná-la, Isabella, e antes que diga alguma coisa, quero que saiba que passei dias pensando em tudo isso. Tive tempo para me acostumar com a ideia, e passei a acreditar nela com firmeza cada vez maior. Mas você ainda está surpresa... chocada é a palavra mais adequada, eu acho. Por favor, não rejeite a proposta antes de ponderá-la. Estou preparado para esperar, e já imaginava que fosse precisar de algum tempo para pensar e até para discutir o assunto com sua família.

— Mas nós não nos amamos — Isabella protestou indignada. — Nós... Você...

Estava pensando na outra mulher, naquela que ele realmente amava, e de repente descobriu que as dúvidas a deixavam furiosa. Se não houvesse sido rejeitado, agora Edward estaria pedindo outra pessoa em casamento, enquanto ela... Afinal, por que pensava em tantas bobagens? Já sabia o que devia fazer.

E, no entanto, mesmo sabendo exatamente o que devia dizer, não foi capaz de recusar a proposta de casamento de imediato, e muito menos aceitá-la. Surpresa, descobriu que a mente passava de um aspecto irrelevante da questão a outro, como se temesse concentrar-se na importância do que ele havia sugerido.

Casar com Edward... Casar com um homem que não amava, e que também não a amava... Era uma sugestão ridícula, quase ofensiva, e mesmo assim, quando o cérebro finalmente focalizou o aspecto mais importante da questão e perguntou o que ela achava de casar-se com Edward, descobriu que adaptava-se à ideia com facilidade espantosa. Casar com Edward... Ter filhos dele... Viver naquela casa para sempre, cuidando desses filhos...

Os olhos refletiam suas emoções confusas e, percebendo que ele a observava, Isabella sentiu um rubor intenso tingir seu rosto.

— É tudo tão... tão...

— Inesperado?

— Eu... não consigo acreditar que esteja falando sério!

— Mas estou. Na verdade, tenho pensado nisso desde a noite em que nos conhecemos.

Na noite em que se conheceram? Mas ainda não havia falado sobre o conselho de Ângela sobre procurar alguém com quem pudesse ter filhos e viver em paz! Pensou mais alguns segundos, e então percebeu que Edward ainda esperava uma resposta para a proposta que acabara de fazer.

— Eu... não sei o que dizer — admitiu.

— Isso significa que sabe, mas não quer me ofender com uma resposta clara e direta, ou que precisa de tempo para considerar todos os aspectos da questão?

— Sim. Não. Quero dizer... Não sei realmente o que dizer. Não estava esperando...

— Então diga: É tudo muito repentino, sr. Cullen — ele brincou, amenizando a tensão que os cercava.

Isabella riu, aliviada por ele ser capaz de aliviar a situação com um pouco de humor.

— É isso mesmo — disse. — Eu sei que você... — e parou, incapaz de admitir que sabia sobre seu amor por outra mulher, uma mulher que, como Jacob, saíra de sua vida para sempre. — Bem, sei que esse casamento será uma espécie de segunda opção para nós dois — corrigiu-se depressa, incapaz de encará-lo e ver em seus olhos o reflexo da dor, da frustração de viver com alguém que não amava e que não teria escolhido se pudesse realmente optar.

Para sua surpresa, Edward respondeu:

— Não vejo esse casamento como uma segunda escolha. Longe disso. Na verdade, em minha opinião... — e parou, respirando fundo antes de concluir: — Já disse que não quero pressioná-la. Sei o que quero, e sei que, se aceitar minha proposta, teremos boas chances de transformar nosso casamento numa união feliz e duradoura, capaz de fornecer o suporte e a segurança necessários para o crescimento de filhos saudáveis e equilibrados. Pense nisso, Isabella. Pelo menos de uma coisa podemos ter certeza — comentou, afastando-se dela. — No campo sexual, seremos absolutamente compatíveis.

Como ele podia saber? Isabella abriu a boca para perguntar e desistiu, consciente de uma vibração que a mantinha silenciosa e acelerava sua pulsação, provocando uma sensação que percorria seu corpo como uma corrente elétrica. Era como se voltasse a experimentar todas as coisas que sentira quando ele a beijara, uma prova de como reagia à presença de Edward Cullen e sua potente masculinidade.

— Agora tenho de voltar para as minhas árvores — ele anunciou. — Se quiser encerrar o dia e ir para casa, fique a vontade. Sei que escolhi um momento pouco propício para essa conversa, mas...

— Não, não! Afinal, não é como se estivéssemos...

— Apaixonados. Eu sei, mas um pouco de delicadeza não faz mal a ninguém — e parou na porta, virando-se para encará-la. — Apesar do que disse, acho que um casamento entre nós jamais poderia ser enquadrado na categoria de segunda opção. Mas se quiser encarar as coisas desse jeito... o problema é seu.

Antes que Isabella pudesse responder, Edward saiu e fechou a porta.

Sozinha, teve a sensação de ter adormecido e sonhado, mas sabia que ele realmente a pedira em casamento.

E, no entanto, o que mais a surpreendia em todo o episódio não era exatamente a proposta, mas a reação que tivera ao ouvi-la, a consciência imediata de como teria sido fácil dizer sim e de como era simples contemplar a possibilidade de tornar-se a esposa de Edward.

Mas ele estava certo; precisava pensar, ponderar e refletir com calma, não só por si mesma e por ele, mas pelos filhos que pretendiam ter. Podia dar-se ao luxo de correr alguns riscos, mas jamais pensaria em arriscar a felicidade dos próprios filhos.

Isabella decidiu aceitar a sugestão de Edward e foi para casa, onde encontrou os pais na cozinha. A mãe estava fazendo massa para uma torta e o pai estava sentado na cadeira mais próxima do fogão de lenha, lendo o jornal.

— Chegou cedo, querida. Algum problema? — a mãe perguntou com ansiedade ao vê-la entrar.

Isabella negou com a cabeça e, para a própria surpresa, ouviu-se anunciando:

— Edward acabou de me pedir em casamento.

Tentou convencer-se de que pretendia explicar que o pedido não havia sido motivado por amor, e sim por interesses comuns, mas a mãe mostrou-se tão entusiasmada e feliz, que ela não teve tempo para contar toda a história. Quando a explosão de congratulações e cumprimentos finalmente terminou já era tarde demais, porque os pais haviam concluído que a filha e o vizinho formavam um casal apaixonado.

— Ele é perfeito para você! — opinou a mãe. — O tipo de homem que seu pai e eu teríamos escolhido, se pudéssemos. Já marcaram a data? Quando?

— Reneé, deixe a menina respirar! — o pai interferiu.

— Nós ainda não fizemos planos — Isabella contou. — É tudo muito recente, e eu nem...

— Pois eu acho que não há motivo algum para esperarem muito tempo — sua mãe interrompeu, antes que ela pudesse explicar que sequer havia aceito o pedido de casamento. — Afinal, vocês não precisam procurar uma casa e coisas do tipo. Por que não se casam em junho? Uma recepção no nosso jardim, uma mesa florida e bem decorada...

Isabella ouviu o pai protestar contra o estrago que a festa faria em suas roseiras mas não disse nada, porque estava ocupada demais imaginando-se num vestido de noiva lindo e flutuante, caminhando na direção de Edward que estaria esperando com ansiedade.

Que ideia ridícula! Era uma mulher adulta, e não tinha o direito de mergulhar em sonhos adolescentes sobre cerimônias românticas e vestidos esvoaçantes. A parafernália das cerimônias tradicionais jamais a atraíra, e quanto ao vestido, seria difícil encontrar algo adequado à sua idade.

Se houvesse se casado com Jacob ele teria insistido num acontecimento glorioso na maior igreja de Londres, seguido por uma recepção chique que ocuparia as colunas sociais por um mês inteiro. Era um homem de extremos, de paixões súbitas e entusiasmos passageiros. Seria capaz de manter-se fiel a Leah? Se não fosse, ela o faria responder pelas infidelidades, pois não era o tipo de mulher que sofria em silêncio. Seria um casamento moderno, baseado no desejo de ambos por uma vida ativa e cheia de eventos excitantes.

Enquanto pensava nas diferenças da vida que teria levado ao lado de Jacob e daquela que levaria se aceitasse o pedido de Edward, percebeu o quanto teria sofrido com o estilo de seu antigo chefe. Se ele a amasse com a mesma intensidade com que o amava, poderia até suportar a completa ausência de objetivos comuns e de compatibilidade. Ou não poderia?

A ideia a fez arrepiar-se e, preocupada, Reneé perguntou se havia algum problema.

— Não, mamãe. Está tudo bem.

— Preciso telefonar para Alice. Ela vai ficar tão feliz! Os meninos podem servir de pajens. Pena que Clary ainda seja um bebê.

— Reneé, está falando sobre o casamento de Isabella. Pare de fazer planos e deixe a menina decidir o que ela quer, está bem? Já pensou em fugir para o México, filha? — ele brincou. Isabella respondeu com um sorriso carinhoso, divertindo-se com os protestos aflitos da mãe:

— Meu Deus, Charlie! Isso é sugestão que se faça à própria filha? É claro que ela não vai fugir. Isabella, precisamos falar sobre a recepção, as flores, a música, enfim, sobre todos os detalhes da cerimônia.

— Mamãe, eu ainda não... — Ainda não decidi se vou me casar com Edward. Era o que ia dizer, mas algo a fez mudar de ideia. — Ainda não decidi que tipo de cerimônia vou querer. Edward pode preferir algo discreto e informal.

— Talvez, mas ele vai mudar de ideia quando perceber que...

— Reneé! — censurou Charlie com voz firme, obrigando-a a parar.

— Desculpe, meu bem. Estou correndo um pouco, não é? É claro que a decisão é sua. Se preferir uma cerimônia discreta e simples...

— Tenho de discutir o assunto com Edward — Isabella anunciou.

Não conseguia acreditar no que estava acontecendo. Havia sido pedida em casamento por um homem que mal conhecia e ainda deixara sua mãe acreditar que aceitara, e que o casamento era o desenlace perfeito e natural para uma linda história de amor fulminante.

Enquanto saboreava o café que Reneé acabara de fazer, Isabella tentou acostumar-se com tudo o que estava vivendo. Teria de dizer a Edward que concordava com sua proposta o mais depressa possível, ou todo o vilarejo saberia sobre o casamento antes do próprio noivo. Felizmente conseguira convencer a mãe a guardar segredo, pelo menos por enquanto.

Telefonou para Edward para sugerir um encontro ainda naquela noite, quando contaria tudo o que havia acontecido em sua casa e como os pais haviam reagido às notícias, mas ele não estava em casa. Teria de tentar novamente quando a noite chegasse, ou deixar para resolver o problema no dia seguinte.

A decisão foi arrancada de suas mãos um pouco mais tarde, logo após o jantar, quando a mãe comentou:

— Se quiser ir se vestir para voltar à casa de Edward, querida, sinta-se a vontade. Sei que quase não vamos vê-la antes do casamento, porque ainda me lembro de como foi quando fiquei noiva de seu pai. Tínhamos todo o tempo do mundo, e ainda não era o bastante. Lembra-se, Charlie?

Era inútil tentar explicar aos pais as diferenças entre os dois relacionamentos e que, além de não fazer questão de tanta proximidade, até apreciaria uma certa distância.

Surpresa, tentou descobrir por que a ideia a fazia sentir uma pontada de dor, como se uma fina camada de gelo envolvesse seu coração.

Por mais que tentasse, não pôde mais adiar o momento de vestir-se para voltar à casa do noivo, como sua mãe passara a chamar Edward nos últimos minutos.

Quando voltou à sala, usando a mesma saia com que passara o dia todo e uma camisa simples e sem enfeites, Reneé censurou-a pela falta de capricho ao escolher as roupas, que poderiam ser mais femininas.

Isabella virou-se para esconder a dor que sabia estar refletida em seus olhos, lembrando-se de todas as coisas horríveis que Leah havia dito sobre sua falta de atrativos.

Seria mesmo pouco feminina? Nunca pensara nisso; talvez suas roupas fossem um pouco formais, mas também sentia-se a vontade quando vestia jeans, camisetas e botas. Se não apreciava rendas e babados, isso não significava que era pouco feminina ou que não possuía vaidade alguma.

— Pare de importunar a menina, Reneé — Charlie interferiu. — Ela está ótima com esta roupa.

— É claro que sim. Eu só estava pensando...

Desanimada, Isabella abriu a porta da cozinha e saiu sem esperar pelo fim da discussão entre os pais. Agora estava noiva, e era tarde demais para voltar atrás. E tudo porque deixara que a mãe tirasse conclusões rápidas e equivocadas que agora a obrigavam a aceitar a proposta de Edward. E, no entanto, não sabia desde o princípio o que aconteceria? Teria feito tudo de forma a provocar exatamente aquela reação, buscando inconscientemente uma maneira de ser obrigada a aceitar o casamento?

Afinal, não era mais fácil dizer a si mesma que não tinha opção, em vez de entregar-se a um complicado processo de pesar prós e contras até tomar a decisão mais adequada?

Apesar das dúvidas e da consciência de estar agindo de maneira inconsequente e pouco razoável, agora queria casar-se com Edward, embora jamais houvesse pensado na possibilidade até o momento em que ele tocara no assunto.

A rapidez com que aceitara o papel de esposa era realmente surpreendente.

Edward não a esperava naquela noite. Podia inclusive ter saído, mas agora era tarde demais para hesitar. Reunindo coragem, Isabella estacionou o carro diante da mansão, preparando-se para contar os estranhos eventos que vivera na casa dos pais.

Sentia-se um pouco inconfortável e muito vulnerável. Afinal, o que tinha a dizer poderia esperar até o dia seguinte, e teria sido fácil encontrar uma boa desculpa para a curiosidade da mãe sobre não terem marcado um encontro para aquela noite. Podia dizer, por exemplo, que Edward estava trabalhando demais para completar o plantio das novas árvores.

O Land Rover não estava no local de costume, o que a fez pensar que Edward ainda estava percorrendo a propriedade e supervisionando o trabalho dos empregados. Ou voltava para casa, ou esperava pacientemente até que ele decidisse encerrar o expediente, ou tentava encontrá-lo em algum lugar da propriedade.

Ainda estava tentando decidir qual seria a melhor opção, quando ouviu o Land Rover aproximando-se.

— Isabella! — Edward exclamou, desligando o motor e saltando do jeep. — Eu não estava esperando...

— Eu sei que não, mas minha mãe... — e parou, percebendo que quase começara a explicação pelo lado errado. Respirando fundo, reuniu coragem e perguntou: — Edward, eu estava sonhando, ou você realmente me pediu em casamento?

— Você não estava sonhando.

Parecia cansado, e a terra que cobria seu rosto não era suficiente para esconder um pequeno ferimento, talvez provocado por um galho.

Edward aproximou-se e Isabella sentiu o aroma de mato e terra molhada que acostumara-se a associar com sua presença máscula e, consternada, sentiu o corpo reagir de imediato.

Num gesto automático, fechou a jaqueta e segurou-a junto ao corpo, consciente das reações provocadas pelo movimento simples e rotineiro. De repente era como se o tecido quente e macio pudesse acariciá-la, provocando arrepios que viajavam por toda a extensão do corpo.

— Vamos entrar — Edward sugeriu. — Você deve estar com frio.

Uma onda de pânico ameaçou dominá-la, mas em seguida ela percebeu que o comentário fora motivado por seu gesto, e não pelas alterações físicas que só ela podia perceber.

Ao acompanhá-lo para dentro da mansão, ela protestou:

— Eu não devia ter vindo. Sei que anda muito ocupado, e aposto que está cansado e com fome.

— Estou realmente muito ocupado, mas ainda tenho tempo para você. Aconteceu alguma coisa? Você parece preocupada. Discutiu minha proposta com seus pais?

— Eu tentei, mas minha mãe ficou eufórica e tirou conclusões precipitadas. Agora ela acha que estamos apaixonados, e eu não tive sequer uma chance de explicar a situação. Sei que devia ter dito a verdade, mas ela ficou tão entusiasmada que foi impossível obrigá-la a parar de falar. Antes que eu pudesse tomar uma xícara de chá, ela já havia planejado toda a cerimônia, inclusive a decoração da mesa no jardim. Oh, Edward, eu sinto muito! Deve estar pensando que sou fraca e covarde. Eu não queria vir incomodá-lo depois de um dia de trabalho, mas mamãe praticamente me empurrou para fora de casa. Ela disse até que eu devia usar uma roupa mais... feminina.

Edward riu com vontade e, surpresa, Isabella perguntou:

— Não está aborrecido?

— Depende. Se toda essa euforia de sua mãe foi provocada por sua decisão de aceitar minha proposta... Então, não estou aborrecido.

Isabella ignorou a potente reação provocada por aquelas palavras e tentou certificar-se de que ele havia realmente entendido toda a confusão que criara.

— Ela acha que formamos um lindo casal apaixonado. Não sei se percebeu, mas...

— É claro que percebi. Não só ela, mas toda a cidade vai esperar que nos comportemos como um casal apaixonado. E daí, qual é o problema? Não sei o que você pretendia, mas eu nunca tive a intenção de sair por aí explicando que nosso casamento é baseado em compreensão e amizade, e não em paixão. Isso é problema nosso.

— Você não está entendendo, Edward. As pessoas vão esperar que...

— O quê? Que tenhamos atitudes típicas de amantes? Isso não me preocupa. E quer saber de uma coisa? Adorei as ideias de sua mãe para a cerimônia.

— Mas... ela acha que devemos nos casar em junho...

— Ainda temos seis semanas pela frente. Quanto mais rápido nos casarmos e estabelecermos o ritmo de nossa vida doméstica, mais depressa as pessoas deixarão de se interessar por nosso relacionamento. Para mim não será nenhum sacrifício demonstrar felicidade durante essas seis semanas. E para você? Isto é... se é que decidiu realmente casar-se comigo...

— O quê? Ah, sim... Decidi — Isabella respondeu, confusa e nervosa com a velocidade estonteante dos acontecimentos. Junho!

— Por que não fica para jantar comigo? — Edward sugeriu. — Podemos aproveitar para conversar um pouco mais sobre o assunto.

Imediatamente Isabella negou com a cabeça. Não porque não desejava estar com ele, mas porque a situação ainda era muito recente e porque o corpo, aquela entidade rebelde que nos últimos tempos decidira desafiá-la, não era digno de sua confiança. Já manifestara a intenção de envergonhá-la naquela noite, e não estava disposta a esperar por mais uma traição.

— Preciso voltar para casa — disse, dando alguns passos na direção da porta.

Por um momento Edward fitou-a de maneira estranha, como se estivesse contrariado ou aborrecido, mas em seguida sorriu e acompanhou-a até o carro.

Quando passaram pela porta da cozinha, Isabella notou um pilha de toras de madeira e, curiosa, perguntou:

— Que diabo é isso?

— Pedaços de carvalho que recolhi numa obra em processo de demolição.

— Como a madeira que usou para fazer os armários da cozinha?

— Isso mesmo — ele confirmou, sem explicar para que pretendia usar o carregamento.

Antes de entrar no carro, Isabella disse a si mesma que não tinha o direito de sentir-se desapontada ou rejeitada só porque ele não manifestara a intenção de beijá-la, mas assim que partiu, percebeu que a decepção anterior transformava-se em apreensão. Como Edward podia afirmar que seriam compatíveis no campo sexual, se só haviam trocado um ou dois beijos? Falavam constantemente sobre o desejo de ter filhos, desejo que ambos acalentavam com igual intensidade, mas jamais haviam discutido o momento anterior, quando teriam de providenciá-los.

Isabella segurou o volante com mais força, tentando conter o tremor das mãos. Era tarde demais para entregar-se a esse tipo de dúvida. Estava comprometida, e não havia como voltar atrás.

Comprometida. Não era essa a palavra que usavam para descrever as pessoas que viviam trancadas em instituições psiquiátricas? Comprometidas.

Seria maluca por ter aceito a proposta de Edward? Haveria alguma possibilidade de transformarem o casamento numa aliança sólida, estável e duradoura, capaz de proporcionar um ambiente feliz e pacífico onde poderiam criar filhos saudáveis?

Apesar dos temores e receios, havia algo em seu interior que provocava uma estranha segurança, uma crença inabalável de que, se pudesse passar por cima dos medos e dúvidas, acabaria descobrindo que tomara a melhor decisão de toda sua vida.

No momento seu julgamento estava sendo prejudicado por toda a mitologia que cercava os modernos padrões de casamento, como por exemplo, a ideia de que só uma paixão profunda e avassaladora pode servir de base para uma união feliz. Tinha de livrar-se de todas essas noções estabelecidas pela sociedade e concentrar-se no futuro, um futuro que estava comprometido apenas com Edward e seus filhos.

Comprometido. A mesma palavra novamente. Teria de assumir o compromisso que Edward dissera-se preparado para as sumir diante dela. De repente a palavra deixou de amedrontá-la e passou a confortá-la.

Compromisso. Gostava do som, e não devia esquecer que Edward, como ela, já experimentara a dor de amar a pessoa errada, e de não ser correspondido em seu amor. Tinham muito em comum. Muito mais do que ela havia julgado ter com Jacob.

Podiam ser felizes. Só dependia deles.

* * *

**O Edward já está realmente completamente apaixonado pela Isabella...Só ela que ainda não percebeu isso...**

**E vocês, o que acham? Comentem!**


	6. Capítulo 5

**CAPÍTULO V**

Podiam ser felizes. Isabella logo descobriu o quanto o pensamento era profético. Pensava conhecer tudo sobre Edward, mas surpreendeu-se ao descobrir que, além de tudo, ainda era um excelente ator, capaz de desempenhar com perfeição o papel de homem apaixonado prestes a casar-se com a mulher que escolhera. Sempre que apareciam em público, todos comentavam o quanto pareciam felizes juntos.

Reneé organizara um almoço de domingo para que Alice, o marido e as crianças pudessem conhecer o mais novo integrante da família, e depois insistira em que fossem todos juntos à igreja para acertar os últimos detalhes da cerimônia. Aparentemente, Edward compartilhava da opinião da futura sogra de que, já que iam se casar, podiam fazer a coisa com estilo, o que o fez crescer ainda mais aos olhos da família da noiva; com diplomacia, havia sugerido que a recepção fosse realizada do jardim da mansão, maior e menos florido que o do pai de Reneé.

Não teriam um noivado formal; seria absolutamente desnecessário, já que pretendiam casar-se em tão pouco tempo. Todos que os conheciam comentavam a paixão avassaladora que os acometera desde o primeiro encontro, algo que sempre fazia Edward fitá-la com um brilho divertido nos olhos.

Vendo-o com os sobrinhos, Isabella tivera certeza de que seria um pai maravilhoso; era paciente, cuidadoso, carinhoso... tudo o que uma mulher podia desejar de um companheiro. E mesmo assim, ainda sentia medo.

Não de arrepender-se do casamento mais tarde, ou de descobrir que, por melhor que fosse, Edward jamais poderia ocupar o lugar que seu coração reservara para Jacob.

Por mais estranho que pudesse parecer, temia desapontá-lo, acordar numa bela manhã e descobrir que ele havia mudado de ideia, ou pior, acordar logo depois do casamento e descobrir que, como Leah havia dito, era realmente incapaz de provocar o desejo de um homem.

Por causa da intimidade de seus temores e das revelações que obrigatoriamente teriam de acompanhá-los, tinha medo de expressá-los.

Sabia que não estaria tão ansiosa se houvesse vivido experiências sexuais anteriores; se pudesse pensar no passado e certificar-se de que, apesar da rejeição de Jacob, outros homens haviam experimentado desejo por ela, mesmo que fosse um único homem, tudo seria diferente. Mas sempre fora retraída e tímida, e jamais sentira-se inclinada à experiências sexuais. Por mais que lamentasse o fato, era impossível reverter o relógio do tempo e alterar eventos que faziam parte do passado.

Tinha vinte e nove anos de idade e ainda era virgem, e estava apavorada com a possibilidade de que, quando finalmente estivessem juntos e sozinhos, como marido e mulher, Edward a julgasse absolutamente indesejável e, por isso, acabasse desistindo do casamento.

A natureza desenhara as mulheres para aceitar os avanços sexuais de um homem, mesmo que não sentisse o mesmo ardor, mas um homem...

Os temores a perturbavam incessantemente, e a única pessoa com quem sentia-se a vontade para discutir o assunto era Ângela.

Certa tarde, quando estava sozinha na mansão, Isabella decidiu telefonar para a amiga.

— Isabella! — Ângela exclamou com entusiasmo. — Como vai indo? Faltam apenas três semanas. A propósito, adivinhe só... Estou grávida! Não é uma grande surpresa?

Ângela grávida! A pontada imediata de inveja confirmou, se ainda precisava de alguma confirmação, o quanto estava comprometida com a ideia de formar uma família com Edward. Já haviam discutido o assunto referente aos filhos, e ele manifestara-se favorável à ideia de esperarem ao menos seis meses para tentarem o primeiro bebê. Isabella havia concordado, mas agora sentia uma urgência tão profunda, que arrependeu-se por ainda não ter tomado providências para engravidar. Por que queria um filho, ou por que isso a uniria definitivamente a Edward?

Chocada com o curso dos próprios pensamentos, ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos.

— Isabella? Ainda está aí? — Ângela perguntou.

— Sim, estou aqui. Fiquei feliz com a notícia. Feliz... e morrendo de inveja.

— Sua vez está chegando — riu a outra.

— Espero que sim... Ângela, há algo que gostaria de discutir com você.

A ansiedade e a tensão eram evidentes em sua voz e, subitamente preocupada, Ângela perguntou com tom sério:

— Qual é o problema? Não está arrependida, está? Ben e eu achamos que Edward é perfeito para você. Se ainda está pensando em Jacob...

— Não, não é isso. Eu quero me casar com Edward, mas... — e hesitou. — Você e Ben...? Vocês...? Bem, sei que não estava apaixonada por ele, mas sexualmente...?

— Acho que já sei o que está querendo me perguntar — Ângela cortou com delicadeza. — Conheci outros homens antes de Ben, e é claro que não teríamos decidido nos casar se não tivéssemos certeza de que, ao menos sexualmente, éramos compatíveis. Mas se está com medo de não sentir desejo por Edward...

— Não, Ângela, o problema não é esse — Isabella inter rompeu, respirando fundo e prosseguindo antes que a coragem a abandonasse. — Sei que é uma coisa ridícula para uma mulher da minha idade, mas nunca tive nenhuma experiência, e tenho medo de... bem, tenho medo de desapontá-lo.

Houve uma breve pausa e em seguida Ângela perguntou:

— Já falou com ele sobre esse assunto? Discutiu seus temores e sua falta de experiência?

— Não, ainda não.

— Então, fale. Você vai se casar com esse homem, Isabella! Se não consegue sequer conversar sobre seus temores mais íntimos, como acha que poderá... Além do mais, pense nos sentimentos dele. Você é virgem, e ele tem o direito de saber. Se não tem coragem de dizer frente a frente, escreva uma carta e explique tudo de uma vez.

— E quando devo entregar essa carta? — Isabella perguntou, visivelmente irritada. — No meio da cerimônia de casamento? E quanto a conversar com ele, o que devo dizer? Esqueci de mencionar antes, mas ainda sou virgem? Ele vai pensar que há algo de errado comigo! Vai pensar que...

— Não seja ridícula! — Ângela censurou-a. — Ele não vai pensar nada disso. Se quer mesmo saber minha opinião... — e parou, como se algo a houvesse interrompido. — Droga! Preciso desligar, Isabella. Eric acabou de entrar. Paul caiu do balanço e fez um corte na cabeça. Escute aqui, diga toda a verdade a Edward, ouviu bem? E depressa. Acho que está se preocupando mais do que o necessário. Afinal de contas, ele não é Jacob. Até logo — e desligou.

Dizer a verdade. Dizer a Edward que ia se casar sem o benefício de algumas experiências sexuais anteriores, sem nunca ter conhecido o prazer. E no entanto, agora que pensava no assunto, teve certeza absoluta de que, caso pudesse escolher seu primeiro amante, Jacob certamente não seria o privilegiado.

Jacob. Era surpreendente, mas agora tinha dificuldade até para lembrar de seu rosto. E pensar que até pouco tempo antes ele fora seu mundo!

Ainda sofria muito sempre que recordava aquela horrível conversa com Leah, e começava a suspeitar de que nunca poderia se livrar dessa dor. As feridas eram profundas e incuráveis, e um dos motivos principais para os temores que agora experimentava.

Ângela a aconselhara a dizer a verdade. Mas como? Edward desempenhava o papel de noivo apaixonado com perfeição quando estavam em público, mas quando ficavam sozinhos... Nunca a tocava, jamais dera a menor indicação de que a con siderava uma mulher atraente ou desejável, de que a queria... Mas, afinal, por que deveria?

Mas iam se casar! Queriam ter filhos! O pânico cresceu de uma tal forma, que Isabella sentiu dores súbitas na cabeça e nas costas, resultado imediato da tensão que a dominava.

Edward saíra cedo para entregar uma encomenda, e havia dito que não voltaria antes do entardecer.

Havia sido bom e gentil durante as três semanas de noivado, mas distante e arredio. Nunca mais voltara a inclinar-se sobre seus ombros quando trabalhava no computador, e nem tentara restabelecer as conversas agradáveis e interessantes que costumavam ter antes da decisão de se casarem.

Chocada, percebeu o quanto sentia falta dessa proximidade, do contato físico que proporcionava tanto calor e conforto. Era como um ser faminto, desesperado por algo que pudesse saciá-lo. No seu caso, o alimento era o afeto físico. Mas por que experimentava carências tão pouco características? Durante os dez anos que vivera apaixonada por Jacob, jamais tivera de lutar para controlar esse tipo de necessidade. Amara Jacob, ansiara por seus beijos e abraços, e várias havia sonhado com o momento em que ele a possuiria, mas agora sabia que só sentira tais desejos porque, de maneira inconsciente, concluíra que, quando realizados, trariam com eles a certeza de que Jacob também a amava. Mas com Edward... Com Edward, sentia uma dor quase física quando ele não a tocava, e várias vezes tivera de fazer um grande esforço para conter a vontade de aproximar-se e beijá-lo.

Já havia notado que quando estavam juntos em alguma ocasião pública, aproximava-se dele sem sequer pensar no que estava fazendo, até que percebia o quanto estavam próximos e retrocedia alguns passos.

Não era completamente ingênua. Sabia muito bem que era possível sentir desejo sem amor, mas sempre havia imaginado que esta era uma experiência tipicamente masculina, e jamais suspeitara que acabaria sentindo uma urgência física tão intensa.

Queria Edward como amante, o que certamente contribuiria para o sucesso do casamento, mas...

E se a intensidade de seu desejo o repelisse e acabasse por separá-los? Tentou imaginar o que sentiria se as posições fossem inversas, se ele a desejasse e ela só o aceitasse por causa da vontade de ter filhos. Nessas circunstâncias, não se sentiria sufocada, ameaçada, revoltada, até que finalmente decidisse fugir da intensidade do desejo do marido?

Levantou-se e deu alguns passos pelo escritório, cruzando os braços sobre o peito. Nas últimas semanas havia perdido alguns quilos, e sua mãe comentara o fato quando a acompanhara a Ludlow para comprar o vestido de noiva. Não havia gostado de nada, até que vendedora surgira com um vestido de cetim cor de creme, o corpete brilhante rebordado com pequenas pérolas. Isabella o tocara e tivera a impressão de ver-se descendo a escada da mansão. Naquele momento havia tido certeza de que o vestido era justamente o que procurava.

Infelizmente foram necessários alguns reparos, mas a vendedora havia prometido que o trabalho estaria pronto a tempo. Só teria de ir prová-lo uma semana antes do casamento. Sua mãe estava determinada a alimentá-la até com certo exagero, e insistia em dizer que não poderia perder nem mais um quilo, ou o vestido não serviria.

A tensão afetava a ambos da mesma maneira, e várias vezes Isabella apanhou Edward fitando-a com ar estranho e pensativo.

Sentira vontade de perguntar se estava arrependido, mas o medo da resposta a fizera conter a curiosidade. E se ele dissesse que sim? Isabella tentava convencer-se de que seria melhor se ele desistisse agora, antes da cerimônia. Afinal, não havia nenhum envolvimento emocional entre eles e, mesmo que houvesse, as pessoas têm o direito de mudar de ideia. Mesmo assim, pensar nisso a fazia sentir medo e dor.

Teria ficado tão traumatizada com os comentários de Leah que agora temia a rejeição como uma fatalidade? Teria sido o bastante para deixá-la insegura e vulnerável para o resto da vida?

Com a cabeça doendo e o estômago enjoado, olhou para a tela do computador e descobriu que não conseguiu enxergar as letras com nitidez. Ultimamente vinha tendo problemas de insônia, e a preocupação aumentava a cada dia com todas as coisas que tinha para fazer. Não só questões relativas ao trabalho, mas principalmente aos preparativos para o casamento e à reforma da casa, que Edward insistira em antecipar. Segundo ele, um homem solteiro podia perfeitamente viver numa mansão em ruínas, mas uma mulher precisava de conforto e segurança.

Isabella tentara protestar, dizendo que não era necessário levar a representação tão a sério, mas ele havia ignorado e, há três semanas, a casa estava cheia de pedreiros, pintores e outros operários. As paredes da sala de estar, da suíte principal e do banheiro adjacente recebiam novas camadas de massa e tinta, e a pequena sala íntima que Edward tanto apreciava havia sido revestida com papel de parede.

Naquele dia os operários haviam saído mais cedo. A tinta das paredes ainda estava úmida e, enquanto não secasse por completo, não poderiam começar a redecoração.

Isabella havia passado os últimos dias examinando uma infinidade de revistas e catálogos especializados, em busca de sugestões que pudessem ajudá-la a escolher o estilo da mobília para os aposentos recém reformados.

Conversara com Edward sobre o quarto que ocupariam, cujas paredes pintadas com tom claro e os tapetes novos combinariam perfeitamente com uma grande cama de estilo colonial. Mas vira o preço dessas camas nos catálogos que havia conseguido e concluíra que era absurdo, especialmente porque o conjunto só ficaria completo com cortinas de damasco, colchas bordadas manualmente, tapetes Persas originais e mais algumas peças de mobília que, por serem verdadeiras raridades, elevariam o custo da decoração em alguns milhares de dólares.

Por mais que amasse a casa e sonhasse com o momento de mudar-se, tinha de admitir que tudo seria muito mais fácil se estivessem mobiliando um sobrado comum, mais moderno e simples.

Edward havia sugerido que não fosse ao andar de cima enquanto os homens estivessem trabalhando nos aposentos, não só porque os atrapalharia, mas porque podia ser atingida por um pedaço de reboco das paredes. Sensata, Isabella havia feito conforme ele dissera.

A dor na cabeça aumentava a cada instante. Ainda tinha muito trabalho para terminar, mas o sol da tarde infiltrava-se pela janela do escritório e intensificava a sensação de dor, fazendo-a sentir-se enjoada e tonta. Talvez devesse ir para casa e tomar um analgésico. A dor de cabeça certamente melhoraria e, mais tarde, poderia voltar para concluir o trabalho que agora era incapaz de realizar.

Irritada com a própria fraqueza, Isabella suspirou e levantou-se para recolher suas coisas.

Felizmente seus pais haviam saído, e ela pôde tomar o comprimido e ir para a cama sem ser importunada com perguntas bem intencionadas, porém inconvenientes.

Por mais que os amasse, naquele momento a última coisa que desejava era companhia... e a penúltima era discutir seu casamento.

Quando Isabella acordou, o frescor do quarto indicou que havia dormido por várias horas. Cautelosa, moveu a cabeça lentamente sobre o travesseiro e, aliviada, descobriu que a dor decidira finalmente deixá-la em paz.

Levantou-se, despiu-se e tomou um banho rápido antes de vestir-se novamente, desta vez de forma mais casual, com uma calça jeans e o suéter branco que sua irmã lhe dera de presente no último aniversário.

Quando saiu do quarto os pais já estavam sentados na sala, diante da televisão. Reneé levantou-se imediatamente, mas um gesto da filha a fez parar.

— Lamento ter perdido a hora do jantar — desculpou-se. — Estava com uma dor de cabeça terrível, e decidi vir para casa mais cedo e descansar. Agora felizmente estou melhor, e tenho de voltar para terminar o trabalho que deixei inacabado.

— Vou fazer um suco para você, querida — sugeriu a mãe. — Precisa comer alguma coisa antes de sair.

— Mamãe, quer fazer o favor de ficar onde está? — Isabella insistiu com firmeza, vendo que ela ameaçava levantar-se novamente. — Eu mesma posso fazer o suco e um lanche. São quase oito horas, e ainda tenho trabalho para no mínimo mais duas.

— Vai esperar por Edward?

— Não sei. Ele disse que chegaria tarde — respondeu, lembrando-se do conselho de Ângela.

Sabia que devia ter uma conversa franca com Edward sobre os temores que experimentava, e discutir o assunto com a velha amiga a fizera ver um ponto que até então havia ignorado; se não fosse honesta desde o princípio, se não tivesse a coragem necessária para expressar todos os sentimentos, inclusive os mais íntimos e embaraçosos, não poderia ter esperanças de transformar a experiência num sucesso para ambos.

Isabella preparou um sanduíche e saiu logo depois de comê-lo. Minutos depois estacionava o carro no pátio do fundo da mansão que, aparentemente, continuava deserta. Decidida, fechou o automóvel e dirigiu-se à porta da cozinha, cuja chave Edward lhe dera desde que começara a trabalhar em seu escritório. A medida em que percorria o caminho até seu local de trabalho, aproveitava para ir acendendo as luzes.

Havia acabado de acomodar-se diante do computador, quando teve a impressão de ouvir um barulho no andar de cima.

Assustada, levantou-se e aguçou os ouvidos, tentando ter certeza do que escutara, mas depois de alguns segundos sem ouvir absolutamente nada, convenceu-se de que estava enganada.

Devia estar imaginando coisas. Rindo da própria fraqueza, Isabella sentou-se novamente e já estava prestes a ligar o computador quando decidiu que, imaginação ou não, devia ir até o andar superior e verificar. Além do mais, agora que os operários haviam terminado todo o trabalho, não corria o risco de ser atingida por um pedaço de reboco velho, e podia aproveitar para apreciar o resultado da reforma.

Sem perceber que o barulho que julgara ouvir era apenas uma desculpa para sua curiosidade, subiu a escada devagar e com cautela, atenta, até concluir que toda a mansão estava mergulhada no mais absoluto silêncio.

Estava usando a escada dos fundos e, lembrando-se do comentário de Edward sobre a fortuna que gastaria para acarpetar os degraus, percorreu o corredor onde localizavam-se os aposentos principais.

As janelas do corredor davam para o jardim que originalmente fora a frente da mansão, e que agora era uma das laterais. Eram janelas pequenas e antigas, com vidros grossos e pintados que haviam sido colocados há muito tempo, quando a casa fora construída. Todas elas possuíam pequenos balcões, onde as antigas proprietárias deviam sentar-se para tomar sol e apreciar a beleza do jardim.

As tábuas do piso também eram originais, de carvalho forte e lustroso, agora empoeiradas em consequência do trabalho dos operários. Depois de polido, o assoalho ficaria como novo.

Isabella sorriu para si mesma; já estava se tornando a dona da casa, a senhora do castelo, apesar de todos os sacrifícios financeiros e físicos que a mansão certamente exigiria.

Qualquer que fosse o sacrifício, sabia que valeria a pena. Ainda sorrindo, imaginou como reagiria quando os pequenos triciclos fossem trazidos para dentro num dia de chuva, as rodas molhadas marcando seu chão brilhante e encerado. Ainda estava sorrindo quando abriu a porta da suíte principal.

— Isabella!

Gelada ao ouvir Edward pronunciar seu nome, fitou-o com expressão atônita. Ele estava ajoelhado no chão, ao lado da mais linda cama de carvalho que já havia visto em toda sua vida, espalhando uma fina camada de cera sobre a madeira delicadamente entalhada.

— Edward! Eu não tinha ideia... Pensei que ainda estivesse trabalhando. Eu estava no escritório e ouvi um barulho...

Surpresa e embaraçada, percebeu que estava gaguejando.

— Consegui chegar mais cedo do que havia imaginado.

— Mas eu não vi o Land Rover lá fora.

— Ele estava com problemas na bomba de gasolina e eu o deixei na oficina. Um dos mecânicos me deu uma carona até aqui. Disse que estava no escritório?

— Sim. Esta tarde tive uma dor de cabeça terrível e fui para casa mais cedo, mas voltei para terminar o trabalho mais urgente.

— Então, estamos empatados — ele anunciou, levantando-se e esticando os músculos cansados.

Em silêncio, Isabella acompanhou o movimento dos braços fortes, ouvindo os estalos que indicavam o tempo que ele havia permanecido na mesma posição e vendo como o tecido da calça moldava as pernas bem torneadas. Uma tensão súbita a fez estremecer e, exasperada, se deu conta da confusão de desejos e sentimentos que voltava a experimentar.

— A cama... — disse com voz rouca. — É linda, mas deve ter pago uma fortuna...

— Esta foi mais barata — ele respondeu com um sorriso satisfeito. — Pelo menos em termos de dinheiro. Admito que me arrependi várias vezes nas últimas três semanas, normalmente por volta da uma hora da manhã, mas agora está pronta.

— Você... fez esta cama? Mas como?

— Lembra-se da pilha de madeira que havia lá fora?

Isabella afirmou com a cabeça e exclamou:

— Mas o trabalho... O entalhe é tão delicado, tão...

Aproximando-se lentamente, ela estendeu a mão para tocar a madeira desenhada, incapaz de resistir ao impulso de acariciar a superfície entalhada e polida. Edward criara um padrão de flores e árvores nas laterais e na cabeceira, e utilizara uma técnica de auto-relevo bastante aperfeiçoada.

— Edward, é linda!

— Não queria que a visse antes da noite de núpcias — ele confessou. — Seria meu presente de casamento.

Ainda mais surpresa, Isabella virou-se para encará-lo e descobriu que estava à beira das lágrimas, as emoções ameaçando vir à tona a qualquer momento.

Tentou desviar os olhos dos dele, mas já era tarde demais. Edward estava vindo em sua direção e, preocupado, quis saber:

— Qual é o problema? Mudou de ideia? Prefere desistir do casamento?

— Não! Não é isso... — ela disse em voz baixa, incapaz de encará-lo novamente.

— Mas há alguma coisa errada — Edward insistiu.

— Não há nada errado. É que...

Perturbada, estendeu a mão e tocou o tecido macio do colchão. Era uma cama alta e imponente, e deitar-se nela seria como estar protegida do mundo exterior, refugiada numa ilha secreta e segura.

— Fale de uma vez! — ele insistiu, cada vez mais ansioso. — O que está acontecendo?

Edward estava parado a seu lado, tão perto que, ao virar a cabeça, Isabella sentiu o calor de seu hálito na pele.

— É isso que a aborrece? — ele perguntou, tocando a mão dela sobre o colchão.

Confusa, observou as duas mãos juntas e espantou-se com o contraste. A dele era forte e morena, com unhas curtas e limpas, e a dela era menor, mais clara e delicada, as unhas bem cuidadas sem o menor vestígio de esmalte. Por alguma razão, notou subitamente a delicadeza e a feminilidade que jamais havia visto antes nas próprias mãos. Certamente não eram como as de Leah, cujas unhas longas estavam sempre pintadas de vermelho, como as de Edward também não tinham a menor semelhança com as mãos de Jacob, tão finas e bem tratadas que pareciam quase femininas. Jacob era um homem excessivamente vaidoso... tanto, que algumas vezes beirava os limites do ridículo.

— Está preocupada com o momento em que dividiremos esta cama? Tem medo de que eu não consiga fazê-la esquecer o que viveu com Jacob?

— Não! Edward, não é nada disso... — negou apressada, reunindo coragem para finalmente confessar. — Nunca houve nada entre mim e Jacob. Na verdade... — e parou, respirando fundo e agarrando a oportunidade com força e decisão. — Na verdade, nunca houve um homem em minha vida. Não como está insinuando.

Não podia encará-lo. As lágrimas agora corriam soltas por seu rosto e, tentando contê-las, Isabella fitou novamente a cama que em breve seria sua. Exasperada com a própria fragilidade, descobriu que tremia intensamente.

Sentiu a mão de Edward em seus cabelos, um contato confortante e delicado que tinha o poder de aquecer seu coração gelado, embora a garganta ainda doesse com o esforço que fazia para tentar suprimir as lágrimas.

Devagar, ele deslizou os dedos até seu rosto e ergueu-o, obrigando-a a fitá-lo. Sabia que Edward a observava com preocupação e carinho, mas sentia-se incapaz de abrir os olhos e deparar-se com a realidade.

— Você está com medo — ele concluiu em voz baixa, apontando para a cama antes de prosseguir: — Tem medo do que tudo isso representa, porque é uma situação nova, desconhecida.

Parecia tão calmo, tão compreensivo...

Isabella afirmou com a cabeça e obrigou-se a responder:

— É isso mesmo.

Estava agindo como uma adolescente apavorada e tola! Se Edward ainda quisesse casar-se com ela depois de tudo isso...

Ele ficou em silêncio por tanto tempo, que Isabella começou a tremer novamente. As mãos fortes ainda seguravam seu rosto com delicadeza, e de repente ele anunciou:

— Não há o que temer. Prometo que será maravilhoso... para nós dois.

Isabella queria dizer que não estava com medo dele ou das intimidades que em breve estariam dividindo, mas de desapontá-lo. Temia que ele acabasse por rejeitá-la quando descobrisse que não era mulher o bastante para sustentar o casamento e transformá-lo numa união feliz e bem fundada, mas antes que pudesse manifestar seus pensamentos, Edward sussurrou:

— Vou provar o que disse.


	7. Capítulo 6

**Oi! Estou postando o último capítulo e o epílogo. Aproveitem!**

**CAPÍTULO VI**

Provar!

Finalmente Isabella fitou-o, erguendo a cabeça e abrindo os olhos com confusão e espanto, o movimento súbito provocando uma reação imediata de Edward que, rápido, segurou seu rosto com mais força, o polegar tocando o canto de seus lábios.

Isabella não sabia se a resposta era causada pela pressão ou pelo estado confuso em que se encontrava, mas de repente descobriu que aproximava os lábios do dedo que, firme, recusava-se a interromper o contato.

Edward ia beijá-la. Já estava inclinando a cabeça em sua direção. Cravou os olhos nos dele e afastou-os depressa, consciente da tontura súbita provocada pela intensidade da troca de olhares. De repente olhou para os lábios cada vez mais próximos e concluiu que havia cometido um engano fatal. O coração disparou num galope frenético e ela emitiu um gemido abafado de protesto... mas não fez o menor esforço para livrar-se dos braços que a seguravam.

Edward já a beijara antes, o que significava que devia saber o que esperar, mas por alguma razão, desta vez o efeito foi ainda mais intenso que antes, mais erótico e chocante, e de repente descobriu-se entreabrindo os lábios para receber a pressão quente e macia dos dele.

Ouviu o gemido que ele deixava escapar contra sua boca e sentiu o corpo estremecer numa resposta imediata à tempestade de emoções que desencadeara-se em seu interior.

Sentia as mãos de Edward em seu corpo, deslizando por suas costas, enlaçando sua cintura e puxando-a para mais perto, tão perto que os seios foram pressionados contra a parede sólida de seu peito musculoso. Envolvida pelo calor daquele corpo e atingida em cheio pelo delicioso aroma de sua pele, Isabella não pôde conter o tremor das pernas que, fracas, recusavam-se a sustentá-la. Assustada, emitiu um novo gemido abafado pela boca que invadia a sua, e imediatamente o beijo tornou-se mais profundo, respondendo à mensagem inconsciente que ela acabara de enviar.

Às mãos que a seguravam moveram-se lentamente até alcançar seus cabelos e Edward sussurrou seu nome sem afastar os lábios dos dela, demonstrando uma urgência que provocou uma nova sucessão de tremores.

Agora ele a beijava com intensidade menor, mordendo seus lábios com delicadeza e acariciando seus cabelos num movimento relaxante e envolvente.

De repente Isabella percebeu que ele afastava-se devagar. Queria protestar, dizer o quanto precisava da força e do calor que ele a fazia sentir quando estavam próximos, mas foi incapaz de pronunciar uma única palavra. Em silêncio, agarrou-se a ele como quem segura a própria vida, experimentando a solidez dos músculos de seus braços sob os dedos. Os lábios ainda registravam o calor dos dele e, desesperada com a possibilidade de ser obrigada a afastar-se, fitou-o com angústia.

Edward afastou uma das mãos de sua cabeça e flexionou o corpo ligeiramente num gesto de negação. Frustrada, Isabella já começava a afastar-se, incapaz de banir do rosto a expressão de dor, quando ele murmurou:

— Não... Você não vai...

Segurou-a e voltou a tocá-la no rosto, o polegar acariciando a região sensível e dolorida que ela havia ferido com os dentes.

O calor que espalhou-se por seu corpo a fez gemer com verdadeiro pavor e, ao perceber seu pânico, Edward deslizou o dedo entre seus lábios, invadindo o interior de sua boca.

Numa reação automática, Isabella provou o sabor salgado da pele quente e ligeiramente áspera e, surpresa, descobriu o quanto o contato era agradável. Fechando os olhos para experimentar melhor as sensações desconhecidas, manteve o dedo de Edward entre os lábios e surpreendeu-se com o tremor violento que o sacudiu, a voz rouca repetindo seu nome várias vezes como se pronunciasse um encantamento. Finalmente ele conseguiu controlar-se e, com tom firme, exclamou:

— Isabella!

Assustada, abriu os olhos e fitou-o com expressão culpada, certa de que um rubor intenso tingia seu rosto quente e contorcido pelas emoções confusas.

— Tem ideia do que está fazendo comigo? — ele perguntou, fazendo o possível para suavizar a voz. — Por acaso imagina como está me fazendo arder de desejo por você?

O choque refletiu-se em seus olhos.

— Não acredita em mim, não é? — Edward perguntou, interpretando a expressão perplexa que surgiu em seu rosto. — Pois eu vou mostrar que estou dizendo a verdade.

Rápido, começou a desabotoar a camisa e puxou-a para fora da calça, exibindo o peito bronzeado e de músculos definidos.

Isabella sentiu a boca seca e o coração disparado, e não tentou resistir quando ele segurou sua mão e colocou-a em seu peito, sobre o coração. Era estranho, mas não sentia medo.

Surpresa, sentiu as batidas rápidas e descompassadas e, erguendo os olhos, percebeu o rubor atípico que tingia seu rosto, normalmente tão controlado. Os olhos de Edward pareciam mais escuros e profundos, e brilhavam de uma maneira que fez seu corpo reagir de imediato, como se ele a estivesse tocando em partes íntimas e secretas.

Os seios doíam, rígidos sob o suéter, e a culpa a fez desviar os olhos dos dele. Edward respirava com dificuldade e transpirava bastante, os músculos da garganta contraídos como se tentasse engolir as emoções que insistiam em aflorar. Confusa, Isabella experimentou uma vontade súbita de sentir o sabor da quela pele suada, lembrando-se do prazer que conhecera quando ele invadira sua boca com o dedo. Agora sentia a própria respiração ajustando-se ao ritmo rápido da dele, e os olhos foram atraídos pelo peito musculoso que, ofegante, movia-se com regularidade, expandindo-se e retraindo-se a cada dois ou três segundos.

Sabia que o corpo de Edward queimava como o dela, ansiando por ser tocado e acariciado. Sabia que ele também queria as mãos e os lábios dela em sua pele, como ela...

De repente Edward levou a mão dela aos lábios, acariciando a região do pulso onde as veias pulsavam com velocidade espantosa. Antes que ela percebesse o que pretendia fazer, ele beijou delicadamente a ponta de seus dedos e imitou-a, inserindo um deles entre seus lábios. Atônita, Isabella sentiu o coração saltar dentro do peito, espalhando um calor intenso que per correu seu corpo como uma língua de fogo, provocando uma agonia que a dominou por completo. Por um momento, pensou que ia desmaiar, e Edward deve ter percebido seus temores, porque interrompeu a estranha carícia e abraçou-a com força, como se fosse uma criança em busca de consolo. Sabia o quanto estava despreparada para lidar com as sensações desconhecidas que ele provocava.

Isabella tremia tanto, que temia cair se Edward a soltasse. Felizmente ele não parecia nada inclinado a testar a resistência de suas pernas.

As mãos permaneciam firmes em contato com a pele sob o suéter, provocando uma sensação de segurança e conforto que ela jamais havia experimentado antes.

— Eu devia parar com isso agora, antes que seja impossível manter o controle — murmurou, sem afastar os lábios do ou vido dela. — Mas acho que já é tarde demais — suspirou, como se soubesse o quanto ela temia que, por alguma razão, o contato fosse interrompido. — Sabe o que eu mais quero nesse momento? Tirar suas roupas e me deitar naquela cama, sentindo o seu corpo contra o meu e a sua pele acariciando a minha. Quero beijá-la, abraçá-la e fazer amor com você. E quero tudo isso mais do que já desejei qualquer outra coisa em toda minha vida.

Isabella sabia que não era verdade. Não podia ser verdade por que, como já estava farta de saber, ele amava outra mulher.

Mas as palavras agiam como um toque de mágica, um bálsamo encantado capaz de curar as feridas que Leah abrira em sua alma.

Não tinha consciência de ter dito ou feito alguma coisa em resposta ao que ele havia acabado de declarar, mas o corpo devia ter emitido algum sinal sutil e inconfundível, mensagens que passavam de sua pele para a dele, porque no minuto seguinte ele a beijava novamente, mais intensamente do que a beijara antes, e o corpo movia-se de maneira erótica contra o dela, as mãos acariciando a pele quente e macia sob o suéter e hesitando ao tocarem a barreira representada pelo sutiã. De pois de uma breve pausa, Edward abriu o fecho da peça íntima e removeu-a. Quando abraçou-a novamente, o tecido áspero do suéter provocou uma dor intensa em contato com os seios rígidos e sensíveis, estimulando-a de tal forma que, descontrolada, Isabella quase implorou para que ele a tocasse em áreas mais secretas, saciando a fome que a dominava.

Trêmula, não pôde mais dominar a tempestade de emoções e gemeu .assustada, o que o fez afastar os lábios dos dela para dizer:

— Calma... Está tudo bem. Vai ser maravilhoso.

Mas não estava tudo bem. Isabella doía por dentro, ardendo pelo calor daquelas mãos em cada recanto de seu corpo, ansiando para tocar sua pele e acariciá-la, explorando-a e descobrindo sensações novas que jamais julgara-se capaz de sentir.

Tentou dizer tudo o que sentia e lutou para articular os pensamentos, transformando-os em palavras. Gostaria de poder obrigá-lo a parar imediatamente, porque sabia que suas respostas intensas o embaraçavam e provocavam uma humilhação que já não podia suportar, mas antes que conseguisse reunir a força necessária para afastar-se, ele a despiu e abraçou-a com carinho, beijando-a com uma febre que a fez esquecer todo o resto.

Quando Edward afastou-se alguns passos para livrar-se das próprias roupas, Isabella tremia tanto que teve de sentar-se na beirada da cama, incapaz de acreditar no que estava acontecendo. Edward estava prestes a fazer amor com ela... e parecia desejá-la de verdade!

Nervosa, experimentou um arrepio incômodo e Edward aproximou-se, ajoelhando-se a seu lado.

Despido, era como a estátua de um deus grego, perfeito e poderoso, ameaçador e, ao mesmo tempo, irresistível. Num gesto de conforto, tentando transmitir a segurança que ela não tinha, tocou-a delicadamente no joelho e disse:

— Está tudo bem. Já disse que será maravilhoso para nós dois, e prometo que serei capaz de parar se, por alguma razão, você decidir que não é o momento.

De onde havia tirado a ideia de que o faria parar? Assustada, imaginou qual seria a reação de Edward se ela dissesse a verdade, se confessasse que essa era a última coisa que queria naquele momento. Envergonhada, abaixou a cabeça e deixou os cabelos caírem em torno do rosto, onde os sentimentos refletiam-se com nitidez embaraçosa.

Só então percebeu que a cabeça dele estava no mesmo nível de seus seios.

Tentou descobrir se eles pareciam tão rígidos e ansiosos por seu toque como sentia, traindo seu desejo de forma quase vergonhosa, mas Edward ergueu a mão e tocou um deles com verdadeira reverência.

— Sua pele é macia como a seda — murmurou. — A mais pura seda que alguém já conseguiu tecer.

Com movimentos lentos e provocantes, começou a acariciar seu seio até que ela não pudesse mais suprimir o gemido de desejo que brotou da garganta.

A resposta de Edward foi imediata. Rápido, inclinou-se e deslizou os lábios pela região quente e dolorida, demonstrando uma ternura que Isabella logo descobriu não corresponder às suas necessidades. Assustada, descobriu que esperava mais... mais...

Edward mordeu a carne macia de seu seio e, incapaz de conter-se, ela inclinou o corpo para trás e ofereceu-se sem pudores, os dedos firmes nos músculos de suas costas e a pele respondendo ao prazer provocado pelo calor e pela umidade daqueles lábios.

Ele voltou a mordê-la e, ao sentir a intensidade dos dentes na região sensível e receptiva, Isabella não pôde mais conter uma espécie de grito aflito. Assustado, Edward ergueu a cabeça e desculpou-se.

— Não... Não foi dor... — ela gemeu, os olhos mais profundos e escuros, refletindo todo o desejo que a dominava.

Ao ouvir a própria voz sentiu-se subitamente embaraçada, mas em seguida compreendeu que ele não a julgava por ser tão ardente e receptiva.

Sem dizer nada, Edward enterrou a cabeça entre seus seios e abraçou-a com tanta força que era quase impossível respirar. Com voz rouca, ele murmurou:

— Você é perfeita, sabe? Perfeita! Ainda não consigo acre ditar na minha sorte ao encontrá-la. Isabella...

Ao ouvir a urgência em sua voz, Isabella sentiu-se dominada por um desejo intenso e incontrolável e, ofegante, sentiu que ele acariciava novamente seus seios.

Indefesa, desistiu de lutar contra as sensações intensas que experimentava e entregou-se às carícias cada vez mais íntimas, surda à própria voz que, como um ente independente, murmurava palavras de prazer e súplicas eróticas, encorajando-o a dar vazão à febre que o queimava.

Sentir os lábios quentes e úmidos na pele era tão estimulante, que de repente foi como se cada pequena parte de seu ser pudesse responder intensamente ao toque, fazendo-a esquecer de tudo, exceto das sensações maravilhosas que ele a fazia experimentar pela primeira vez.

Sentiu que ele a movia devagar e compreendeu que estava sendo deitada sobre o colchão macio que, obediente, cedeu sob o peso dos dois corpos. Edward deslizava a mão sobre sua coxa, subindo lentamente, e os lábios exploravam toda a região do ventre, o hálito quente tão erótico que, sem perceber, Isabella inclinou o corpo na direção dele, buscando um contato ainda maior.

— Você é como o veludo — ele murmurou, a voz rouca ameaçando enlouquecê-la. — Veludo e seda, macia e irresistível...

Tensa, teve a impressão de que uma bola de fogo explodia em seu interior, incendiando cada célula de seu corpo e eliminando o pouco controle que ainda lhe restava, e em seguida compreendeu que os lábios de Edward haviam encontrado a parte mais secreta e sensível de seu corpo.

O cérebro e o raciocínio pareciam paralisados e indefesos, não só pelo que ele estava fazendo mas pelas coisas estranhas que sentia, mas o corpo...

O corpo vencia todos os medos e apreensões, mergulhando num prazer incontrolável e progressivo.

Gostaria de retribuir todo o prazer que ele a fazia sentir e, quase sem perceber, moveu-se na direção dele, permitindo que o corpo assumisse o controle sobre o cérebro e ditasse as normas. Ao sentir que ela erguia o ventre em sua direção, Edward gemeu e ergueu o corpo, dominando-a sob o peso de seus músculos. Com a voz rouca, murmurou:

— Você está me enlouquecendo. Como pôde acreditar que não era capaz de despertar o desejo de um homem? Você é a mulher mais ardente que já tive em meus braços.

Ele segurava seu rosto entre as mãos e a beijava, o corpo rígido e quente movendo-se num ritmo constante e erótico.

— Isabella, eu não pretendia ir tão longe. Sei que devia parar, mas...

Ela o silenciou de maneira inesperada, mordendo seu lábio com delicadeza e sensualidade e abraçando-o com força, oferecendo-se tão completamente e sem restrições, que um tremor intenso o sacudiu, demonstrando o quanto a tentação de possui-la o dominava.

Como podia falar em parar naquele momento, negando a satisfação que seus corpos exigiam com verdadeiro desespero?

Sem afastar os lábios dos dele, Isabella moveu os quadris e inclinou as costas, suplicando pela intimidade que jamais conhecera. As carícias tornaram-se mais íntimas e ardentes até que ele finalmente a possuiu, fazendo-a acompanhar o balé de movimentos cuidadosos e rítmicos que despertavam sua feminilidade com força assustadora, provocando reações que jamais imaginara possíveis.

Quando o prazer finalmente os dominou por completo, levando-os ao êxtase, Isabella surpreendeu-se ao ouvir os próprios gritos aflitos e, pouco depois, espantou-se com a incapacidade de controle sobre o corpo.

Chocada, descobriu que estava chorando e que Edward a abraçava com carinho, consolando-a como se fosse uma criança assustada, como se quisesse demonstrar que, para ele, aquela era uma experiência comum, não tão intensa como ela a vivera. O prazer a fizera sentir-se quase imortal, mas agora que a febre havia sido aplacada, sentia-se envergonhada e insegura, arrependida por ter se comportado de maneira tão espontânea e sem pudores.

Tentou afastar-se, mas Edward segurou-a com mais força.

Uma exaustão física e emocional como jamais conhecera ameaçava vencê-la, arrastando-a para um sono irresistível e profundo.

Tentou combatê-la, forçando-se a permanecer acordada, mas foi impossível. A última coisa que percebeu antes de adormecer foi que Edward beijava seu rosto com ternura, com uma mistura de calor, compreensão e intimidade que, em conjunto, a fizeram pensar numa única palavra, pequena e absolutamente perigosa: amor.

Mas ele não podia amá-la, porque seu coração pertencia a outra mulher. Edward...

Um suspiro profundo escapou de seu peito e, antes que tivesse tempo de perceber, Isabella havia adormecido.

O sol matinal a despertou, espalhando-se sobre a cama e aquecendo seu rosto. Lentamente, Isabella moveu os braços e virou-se, sentindo que o narcótico do sono ainda anestesiava seus sentidos, e só retomou o controle sobre o cérebro quando, abrindo os olhos, lembrou-se de onde estava.

Horrorizada, sentou-se e olhou para a janela do quarto de Edward, o quarto que em breve também seria seu. Incrédula, respirou fundo e tentou desfazer o nó que formava-se em sua garganta.

Devia ter dormido profundamente, porque só então percebeu o cobertor que a envolvia e o travesseiro que, solitário, ainda guardava a marca deixada por sua cabeça. O que significava que Edward havia compreendido o quanto seria difícil para ela despertar a seu lado... ou que simplesmente não desejara permanecer na cama, junto dela.

Alguém, e esse alguém só podia ter sido Edward, havia do brado e arrumado suas roupas sobre uma cadeira, e havia uma garrafa térmica sobre o criado-mudo, ao lado de um bilhete.

Nervosa, apanhou o pedaço de papel e leu a mensagem curta:

_Deixei café quente na garrafa térmica. Telefonei para sua mãe na noite passada e avisei que você passaria a noite aqui, __porque havíamos bebido vinho durante o jantar e não seria __seguro voltar para sua casa dirigindo._

Mais nada. Nem uma palavra de carinho, nenhuma menção à intimidade que haviam vivido pouco antes... mas pelo menos ele tivera a consideração de telefonar para seus pais, embora Isabella não conseguisse imaginar por que ele não a acordara e a mandara para casa, a não ser...

A não ser que soubesse o quanto isso a faria sentir-se re jeitada.

Teria realmente imaginado que...?

O quê? Afinal, o que havia para ser imaginado, a não ser sua falta de capacidade para controlar as próprias reações e emoções? Lembrando-se da noite anterior, sentiu o rosto vermelho e teve certeza de que o corpo agora parecia diferente. Não havia nenhum foco de desconforto ou dor, mas havia uma diferença; uma espécie de torpor, como se, apesar de toda a vergonha que agora experimentava, o corpo ainda insistisse em agarrara-se às lembranças da satisfação que sentira pela primeira vez, reconhecendo-se finalmente como um instrumento de prazer, apesar de tudo o que Leah havia dito. Não era incapaz de sentir desejo, e nem de despertá-lo num homem.

Por mais que ainda abrigasse temores e apreensões com relação ao casamento, pelo menos sabia que, sexualmente, Edward seria o parceiro ideal.

Seria esse o motivo de sua atitude na noite anterior? Teria sido por isso que a possuíra? Para afastar definitivamente todos os seus receios? Não sabia se um homem era capaz de fingir, encenar e representar...

Trêmula, afastou as cobertas e disse a si mesma que era inútil alimentar dúvidas e inseguranças. Se tinha de continuar pensando em tudo o que havia acontecido, então era melhor concentrar-se em algo que não desse margens à dúvidas e incertezas... como o prazer que havia sentido.

Ao abrir a porta do banheiro, Isabella surpreendeu-se com o que viu. O pequeno aposento havia sido reformado e os novos ladrilhos combinavam com a cor das paredes do quarto. A louça branca de antes fora substituída por peças mais modernas, de um bege claro e alegre que acompanhava o tom do piso, e o ambiente estava impregnado por um odor familiar e agradável.

Fechando os olhos, lembrou-se de como o cheiro da pele de Edward a embriagara, fazendo-a comportar-se de maneira totalmente estranha e inesperada. De repente sentiu o corpo quente e tomou consciência de uma sensação intensa brotando em seu interior. Furiosa, fingiu ignorá-la e abriu o chuveiro, colocando-se sob o jato de água fria.

Meia hora mais tarde estava no escritório, tentando trabalhar.

Já havia telefonado para a casa dos pais e conversado rapidamente com sua mãe que, de maneira surpreendente, não a censurou por ter passado a noite na mansão do noivo.

— Eu estava saindo — Reneé dissera. — Vou falar com Heidi Volturi e confirmar a encomenda das flores para a de coração da igreja.

Depois de desligar, Isabella ainda observara a cama por alguns minutos antes de descer, os dedos deslizando sobre o trabalho delicado e complexo da madeira entalhada. Seu presente de casamento. O tipo de presente que um homem apaixonado daria à mulher amada. Sorrindo com amargura, notou a presença do amor naquele trabalho, um amor que não lhe pertencia. Edward fizera a cama pensando em outra mulher, ou até mesmo na mansão que tanto adorava. Não era um presente para a futura esposa. Era um objeto querido que ele integrava à propriedade, aumentando assim o seu valor sentimental. Irritada, Isabella tentou não perder tempo imaginando como seria merecer uma emoção tão intensa, um amor tão profundo e bonito.

Não ia chorar! Afinal, por que deveria? Estava prestes a casar-se com um homem com quem tinha todas as chances de construir uma vida segura e estável, e já o conhecia o bastante para ter certeza de que seria um marido leal e um pai amoroso, que dividiria com ela sua vida e que... a amaria? Impossível. De qualquer forma, por que haveria de desejar o amor de Edward se...?

Surpresa, ouviu o ruído de um carro parando no pátio e foi até a cozinha, certa de que era Edward. Preocupada, considerou a possibilidade dele não ficar satisfeito por encontrá-la andando pela casa, em vez de restringir-se ao escritório.

Estava prestes a fugir, quando a porta da cozinha se abriu e uma voz masculina pronunciou seu nome, fazendo-a parar onde estava.

Não era a voz que esperava. Não! Definitivamente, aquela não era a voz de Edward!

Incapaz de acreditar nos próprios ouvidos, Isabella virou-se depressa e levou a mão aos lábios, o corpo todo reagindo ao choque.

— Jacob... — gemeu com desespero.

— Então, ainda não me esqueceu.

Agora podia ver tudo com a mais espantosa nitidez. A vaidade, a presunção, o excesso de confiança... Jacob aproximava-se devagar e, vendo-o novamente tão perto, Isabella perguntou-se se já não havia visto tudo isso antes, aceitando todas as características negativas só porque... porque a adoração a cegara.

Agora era diferente. Era como se a venda houvesse sido finalmente arrancada de seus olhos, como se fosse uma pessoa diferente vivendo num mundo novo. Onde antes existira ado ração, agora só havia repulsa... repulsa e irritação.

— Minha pobre menina. Como deve ter sofrido. Mas agora está tudo acabado. Percebi meu engano e estou aqui para pedir o seu perdão, embora deva admitir que Leah era o tipo de mulher que poucos homens teriam desprezado. Sei que fiquei fascinado com seu poder de sedução, mas agora acabou.

Ele a seguira até o escritório, e de repente Isabella sentiu-se incomodada pelo aroma forte de sua loção de barba, um perfume intenso que, no ambiente reduzido, ameaçava enjoá-la.

Exasperada, percebeu que Jacob aproximava-se cada vez mais, invadindo seus limites de forma indelicada e grosseira que beirava as raias da ameaça sexual.

Impelida pela necessidade de colocar a maior distância possível entre eles, Isabella afastou-se e arrependeu-se por não tê-lo expulsado no momento em que havia posto os pés na mansão.

De repente sentiu uma repulsa tão grande, que tentou lembrar-se de que aquele era Jacob... Jacob, o homem que amara ao longo de dez anos e que...

E que a rejeitara, aproveitando-se de seus sentimentos para explorá-la emocionalmente. É claro que, para isso, contara com sua conivência e aceitação, mas outro homem, qualquer homem íntegro e de caráter, teria encontrado uma maneira de afastar-se assim que houvesse percebido seus sentimentos, impedindo que alimentasse esperanças que jamais se concretizariam. Um homem como... Edward, por exemplo.

Confusa com as próprias ideias, Isabella respirou fundo e disse a si mesma que devia estar feliz, até mesmo eufórica. Jacob estava diante dela. Jacob a queria! Acabara de dizer que Leah já não fazia parte de sua vida e que agora a queria a seu lado, em Londres, como...

Cada vez mais irritada, obrigou-se a conter o fluxo de pensamentos confusos e ilusórios.

— Jacob, não posso voltar para Londres com você. Eu vou me casar.

— Casar? Ah, sim — ele riu. — Seu pai disse alguma coisa a respeito. Acho que ele comentou que vai se casar com um tipo bucólico que vive neste fim de mundo... Honestamente, minha querida, acha que vai suportar viver aqui? Você é uma criatura urbana, como eu. Nós dois...

— Não, Jacob. Felizmente eu não sou como você — ela cortou, sentindo que a impaciência crescia de maneira assustadora.

Ele fitou-a com expressão séria e exasperada, incapaz de esconder o quanto ficava aborrecido quando alguém atrevia-se a contrariá-lo, resistindo aos encantos que julgava irresistíveis.

Por que a queria de volta? Para massagear seu ego, ou por que precisava de alguém para pôr um fim na bagunça do escritório?

Com esforço evidente para fingir uma calma que não sentia, Jacob sorriu e disse:

— Tudo bem, eu sei que errei...

Mas Isabella não queria ouvir. Honestamente, não queria nem que ele permanecesse dentro da casa que em breve seria sua.

Na verdade, tudo o que desejava era fechar os olhos e, ao abri-los, descobrir que ele havia desaparecido e que Edward surgira em seu lugar.

A importância do que acabara de admitir a surpreendeu. Queria Edward... Preferia Edward... Precisava dele... e o amava. Mas como? Como podia amar Edward?

— Tudo bem, Isabella — Jacob insistiu irritado. — Sei que ainda está ressentida e que quer sentir o doce sabor da vingança. Quer que eu implore por seu perdão. Não posso culpá-la, mas pensei que estivesse acima de sentimentos tão mesquinhos.  
Dentre todas as pessoas, você é a que mais conhece. Sabe o quanto sou vulnerável, o quanto preciso de...

— De alguém que alimente seu ego inflado e doente! —ela exclamou com tom seco, lutando para manter a voz baixa.

— Leah estava certa a seu respeito — Jacob disparou, os olhos refletindo uma raiva quase insana. — Você é uma criatura fria e assexuada, uma mulher incapaz de despertar desejo e paixão. Gostaria de saber por que decidiu se casar. Sei que não ama esse sujeito!

— Não? Por quê? Sei que um dia fui idiota o bastante para me apaixonar por você, mas agora isso acabou, Jacob. E acabou no dia em que Leah me disse que você sabia tudo sobre meus sentimentos. Naquele dia eu soube que havia passado dez anos apaixonada por uma miragem, por um homem que nunca existiu fora de minha imaginação. Edward é mil vezes melhor do que você!

— Quer que eu acredite que ama esse tal de Edward? Está mentindo, Isabella. Você me ama. Sempre amou e sempre amará.

— Acabou, Jacob! Será que não entende? Eu não o amo!

— Sabe que ainda me ama — ele riu. — Na sua noite de núpcias, quando estiver deitada com esse sujeito, fria e inatingível, será em mim que estará pensando, no meu corpo e no desejo que sempre teve de...

— Agora chega! — ela explodiu, furiosa e temendo perder o controle por completo. Em seguida ergueu a cabeça e disse todas as coisas que jamais imaginara-se capaz de dizer a alguém, especialmente a Jacob. — Você está absolutamente enganado. E quer saber por quê? Na noite passada eu me entreguei a Edward. Tive muito medo, mais do que julgava ser possível, e sabe por que eu tinha todo esse medo? Por sua causa! Não por que um dia o amei acima de tudo, mas porque você me feriu profundamente. Permitiu que Leah me magoasse de maneira quase irreversível, e meu maior receio era que ela estivesse certa, que eu fosse realmente incapaz de despertar o desejo de um homem. Mas Edward me tocou e me mostrou... Ele me deu um prazer que eu jamais sonhei que pudesse existir para alguém, e não pediu absolutamente nada em troca!

Agora já não se importava com as lágrimas que brotavam de seus olhos. Podia chorar o quanto quisesse, pois não temia mais os comentários ferinos e cruéis de Jacob Black. Ele não tinha mais o poder de atingi-la e, por isso, podia mostrar-se como realmente era, sem ter de fingir.

Forte, limpou as lágrimas com o dorso da mão e prosseguiu:

— Por causa disso, por causa de todo o bem que Edward me fez, eu me casaria com ele de qualquer maneira, mesmo que não o amasse. Mesmo que ainda amasse você, o que não é verdade, eu ficaria ao lado dele, porque Edward é o homem mais íntegro e completo que já conheci. Comparado a ele, você não passa de uma imitação ridícula e medíocre de tudo o que um homem deve ser.

— Meu Deus! Você ama esse fazendeiro, não é? Tudo isso depois de uma única noite de sexo... ele deve ser bom mesmo! Quer saber de uma coisa, Isabella? No seu lugar, eu estaria me perguntando como ele pode ser tão bom. Se tem esse tipo de gosto por sexo e mulheres, por quanto tempo acha que ele poderá ficar satisfeito a seu lado? Aposto que não será um marido fiel. Tem certeza de que não quer mudar de ideia?

— Não, Jacob. Eu não quero mudar de ideia — e virou-se de costas. — Na verdade, a única coisa que realmente quero nesse momento é que saia daqui e não volte nunca mais!

Quando Isabella ouviu o barulho do carro partindo, descobriu-se tonta com as descobertas que acabara de fazer.

Amava Edward. Como não percebera antes? Na noite anterior, e até mesmo antes dela, algum recanto secreto de seu ser já devia abrigar a verdade que mudaria sua vida para sempre.

É claro que, agora, não poderia mais casar-se com Edward. Não seria justo para nenhum dos dois. Preocupara-se o bastante quando descobrira que o desejava mais do que ele a queria, mas agora que sabia a verdade...

Como faria para convencê-lo de que estava certa? De repente compreendeu que a visita de Jacob era a desculpa perfeita.

Edward não precisava saber a verdade. Podia simplesmente dizer que Jacob havia rompido o noivado e viera buscá-la. Lembrou-se de como ele afirmara que ainda o amava e encheu-a de revolta e, subitamente, perguntou-se se não deixara de amá-lo há muito tempo e recusara-se a enxergar a verdade. Talvez por isso houvesse deixado de desejá-lo, buscando desculpas em si mesma para a falta de atração física pelo homem que julgava amar. Uma única noite com Edward provara que não era assexuada ou fria, como sempre havia acreditado.

Não teve de esperar muito pela volta de Edward, porque o Land Rover foi estacionado no pátio dos fundos minutos depois, quando ela preparava um pouco de café.

Trêmula e nervosa, esperou que ele entrasse na cozinha e disparou:

— Preciso falar com você. Não... não podemos mais nos casar.

Em silêncio, Edward atravessou a cozinha e puxou uma cadeira.

— Importa-se se eu me sentar? — perguntou. — A cama do quarto de hóspedes destruiu minhas costas, e passei a manhã toda transplantando as mudas. Essa mudança de ideia... tem alguma relação com a noite passada?

— Não... É claro que não!

— Então, por quê?

— Eu... recebi uma visita há poucos minutos. Jacob... Ele rompeu o noivado com Leah e veio me buscar. Como você já sabe, eu... eu...

— Você o quê? Ainda o ama?

Ela afirmou com a cabeça, incapaz de pronunciar as palavras.

Com um sorriso sarcástico, Edward comentou:

— Estranho. Há menos de uma hora ouvi você dizer ao próprio Jacob que não o amava, e que não voltaria para Londres.

— Você... ouviu? Mas não podia... você...

— Voltei para apanhar as chaves do jeep e a porta do escritório estava aberta. Já havia visto o carro lá fora, e quando ouvi as coisas que aquele sujeito estava dizendo...

— Como...? Por quanto tempo...? Não, Edward, não faça isso — protestou, vendo que ele levantava-se e caminhava em sua direção.

— Vamos dizer que fiquei o tempo suficiente para ouvir você dizer que me ama — e abraçou-a, silenciando seus protestos com um beijo longo e terno. — Foram as palavras mais doces que já ouvi.

— Mas...

— Só ouvirei melhores quando estivermos na igreja e você disser o sim. Oh, Isabella! Não sabe como esperei por isso! Sabia que tinha chances de conquistar seu amor, mas não pensei que já houvesse conseguido.

— Edward, por favor! Não posso me casar com você sabendo que ama outra mulher. Seria injusto!

— Eu amo outra mulher? De onde tirou essa ideia? Amo você desde a primeira vez em que a vi!

— Mas... Você mesmo disse que... Rosalie...

— A única Rosalie que conheço é minha cunhada — ele riu. — E nunca existiu uma mulher capaz de me fazer sentir o que sinto por você. Se dei outra impressão, certamente não foi intencional.

— Mas você disse que sabia o que era amar sem ser correspondido!

— E quem não pode imaginar o que é sofrer por amor? Você estava falando sobre Jacob e...

— Jacob — ela cortou. — Não sei como pude amá-lo. Ele é tão egoísta, tão...

— Tão pouco importante para o nosso futuro! — ele riu. — Por que não o deixamos no passado e fechamos a porta para sempre? Temos coisas mais importantes para discutir.

— Que coisas?

— A noite passada por exemplo. Foi tudo tão maravilhoso, que não sei se serei capaz de esperar três semanas para repetir a experiência.

— Falando nisso... Você realmente fez aquela cama para mim?

— Para nós — ele corrigiu. — Isabella, quero que saiba uma coisa. Na noite passada, eu só queria que soubesse o quanto a desejava, mas quando a toquei... não pude me controlar. Queria dormir a seu lado e despertar com você em meus braços, mas tive medo de pressioná-la a aceitar uma intimidade embaraçosa e prematura. Amo você, Isabella.

— Também amo você.

**EPÍLOGO**

— Quem vai dizer que não estão apaixonados? — Ângela comentou com o marido enquanto os noivos saíam da igreja.

— Nunca vi Isabella tão feliz, tão... satisfeita.

— Fale baixo — Ben aconselhou com um sorriso malicioso. — A satisfação só devia acontecer esta noite, depois da cerimônia.

— Ben! — Ângela riu, beijando-o no rosto e virando-se para admirar o belo casal.

Isabella usava o vestido de cetim cor de creme que, depois dos reparos, ajustava-se com perfeição. A saia simples e comprida alongava sua silhueta esbelta, e o corpete bordado com pequenas pérolas lhe emprestava um brilho radiante. O véu, preso à cabeça por uma delicada tiara de pedras, caía por suas costas como uma cascata de renda, combinando com os de talhes aplicados nas mangas e na gola alta do vestido, e a maquiagem suave valorizava o tom claro de sua pele.

A seu lado, Edward seguia feliz e elegante no terno escuro, adornado por um único cravo branco na lapela que combinava com a camisa imaculada.

Os raios do sol penetravam pelos vitrais da igreja e espalhavam sua luz em torno do casal que, caminhando por entre as flores do campo utilizadas na decoração, pareciam ter saído de um conto de fadas.

Todos os convidados levantaram-se para seguir os noivos e os padrinhos, e o cortejo dirigiu-se à mansão, onde seria realizada a recepção.

— Ainda me ama? — Edward perguntou em voz baixa, aproveitando os segundos de privacidade que seguiram-se ao bolo e à valsa.

Ela fitou-o com um sorriso radiante:

— E precisa perguntar?

— Hummm... Acho que não.

— E você? Ainda me ama?

— Espere até o fim da festa, e terá uma resposta mais convincente.

Rindo, Isabella baixou o tom de voz e disse:

— Acha que ainda vai me amar dentro de quatro meses, quando eu estiver parecida com um balão de gás?

— Isabella! Está tentando me dizer...?

— Que estou grávida? Ainda não tenho certeza, mas tudo indica que sim.

— Que lugar para uma notícia como essa!

— Não pude mais conter minha ansiedade. Sei que havíamos planejado esperar alguns meses, mas...

— Esqueça os planos! Não sabe como estou feliz, meu amor! — e beijou-a, sem perceber o olhar contrariado dos dois pequenos pajens.

— Argh! — comentou o mais velho dos irmãos. — Olhe só para aquela coisa pegajosa!

— Pegajosa mesmo! — Ângela murmurou para o marido. — Vamos ver quanto tempo eles precisam para mudar de ideia. O que me faz lembrar...

— Tenho um pouco mais de respeito, mulher! — Ben censurou-a, tentando conter o riso, — Lembre-se de que acabamos de pisar um solo sagrado.

— E daí? Isabella e Edward acabaram de sair do mesmo lugar, e não parecem nem um pouco preocupados.

— Acho que tem razão — ele sorriu, seguindo o exemplo de Edward e beijando a esposa com amor.

**FIM**

**Chegamos ao fim da minha primeira adaptação. Obrigada a todos que acompanharam a história e espero que tenham gostado!**


End file.
